Learning to love
by lilycup
Summary: Learning to love is the story of how Prince Hector and Princess Andromache marry, and eventually fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Learning to Love **

**Author's notes:** This is my first fanfiction since "Till Death Do Us Part", and to be honest it feels quite exciting, but strange to be working on something else.

"Learning to Love" is not the best title, but it does sum up what this story will be about. It will be a short story of how Hector and Andromache fall in love.

-----

The crisp morning air rushed through Andromache's hair as she stood alone on the balcony outside her chamber. She inhaled deeply and allowed her eyes to wander across the view before her, the view of her beautiful city.

In the distance the sun had begun to rise from behind the great mountains, and already Andromache could hear the bustle of the market begin. She sighed deeply and turned away from her city, her home.

She looked down onto the floor and smiled slightly when she saw the name _'Andromache'_ faintly carved into the marble. She had done it years ago, just when she had begun to show her artistic side. Her mother and father, however, were not as impressed with Andromache's artwork and she now laughed quietly as she remembered the look of horror on her mother's face.

The sweet, innocent laughter that had suddenly escaped Andromache's mouth just as quickly vanished, and she slowly stepped into her chamber and sat down on the edge of her bed.

So many memories were stored within the palace and city. There were so many memories that she cherished and that she would be leaving behind. No longer would she be able to walk through the palace and laugh to herself when she remembered how her brother Podes had tried to sneak out of the palace one night, but instead woke the entire household when he accidentally crashed into a small table and knocked over his mother's favourite urn. Or how her eldest brother Timon had been caught trying to sneak a puppy into his chamber, much to the disapproval of their parents.

Sickness unexpectedly rushed into Andromache's stomach and she felt vomit rush up her throat, but she quickly swallowed it down which left a burning sensation in her mouth. She rose to her feet and drank a goblet of water which rested beside her bed.

Andromache had just placed the goblet beside her bed when she heard the call of her name from the hall outside her chamber. She felt her heartbeat quicken at the sound of her name because she knew the time had come.

For years she had dreaded this day, the day when the reality of leaving her home and family would finally sink in. She had known ever since she was a young girl that the time would come when she would have to leave everything she knew behind her, but until now she had pushed the thought away. Today, however, she was forced to face the reality of what would happen.

The door to Andromache's chamber slowly opened, and a young girl dressed in a plain peplos entered. She bowed before Andromache then promptly closed the door.

"Princess Andromache," said the girl, "your mother and father request that you come to the main hall immediately. The guests from Troy will be arriving any moment."

Andromache turned her head to look out of her balcony and felt a shiver race down her spine when she heard the word _'Troy'_. She had thought of that distant land so often, even in her dreams. She imagined brilliant gold walls surrounding the sparkling city, but when she thought of the palace all she could see was darkness, complete darkness that she would soon be locked within.

Horns were then heard echoing throughout Thebe and Andromache closed her eyes for a slight moment. She breathed in deeply once more and tried to take control of her nerves, but when she heard the horns sound once more, she felt as if she were going to faint.

"Princess Andromache?" said the girl anxiously when she saw the color rapidly fade from the Princess' face.

"I'm coming," said Andromache, her voice stuttering slightly. She then rose to her feet and left the chamber silently, the girl following behind her.

As Andromache walked through the halls of the Theben palace, she felt her whole body begin to shake. She had never felt so nervous, let alone showed it so openly, and the thought of what she would see in a few moments terrified her.

She suddenly halted and rested her arms on the nearest table and began to breathe in and out deeply. Her breathing began to quicken and each heartbeat felt like a hammer against her ribs.

"Are you well, Princess Andromache?" asked the girl, a concerned tone to her voice. She gently rested her hand on Andromache's back, just like a mother would when a child was sick.

Andromache shrugged the girl's hand away and straightened up. She looked at the girl for a moment and then quickly turned away. She felt ashamed with herself, ashamed that she had shown her fear to a girl almost four years younger than her.

"I am fine," said Andromache, sharply, but then she turned to the girl once more and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Sophia. I do not mean to be horrible to you…-,"

"You are just scared, Princess Andromache," said the girl.

Andromache nodded slightly, and felt as if a flood of tears were about to escape from her eyes. She lowered her head, shocked at how terrified she was. She had never cried in front of anyone, not even her mother. She would always run away and cry in secret because she was so proud, and yet now she was on the verge of collapsing onto the floor and crying herself to death.

"You will be fine," said Sophia softly, and she raised Andromache's head slightly. "Girls before you have been forced to leave their homes, including your mother, and including me. With time it will get easier, and soon you will come to love your new home as much as you love Thebe."

"I'm sorry, Sophia," said Andromache, and she inwardly scolded herself. She knew that Sophia had been forced to come to Thebe when she was only eight years old so she could work in the palace to support the rest of her family.

The horns outside the palace began to echo throughout the city again, and it tore Andromache and Sophia away from their thoughts.

"Wherever you go, Princess Andromache, you will be loved," said Sophia and she smiled, "and you will never be forgotten in Thebe."

"Thank you," said Andromache and she smiled sadly. She then breathed in and straightened her back and proceeded to walk towards the main hall of the palace, Sophia once again following behind her.

------

**A/N:** If you have a moment please review to let me know what you thought, and if you can't or don't want to review I hope you liked this and will continue to read. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Learning to love - Chapter 2**

** A/N: **Thank you for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated!

------

The city of Thebe was filled with joyful laughter that echoed through every home, including the palace. People stood on their balconies and tossed flower petals onto the floor to greet the Trojan guests, while children stood open-mouthed and watched the horses trot by.

For years Thebe had been weak against countries such as Greece, but today that would change. No longer would Thebe be weak against its enemies, instead it would stand proud now that it was to be aligned with the greatest land there was, Troy.

The main hall of the palace was deadly silent as Andromache entered it. She almost gasped aloud when she did because far in the distance, past the great open doors, she could see the silhouettes of a dozen men riding on horses. Their gold armor shimmered in the sunlight and she stepped back slightly, amazed.

"Andromache," said a voice, and Andromache turned to face her mother at the sound of her voice. "Stand beside me."

Obediently, Andromache stepped beside her mother, the Queen of Thebe. She slowly looked around the hall to see who had come to witness the arrival of the Trojan guests, and she smiled slightly when she saw her seven brothers stood proudly on the left side of the hall.

Podes, one of her brothers, caught Andromache's eyes on him and he smiled in return. He then mouthed: "You will be fine." And Andromache nodded.

Next to Andromache's brothers were there wives and children, and the children smiled broadly when they saw their aunt. She then turned her head once more and quickly skimmed her eyes past all of her father's councilmen, and only stopped when her eyes fell on her mother's anxious face.

Queen Alexandria stood beside her husband, King Eetion, and then turned to Andromache and slowly whispered: "I want you to know, Andromache, that we dearly love you. If there was anyway that you could stay with us…-,"

"Mother," whispered Andromache, and she softly rested her hand on her mother's, "I know that you love me." She then turned her head to face her mother. "I could not stay a child forever. It is my duty, and if I can help Thebe then I will never complain."

Alexandria closed her eyes for a fleeting second and nodded solemnly. She then quickly raised her daughter's hand to her lips and kissed it softly.

Whispers suddenly swept across the hall and Andromache took her eyes off her mother and turned to face the entrance of the palace. She quietly gasped when she saw the Trojan guests begin to walk up the steps and felt her body quiver when she saw a pair of eyes gazing at her.

Andromache tried to look away but she couldn't tear her eyes away, she couldn't turn away from the man she knew was her betrothed.

With every step Andromache's betrothed took towards her, she could feel her heart race ten times faster. She almost cowered from his piercing gaze and tried to look elsewhere, but it was almost as if she was hypnotised and could not look away.

Andromache had never met her betrothed, yet there was something about him that drew her to him and she knew that he was the man she was to marry.

King Eetion stepped forward and heartily greeted his daughter's betrothed, and then in turn greeted the other men.

It was then time for Eetion to introduce his daughter to her betrothed and he did so by taking Andromache's hand within his own and lightly pulling her towards him.

"Prince Hector," said Eetion, "please allow me to introduce my daughter, Princess Andromache."

Andromache curtsied slightly in front of Prince Hector and then lowered her head.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Princess Andromache," said Prince Hector, and there was a hint of nervousness to his voice.

At the sound of the prince's voice, Andromache raised her head slowly. She had sensed the uneasiness within his voice and almost felt relieved to know that perhaps he felt as nervous as her.

Andromache carefully, as she did not want to attract his attention, allowed her eyes to wash over the prince. She immediately noticed scars on his hands and arms, and then looked up towards his neck and saw a small scar above his chest bone. She stared at it for a few moments, wondering who and what had caused it, when suddenly she felt the prince's eyes on her and she quickly looked away.

A man that stood a few feet behind Prince Hector suddenly snapped his fingers and beckoned at least ten slaves to enter. Each slave was bearing a gift from Troy to Andromache's family; it was a sign of alliance between Troy and Thebe.

"Please accept these gifts from Troy, King Eetion," said Hector, and he slowly allowed his eyes to look once more on his bride. He could see she was nervous, yet he could also see that she was fervently trying to fight her nerves, and he tried to smile reassuringly towards her.

"You are most kind, Prince Hector," said Eetion and he bowed somewhat before the prince. He then ordered a few servants who stood waiting in the shadows of the hall to take the beautiful gifts away.

A sense of unease and awkwardness then filled the air, and Eetion looked to his wife, almost as if he were looking to her for support.

"Prince Hector," said Alexandria after silence had consumed the hall for a few moments, "I am sure you and your companions are in need of rest." She then beckoned servants to her. "Please allow these servants to show you to your chambers where you can rest until the feast tonight."

Hector nodded. "That would be wonderful, thank you, Queen Alexandria."

Alexandria smiled slightly and then gestured for the servants to lead the way, and Hector and his men followed.

As Hector began to follow the servants, Andromache could not contain her curiosity and she turned her head slightly to watch him walk away. She could see his thick brown hair wave slightly with the wind and watched as his beautiful armor continued to catch the sunlight that beamed from outside the hall.

Then soon Hector drifted away from her gaze and she turned away suddenly. She could feel her heartbeat slow to a steady pace and she exhaled heavily.

"Sofia," said Queen Alexandria, and she beckoned the handmaiden to come forward, "please take my daughter to her chamber. She needs to rest."

"I am fine," said Andromache slowly, yet she suddenly felt a wave of tiredness come upon her.

"Rest, my dear," said Alexandria, and she smiled gently. "I will be along to sit with you shortly."

Andromache nodded and slowly followed Sofia back to her chamber. Her body was beginning to feel limp, even though it was barely noon and she had only been awake for a few short hours.

Instead of collapsing on her bed once she had reached her chamber, Andromache immediately stepped out onto her balcony and breathed in the fresh air. She leant against the wall and felt at peace once more.

Instead of hearing only the blissful songs of birds and the sound of trickling water from the garden below her, Andromache soon heard two voices she did not recognise. She stepped back from the balcony wall for a few moments so she would not been seen, but then her curiosity overcame her and she carefully stepped forward and looked over the balcony wall.

Andromache watched as her betrothed, Prince Hector, and the man who had ordered for the slaves to bring the gifts from Troy, walked on the winding paths of the garden and admired the small waterfall and stream before sitting down on one of the many stone benches.

From where Andromache stood, she could not hear them speak, but she could freely watch them and she began with examining her future husband. She saw his brown, curly locks blow with the light wind, and as he turned slightly she could see his dark brown eyes.

As Andromache continued to watch both men, she could see that there were some expressions that made Hector appear younger or older than he was. She knew he was eleven years her senior, and she considered herself fortunate to be marrying a man that was only twenty-nine. She had heard of many other women marrying men that were twenty years older than them, and the thought repulsed her.

Sophia soon stepped onto the balcony to join Andromache. "The man with Prince Hector, I think I heard him called Prince Aeneas, looks almost…-,"

"God-like," whispered Andromache, finishing Sophia's thought, afraid that her voice would be heard by the men. She looked at Hector's companion and could certainly see why both she and Sophia would think him god-like. His blonde, silk-like hair blew gently in the wind and his facial features seemed to have been sculpted perfectly.

"Yes," said Sophia, now dropping her voice to a low whisper, and then she laughed.

It seemed that Sophia's laugh was loud enough for at least Aeneas to turn and Andromache felt the blood drain from her face when she saw him look directly at her, but instead of looking shocked or angry, he looked amused.

Andromache stepped back slowly, her eyes remaining fixed on Aeneas. She then quickly turned and entered her chamber, Sophia following.

After a few moments of silence, Andromache looked out of her balcony and could once again see Aeneas deep in conversation with Hector. She sighed, and realised that Aeneas could still tell Hector that she had been watching them.

Sophia pulled the hanging cloth across the entrance of the balcony so no one could look in or out, and then poured Andromache some water, which the princess happily received.

The chamber door then suddenly opened and Queen Alexandria entered the room silently, looking like the optitamey of elegance and beauty. She ordered for Sophia to leave her and her daughter alone, before finally sitting on a chair beside Andromache's bed.

"Your father has asked that you and Prince Hector arrive at the feast together," said Alexandria, her voice sounding strained. "Sophia will take you to the garden where you will meet Prince Hector this evening."

Andromache was barely listening to her mother as she slowly sipped from her goblet and watched Aeneas and Hector from the safety of her chamber, so she simply nodded in response.

Alexandria rose to her feet and went to stand beside Andromache. She followed her daughter's gaze which was fixed on the garden outside and remained silent for a moment when she saw Prince Hector.

"I never thought I would love your father," said Alexandria quietly, "I hated him from the moment I met him. I blamed him for taking me away from my family, and barely spoke to him for the first few months of our marriage.

"But as the months went by," continued Alexandria, "I began to grow fond of him. When I had Timon it brought your father and I even closer, and soon I grew to love your father, not only because I felt bound to, but because I wanted to."

Andromache looked thoughtfully at her mother and for a moment she wondered if she would ever be able to love the man she was to marry, but she immediately pushed the thought out of her mind because she thought it foolish to even expect such a thing.

"I'll let you rest now," said Alexandria and she kissed her daughter's forehead. "Sophia will come when it is time to meet Prince Hector, but for now, rest, my dear."

Andromache nodded and watched as her mother left her chamber, and then she slowly walked over to her bed and laid down on it. As soon as her head felt the softness of the pillows, she felt her eyes slowly droop and fell asleep.

-------

**A/N: **If you have a moment, please take the time to review. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Learning to Love - Chapter 3  
**

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews, I greatly appreciate them and they really do spur me on to write more.

-------

Everywhere was blanketed in darkness and not a sound could be heard except for Andromache's screams for help. She tried to feel herself through the many hallways and escape into the light, but she suddenly felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist and she screamed with shock and fright.

Andromache sharply turned her head and all she could see were a pair of dark brown eyes. She begged to be released but all she received was a horrible, cruel laugh.

"Please," cried Andromache, "please let me go."

The cruel laugh echoed throughout the halls once more and Andromache tried to free herself but she couldn't escape, she couldn't free herself.

"Andromache," said a voice, "Andromache!"

Suddenly Andromache awoke with a start and found herself in her chamber once more. She was sweating profusely and quickly scanned the room to make sure she was safe. She saw Sophia leaning over her with an anxious look and tried to steady her breathing.

"I couldn't escape," panted Andromache, "I couldn't escape." She clutched onto Sophia who sat down on the bed beside her and closed her eyes.

"You're safe, Princess Andromache," said Sophia and she began to run her hands through Andromache's hair soothingly. "No harm will ever come to you."

Andromache kept her eyes firmly shut and began to inhale and exhale deeply. She then pulled away from Sophia and hated herself for reacting so badly to a dream, but she couldn't help wonder if it was a dream, or if it would soon become her reality.

She had often heard Hector spoken of as a great and powerful warrior; some had even called him the pillar of Troy. She was terrified that Hector would be a cruel and dominating husband to her; even though he seemed to be the complete opposite of every soldier she had ever seen or met.

"It was nothing more than a silly dream," said Andromache and she tried to laugh at her reaction but she found she couldn't.

Sophia nodded in agreement, although she could see that it was more than a silly dream to Andromache. "Would you like me to send for your mother?"

"No," said Andromache and she reached to the goblet beside her bed that was filled to the brim with water, and quickly drank it. She then pushed her hair behind her ears and sighed heavily. She then looked at Sophia and smiled sadly. "Will you help me dress for the feast?"

"Of course, that is what I am here for," said Sophia and she smiled kindly.

--------

Darkness had finally fallen when Andromache entered the garden, escorted by Sophia. The princess was adorned in her finest jewels, but instead of feeling beautiful she felt like an overdressed doll, and wanted to hide herself.

Andromache sat down on one of the many stone benches while she waited for Hector to arrive. She then began to remove various pieces of jewelry, but Sophia soon stopped her.

"Your mother said you must wear these jewels," said Sophia softly, and she helped Andromache put them back on.

Andromache scowled. "I am sure Prince Hector already knows we are a poor nation, it will make no difference if we appear to be rich by wearing dozens of jewels." Her eyes then widened when she saw Hector walk towards her and Sophia, and she prayed to the gods that he had not heard her.

If Hector had heard Andromache, he did not reveal it. He quickly walked up to Andromache and Sofia, and just as Andromache rose to her feet, he bowed in front of her and then awkwardly kissed her hand.

"I am sorry I am late, Princess Andromache," said Hector and he nervously brushed a hand through his thick hair, "but I lost my way." He then smiled sheepishly.

Andromache nodded, but said nothing in response. She allowed Hector to take her arm and watched as Sophia began to walk behind them, and then turned to look straight ahead.

"You look beautiful," said Hector, and he slowly allowed his eyes to wash over her, her light blue eyes in particular.

The princess certainly looked beautiful, and her slight cold manner towards the prince made her even more so because she seemed unattainable. Her skin was lightly tanned from spending hours outside the palace, and her arms and ankles were adorned with gold bracelets. A few stray hairs fell from her intricately styled hair, and flowed like water down her slender form. But it was her eyes that truly made her the beauty that she was. They glittered like the sea and rarely revealed what she inwardly felt, which gave her an almost mysterious aura.

"Thank you," Andromache finally said, and she looked behind to Sophia but saw she was not there. Her eyes narrowed in confusion and she pulled away from Prince Hector and retraced her steps for a moment, but then realised that her mother must have told Sophia to leave them once they had met.

Andromache slowly turned to see Hector's confused face and she felt as if a weight had suddenly been dropped into the pit of her stomach. She was completely alone with the man she was to marry, and she realized that once she left Thebe she would always be alone … always be alone with him.

Hector stepped closer to Andromache, a look of concern in his eyes. He reached forward to take Andromache's arm once more but she flinched back in surprise.

"I'm sorry," said Andromache, and she looked up at Hector and saw the kindness in his eyes and she couldn't resist allowing him to take her arm.

-------

Dozens of fires blazed in beacons around the hall, and women danced while wine was poured and food served. A cheerful buzz filled the air and Andromache could hear Pode's laughter rise as he became more and more drunk, but instead of scolding him, she ignored him and everyone around her, even Hector who sat beside her.

Like Andromache, Hector was quiet also. He had tried to speak with Andromache but he could see that her mind was heavily preoccupied and so decided to leave her be. But as he turned to face his own thoughts, he began to feel fear quickly creep through his body and felt his heart begin to beat faster.

Tomorrow he would marry Andromache; a woman he did not know, yet would spend the rest of his live with. The thought daunted and scared him, but not as much as the thought of taking Andromache into womanhood.

He could still clearly remember how he had lost his virginity, years ago. His father had sent him to a whore house with one of his servants, and he had paid to lose his virginity in a room that smelled of sweat, and with a young girl that looked like a petrified rabbit because she was with a prince.

The memory shamed Hector now and he wished he had been braver and stood up to his father, but at the time he was barely thirteen and he was afraid of the man he knew as not only his father, but as his king. He hoped that he could make Andromache as comfortable as possible when the time came, but when he now turned to look at his future wife he couldn't even imagine how he would be able to kiss her because she almost seemed terrified of him.

Whenever Hector moved, including when he had reached out for her in the hall, Andromache would flinch like a wounded animal. He inhaled deeply and tried to muster the courage to speak to her because he knew that he had to at least try, but he soon found that even though he could lead an entire army into battle, he couldn't gather the strength to speak to the woman who was to be his wife.

"I have heard that Troy's walls are like gold," said Andromache, as she stared at her goblet of wine.

Hector looked at Andromache for a few moments before a small smile began to spread across it. He quickly concealed it and nodded. "Yes, it is often said that the walls of Troy are gold."

"And are they?" asked Andromache, and she looked at Hector thoughtfully. Her eyes were wide with thought and she scanned Hector's face briefly.

Hector chuckled, which caused the attraction of Aeneas who sat across the room. "No, they are not." He then paused before he spoke again. "Have you heard much of Troy?"

Andromache turned her head away from Hector and sighed as if speaking with him was a tedious task, but just like him she knew it had to be done. "I have heard only gossip from slaves, and what my handmaiden has told me."

"Her name is Sophia, if I am correct?" said Hector, inwardly pleased that he and Andromache were at last speaking.

Andromache nodded, and then looked at Hector suspiciously. She laughed sarcastically because she thought he asked because he was interested in the girl.

"What amuses you?" asked Hector, a gentle tone to his voice.

"We are not even married, and yet you have begun to inquire after my handmaiden," said Andromache. "I wonder how long it will be before you take her as your mistress. I hear the men of Troy are fond of taking young women as their mistresses."

Hector suddenly grabbed Andromache's arm, his breath quickening rapidly. His eyes narrowed in anger and he quietly growled: "Do not even begin to think that I would take any young girl as a mistress! How can you dare to make such a presumption?"

Andromache pulled her hand away from Hector, her eyes also narrowed in anger, but also in shock. She was shaking like a leaf and quickly stood up from her chair. She looked around the hall for a moment, feeling like a lost soul, and saw Aeneas looking at her from across the hall. She stared at him for a moment and then left the hall, trying to be as discrete as possible.

Hector looked down to his hand, shocked at how he had reacted. He felt guilt rush through his body and he stood up from his chair and slowly left the hall, so he would not attract attention. As soon as he had left it, he began to rush through the halls in search of Andromache, but she was nowhere to be found.

Andromache raced through the halls of the palace as fast as her legs could carry her. She weaved in and out of various halls, and finally turned to see if anyone followed her, and when she found she was alone she halted to a stop.

She bent over slightly and waited while she caught her breath and then began to walk to her chamber, but when she passed the door to the royal gardens, she felt drawn to them and quietly left the palace and stepped out into the darkness of the night.

Scattered torches around the garden provided light as Andromache slowly walked through the garden. She only stopped once she had reached her favorite spot, which was the small area of the garden that was entirely enclosed with trees and shrubbery, except for the entrance.

She sat down beneath a tree on the only stone bench, and exhaled deeply as she heard the water peacefully tricking in the stream.

"May I sit with you?" asked a voice, and Andromache jumped with fright. She turned on the bench to look behind her and saw Aeneas standing there.

"Yes," stuttered Andromache, and she moved slightly so he could sit beside her, which he did. Her face wore an obvious expression of surprise, and she was about to speak, but he spoke first.

"I wanted to make sure you were all right," said Aeneas quietly, and he looked at Andromache. He stared at her for a few moments, but then turned away.

"I'm fine," said Andromache, her voice barely above a whisper. She paused for a moment and then said: "Thank you."

Aeneas nodded simply. "I saw what seemed to be an argument between you and Hector." He then paused for a second and smiled. "Hector has never been good at controlling his temper. He usually goes for a ride to calm down, though."

Andromache looked down to her wrist as Aeneas spoke, and saw red marks begin to rise from where Hector had gripped her.

Aeneas followed Andromache's eyes and saw she looked at her wrist. He watched her eyes as she looked at the red marks, and then he slowly reached out his hand and lightly touched her hand.

"Hector will hate himself if he sees this," he said, and then he paused and wondered if he should continue or not, but after a moment he did. "Hector will never take a mistress or concubine, I can assure you."

Andromache narrowed her eyes slightly in confusion and stared at Aeneas, willing him to say more.

"You are soon to be Hector's wife, so you will see all of this for yourself when you arrive in Troy," said Aeneas, and then he paused and thought for a moment. "Hector … Hector has seen how his father having mistresses torments his mother. He has seen her heart break while she watched another woman carry the King's child, and he is determined to never put another woman through that."

Andromache said nothing for a few moments and turned her eyes away from Aeneas. She had never even imagined how watching another woman carrying your husband's child must feel. She suddenly felt sadness and guilt when remembering what she had said to Hector, and she closed her eyes for a few seconds.

"I never … I never even thought that the Queen couldn't be the mother to all of King Priam's children," said Andromache, and then she shook her head at her foolishness. "Now that I think, I realize that of course she couldn't be, not with the amount of children he has."

Aeneas stood up, and offered his hand to Andromache, and she looked up to him and then took his hand.

"Thank you," she said softly, and she stood up. "Thank you for letting me understand." She then looked at him directly for a few moments and then slowly drifted away into the palace.

Aeneas watched as Andromache left, and he didn't even think to escort her, instead he watched her leave and then retired to his own chamber, thinking how lucky his dear friend was.

-------

**A/N:** Thank you again for the reviews, and if you have a moment please review! I greatly appreciate it


	4. Chapter 4

**Learning to Love - Chapter 4 **

**A/N: **Thank you for the responses so far!

-------

For hours that night Andromache tossed and turned in her sleep. She even stepped out onto her balcony a few times in hopes that the fresh wind would soothe her nerves, yet when she saw the sun begin to raise it only made her more anxious.

Andromache finally gave up any attempts at trying to sleep and succumbed to the fact that she would be getting married, no matter how much she wished to stay in Thebe. She knew that even if she didn't marry Hector, another man would come along to take her away.

The Princess then sat on her balcony and watched as the sun rose from behind the mountains. She could feel tears begin to gather in her eyes but she didn't release a single one as she wanted this to be a happy memory, she wanted to cherish the sight of the beautiful sun rising over her glorious city, and so that when she was in Troy she could look back and remember it.

As the sun rose higher and higher in the sky, Andromache's stomach began to twist and turn in aggravation. She was not only frightened of marrying Hector, but she was also ashamed because she had embarrassed herself in front of him.

She hated herself for how she had behaved in front of Hector at the feast, and dreaded seeing him, but not because she was going to marry him, but because she felt guilty.

The door to Andromache's chamber then suddenly opened and she turned her head, while still seated, to see her mother enter. She sighed when she saw that her mother's eyes were blood shot and swollen, and stood and embraced her.

"I saw you leave the hall last night, what was wrong?" asked Alexandria and she pulled away from her daughter and then she and Andromache both sat down.

"It was nothing," said Andromache and she looked away from her mother.

Alexandria placed her hand of Andromache's and squeezed it gently. "It must have been of some consequence for you to suddenly flee the hall."

"I … I misunderstood Prince Hector's words and overreacted," said Andromache and she sighed at the thought of how she had behaved. "I thought that he was inquiring over Sophia's name because he was … because he … wanted her as his concubine." She then quickly added: "It was silly of me; I behaved foolishly in front of him."

"I see," said Alexandria. She then thought over her next words very carefully before speaking again: "My dear, it is almost natural for men of a high stature to have concubines. It is thought unusual if a man does not. Wives must not take it as a personal attack on them if a man chooses to have one."

"I know, mother," said Andromache, and she tried to sound cheerful and unbothered by the matter, but she couldn't. She didn't want to tell her mother what Aeneas had told her, and she didn't want her mother to think that she would be hurt if Hector took a concubine because she thought she wouldn't be, but then when she thought about it she knew she would be hurt.

Alexandria nodded towards Andromache; she then was silent for a few moments. "Just before I married your father, my own mother spoke to me, just like I speak to you now. She told me that no matter how many concubines or mistresses my husband kept, he would always come back to me.

"No concubine can fill a wife's position," continued Alexandria, "and once you are married you will see that. Even if you never love Prince Hector, you will see how dependant on each other you will be." She then smiled and squeezed Andromache's hand. "Even the hardest of warriors can love his wife, so give Prince Hector a chance."

Andromache pulled her hand away from her mother's grasp and she stood up. She then stepped forward and leaned against the balcony and a wavering sigh escaped her mouth. She closed her eyes for a few moments and wished to the gods that this was all a horrible dream.

"I can't marry him," Andromache finally said, and she turned away from her mother. "I cannot … I just cannot, mother."

Alexandria rose to her feet and then slowly wrapped her arms around her daughter. She pulled her into an embrace and softly kissed her head. "My darling, if there was any other way then we would take it." She paused for a moment and then continued. "If you did not marry Prince Hector then soon another man would come to marry you and another and another until you did marry."

"I don't even know him," said Andromache and she hid her face in her mother's robes. "I don't even know him and yet …,"

Alexandria knew what Andromache wanted to say. As a young girl she had feared the wedding night also and she wished she could put Andromache's mind at ease but she knew there was no way to do so.

"Come now, my dear," said Alexandria after a few moments had passed. She sighed and then wiped her eyes hurriedly and smiled at Andromache who wore a blank expression to hide the emotions she felt within. "We must go to Artemis' temple quickly and then return so you can be prepared."

Andromache looked at her mother for a few minutes without saying a word. She knew that she had to marry Hector, but there was still a small part of her that had hoped that her mother would be able to save her. Yet this time her mother could do no more for her, and so she slowly entered her chamber once more and quickly prepared to go to Artemis' temple.

--------

The strong scent of oils and burnt wood struck Andromache when she entered Artemis' temple. It was filled with a deadly silence and she could feel her heart race as she walked up to the great statue of the goddess.

The temple was empty except for Andromache, as her mother and escorts waited outside, and so she was left to face her thoughts and the goddess alone.

Once Andromache had reached the statue she carefully knelt down at its feet and prayed to the goddess for guidance. She then withdrew a knife from her robe and stared at it for a few moments.

She ran her finger along the side of the knife and looked at her reflection in it. She looked like a ghost, a terribly tormented soul. She almost felt like laughing at herself, but found that she could not even gather the strength or will to do so.

The knife seemed almost inviting to Andromache. It caught the light flirtasously and she pressed the side of it against her wrist and shuddered at its coldness.

Andromache knew that she could end her pain with one simple strike from the knife, and she stared at it intently for a few moments. The knife was her key to freedom, freedom in the afterlife, but she knew that if she used it, it would in turn bring a plaque of grief upon her family.

Marrying Hector would separate Andromache from her family, she would probably never see them again, but she would still be able to think of them and know that they were safe and well. And she knew that her family would be able to do the same, but if she took her life now then they would always grieve for her and never be at peace.

A wavering breath escaped Andromache's mouth and she dropped the knife to the floor, which caused the noise to echo throughout the temple. She covered her eyes and tried to force the tears away, but they suddenly came gushing out of her.

"Please, Goddess Artemis," Andromache suddenly began to say aloud, as she looked up at the statue of the Goddess, tears streaming from her eyes, "please watch over my family. Let no harm come to them, and please guide me." She paused and angrily wiped away her tears. "Please show me what to do…"

A few moments passed and Andromache waited for her tears to dry away before she picked up the knife once more. She took a few strands of her hair and cut locks of her hair and allowed them to drop onto the ground.

The locks of Andromache's hair were a sacrifice to the Goddess Artemis to ease the passage from maidenhood. She looked down to her curling locks of hair and then up to the statue, and silently prayed for the Goddess to ease any suffering and to accept this gift.

She then rose to her feet and tied the knife within her robe once more. She wiped at her cheeks and eyes to make sure that all trace of her sudden tears had gone, and then she slowly left the chamber.

Alexandria noticed immediately that Andromache had been crying, she could tell from her daughter's bloodshot eyes. She made no comment about it though as she knew how proud Andromache was and instead ordered for her and her daughter to be taken to the remaining temples.

The rest of the morning was then spent with Andromache visiting various temples of the Gods and Goddesses, and offering her childhood robes and toys to them. It was said that the sacrifices of childhood items signified the separation from childhood, and to create a bond between the bride and deities, who would in turn provide protection for the girl as she passed into her new life as a woman.

Once Andromache had returned home she was left alone in her chamber to eat, but the thought of food made her feel nauseous and instead she decided to walk through the palace alone.

She had asked Sophia for no escort to be provided, and as Sophia knew how much Andromache wished to be left alone to walk through her home for what would almost be the last time, she agreed, but only on the condition that the Princess would return for her nuptial bath and preparation for the wedding shortly.

As Andromache now slowly walked through the halls of the palace, she brushed her hands along the walls and items, and tried to absorb every sight that met her eyes. She wanted to remember everything, the smells, the feel of the air blowing in from the mountains, the laughter as she passed the kitchens, and even the servants who drifted past her. She wanted to remember everyone and everything because she knew that in Troy that was all she would have, only memories.

When Andromache passed the entrance to the garden, she saw her sister-in-law, Charis, playing with her nieces. She smiled and stood in the shadows near the entrance and watched them play.

Their laughter, filled with happiness, rung through the air and Andromache clenched her fists together to stop herself from crying. She would miss them all so much, they were so dear to her and were almost like her own children, but she didn't want to play with them now as she couldn't bear the pain, not now. And so she was content to watch them roll on the floor and chase each other through the bushes as their mother laughed.

Andromache hoped that one day she could be as happy as Charis was. She even wished it with all her heart, and prayed to the gods to bless her with children because she believed that that was the only way she could ever be happy in Troy.

"They've grown so much, haven't they?" said a voice, behind Andromache, and she turned to see her brother, Podes, standing there.

"Yes," said Andromache and she smiled sadly because she knew she would not be able to watch them mature, or see who they would marry, or even see their children. She would only ever remember them as children.

Podes gently rested his hand on Andromache's shoulder and sighed. "You will have children of your own one day, and they will make you happier than you have ever been in Thebe."

Andromache nodded slightly. She knew that Podes was trying to reassure her and fill her with hope, but instead it saddened her because none of her family would ever see any children that she had.

"Shouldn't Sophia be with you?" asked Podes, but could already tell why the handmaiden was not with his sister.

"I wanted to be alone for a while," murmured Andromache.

Podes then suddenly turned his sister to face him and he embraced her tightly. "Andromache, I'm going to miss you so much."

Andromache buried her head in Pode's robes because she could begin to feel tears creep into her eyes, but she forced them back. She could hear the sadness in Podes' voice, and when she had turned to see him she had seen his eyes glisten slightly with tears. She didn't know how she could contain her fear and pain if Podes was already breaking before her.

"What will I do without you?" whispered Andromache, and she clung desperately onto her brother. He had been her partner in crime, the one she had always run to when she was in trouble, the one she could always turn to. Her other brother's were a lot older than her and even though she loved them dearly, she couldn't relate to them as much as she could to Podes.

"You'll be fine," said Podes and he tried to gain control of his wavering voice. "Prince Hector is a good man; he will be more than good to you."

"How do you know?" asked Andromache, her voice slightly muffled as she pressed against her brother's chest.

Podes paused for a moment before answering and then slowly said: "He came to see me last night, a little while after you had left the feasting hall. He was worried that you had misunderstood him in some way and promised to me that he would make you as happy as he possibly could."

Andromache narrowed her eyes suspiciously and looked at her brother to see if she could see a hint of deceit in his eyes, but she saw nothing. She pulled away from her brother and pondered over his words for a moment, and then looked up to him sadly. "Do not tell me lies, brother. It is not Hector's responsibility to make me happy, especially when he does not even know me."

"Why would I lie, Andromache?" said Podes, and he then sighed. "I know you do not want to marry Prince Hector, and if I could choose then I would want you to stay here, where you are happy." He was then silent for a minute before he spoke again. "If you were not to marry Prince Hector, then another man would come to claim you and another until you were married. The Prince is a good man, he will be a good husband to you, and in time I am sure you will be content in Troy."

Andromache suddenly began to feel anger flow through her; she was angered that Podes had even begun to say she would be content in Troy when he had no idea of what she felt. She then saw the concern in her brother's eyes and sighed deeply, and realised that he only wanted what was best for her.

"I will be happy in Troy," said Andromache, and she couldn't believe she had been able to speak those words which she did not believe. "Prince Hector is a good man, and he will be good to me."

Podes smiled, and embraced Andromache once more. He did not see, however, the blank expression that Andromache wore as she wrapped her arms around him. And he could not tell that Andromache had lied to him, only to make him happy.

"I must return to my chamber now," said Andromache and she tried to smile. "Mother will probably be going frantic."

Podes laughed, he could vividly imagine his mother anxiously waiting in Andromache's chamber, and he nodded. He then watched as Andromache walked away, and then joined his nieces in the garden, but his mind continued to dwell on his sister.

------------

Silence filled the bathing rooms beside Andromache's bed chamber as a small boy carried a vase into the room. The vase carried water from one of the many rivers beneath the mountains, and the boy had been specially appointed to carry and pour the water into the large bath, which looked more like a pool than a bath.

As the boy slowly poured the water into the bath, Andromache felt a shudder race down her back because she knew that each minute that passed brought her marriage to Prince Hector even closer.

Andromache waited for the boy and the other women to leave the room before she unclipped her peplos and let it fall to the ground. She looked down to the water for a few moments, and then slowly stepped down into it.

The bath, known as the nuptial bath, was said to provide purification to the bride and also induce fertility. And as Andromache stepped deeper and deeper into the water, she breathed a sigh of contentment at the feel of the warm water caressing her skin.

Soon only Andromache's head was left out of the water and she went back to the steps and sat on them, half of her body immersed within the water. She brought her legs up to her chest and rested her head on them and inhaled and exhaled slowly.

It all seemed so soon, it barely seemed like yesterday that she had been a young girl and had laughed when her mother told her that a Prince would soon come to marry her. She had been so naïve, so ignorant in the ways of the world because she was cocooned within the palace for much of her childhood.

Andromache could feel her chest tighten when she thought of marrying Hector, and yet she had been prepared for months, but she knew that nothing could have prepared her for the torment she felt within.

She knew she could drown in her misery and self pity for the rest of her life, but when Andromache remembered the look of relief on Podes' face, she felt guilt tighten around her heart. She knew that marrying and leaving Thebe tormented her family as well, and she did not want to put them through anymore pain, and so she then decided that she would be brave.

She would face the day and her marriage to Prince Hector; she would hold her head up high and not allow any tears to cloud her eyes. She would brave this day for her family because she knew it would be one of the last days they would ever see her.

The door to the baths suddenly opened and Andromache jumped with fright. Her breathing slowly relaxed to a steady pace when she saw that it was only Sophia, and so she allowed a small smile to spread across her face.

"I came to see if you needed my help," said Sophia softly, and she walked around to Andromache's side and started to pour water over the Princess' hair.

Andromache thanked Sophia, but then remained silent. She looked at her handmaiden out of the corner of her eye and smiled to think that she looked like a young girl still, but acted and sounded like a wise old woman.

"I am so glad you're coming with me to Troy," said Andromache, and she shocked even herself at how steadily she had been able to say "_Troy_". She paused for a moment and then continued, more slowly: "I don't know what I would have done without you."

"You would have been fine," said Sophia, as she continued to pour more water over Andromache. "You are stronger than you think, Princess Andromache."

Andromache said nothing and sighed heavily as Sophia began to scrub her hair. She pushed all thought of marrying Prince Hector out of her mind, and slowly closed her eyes as Sophia continued to work.

-----

Whispers soon began to drift through the hall as Princess Andromache, followed by her female relatives, entered. She looked straight ahead of her to Prince Hector, who was surrounded by her male relatives, and she could feel her chest suddenly tighten and she felt like clutching her heart because it began to beat so rapidly.

The Princess had never looked so beautiful, and it was not only because she was adorned in sparkling jewels, and wore a pale white robe rimmed with gold thread, or because her Theben crown caught the sunlight perfectly and made her look like a goddess, but because for once in her life, she actually showed her nerves.

She wasn't aware of how openly she showed her feelings; if she had been she would have quickly gained control of them, but all who saw her marveled at her beauty, including Hector who stood proudly in his glimmering Trojan armor.

Hector could feel his heart beat begin to race as Andromache stepped nearer to him, and he felt an urge to brush a hand through his locks, but managed to control it.

"You are a lucky man," whispered Aeneas, who stood beside Hector. He then stepped back from his dear friend and cousin when Andromache finally reached them.

King Eetion kissed his daughter's cheeks and then took Andromache's hand within his own, and then took Hector's also.

"Prince Hector of Troy," said King Eetion, his voice ringing proudly through the hall, "I give my only daughter to you." He then placed Hector's hand over Andromache's and stepped back.

Hector felt a shiver rush up his arm as he felt Andromache's hand enclosed within his. He looked at her for a few moments and then stepped closer to her, and said clearly: "I claim, you, Princess Andromache, as my wife."

A chorus of cheers and laughter suddenly burst out into the hall, but there were no smiles on either Hector or Andromache's faces as they had just forced their lives together and had plunged into marriage.

Andromache had wondered if she would feel different when she married Hector, and now, as she walked with him to the feasting hall, she felt as if giant walls were suddenly building up around her and that any chance of freedom had gone.

She felt her chest tighten and almost felt as if she was suffocating because for a moment she could barely breathe. She looked around the hall frantically, searching for one of her brothers to rescue her, but she saw them all smiling and laughing happily.

She knew that the union between herself and Hector not only meant that Thebe would become richer, but also stronger, and that would mean less time her brothers were away from their loved ones, and not at wars defending their homeland.

Andromache gained control of her emotions, as if they were spirited horses, and realised that if her marrying Hector made her family happy then it was the greatest gift she could ever give them and she would force herself to be strong.

---------


	5. Chapter 5

**Learning to Love - Chapter 5 **

**A/N: **Thank you very, very much for the reviews. I love reading them and they really spur me on to write more.

------

The coolness of the wind struck Andromache as she entered the feasting hall and she instantly felt refreshed. She looked around the hall and smiled slightly. She had never seen it more beautiful or filled with color.

Deep colors of purple, orange, and red drapes hung from the balcony and windows, and large candles provided light in the growing darkness and set a romantic mood. The air smelt of spices, and Andromache sighed happily as if she was being cradled by them.

She watched as her mother and father took their seats at the head of the grand table, and then felt herself being led by Hector to take their places next to them. She allowed herself to be led because she wished to take in everything in the room.

She wanted to remember the faces of all of her family and friends. She wanted to remember this time when they were all together because this would be the last time she would ever feast with them. Tomorrow she would be sailing away with her new husband, and she felt nauseous just thinking about it.

Hector sat down in the chair beside King Eetion, and Andromache lowered herself down into the chair beside her husband and next to her eldest brother, Timon.

Timon smiled at Andromache once she had sat down, and he rested his own hand on hers. "You are making us all so proud, Andromache." He quietly said. "Podes was taking lots that you would run away."

Andromache laughed quietly; she could perfectly imagine her brother doing such a thing. She loved him dearly, but knew he could be a scoundrel. "If I could have run away, I would." And she smiled weakly.

Timon looked at her sister, and even though she had meant to be funny, he knew she was speaking the truth. He knew if she could have, she would have run away and he sighed heavily. "I will always be your brother, Andromache; I will always care for you." He paused for a moment and then spoke so low that Andromache could barely hear him. "If you ever need me, send for me and I'll come and get you."

A thin smile spread across Andromache's lips, and she picked up Timon's hand with her own and kissed it lightly. "Thank you." And she felt tears slowly creep into her eyes but she quickly forced them to sink back into the locked tomb where she kept her emotions.

She knew that if her brother ever took her away from Hector that it could mean death to both of them, but she knew that her brother meant what he said and she kept that with her until the day she died.

Soon Andromache's attention was pulled away from her brother and she was forced back into the world where she was the bride of Prince Hector, because her father had risen to his feet to speak, and the hall was silent.

"My family and friends," he said happily, "we are blessed today to see the union between two great nations. Forever we will remember this glorious day." He then raised his goblet into the air. "Join me in raising your drinks to Prince Hector of Troy and Princess Andromache of Thebe, let their marriage be prosperous!"

A cheer rang through the hall and was quickly followed by good wishes to Hector and Andromache. However, Hector did not raise his goblet. Instead he looked as if his mind was elsewhere.

He then turned slowly in his chair and looked at Andromache. He allowed his eyes to wash freely over her, and realised that her life was now in his hands. He had the power to make her either happy or sad. He had the power to control every aspect of her life, and he felt sick with the realization of this.

"Andromache," Hector said suddenly, and he was surprised at how quickly she turned to look at him. Her light blue eyes glistened in the candlelight and a puzzled look spread across her delicate face.

"Andromache…," continued Hector, but he couldn't form the words he wanted to say. He then summoned the power to gently take Andromache's hand in his own, and for a moment he was distracted by how big his hand was compared to hers.

His hand was covered in various sizes and colors of scars, and they were rough to touch, whereas Andromache's hand was soft and delicate. It gave Hector shivers to touch.

Hector then sighed, and looked up to Andromache. "I want you to be happy; I want you to feel safe and happy with me." He then paused, choosing his next words carefully. "I know after last night I may not have put much faith of me into you but, Andromache, I want you to know that I will never do anything to hurt you. You are my wife now, and even though we barely know each other I will … I will love you. I will love and honor you."

His words were followed by silence, and he released Andromache's hand and drank some of his wine. He was about to turn away from Andromache when she rested a hand carefully onto his arm, almost afraid that he would act like a dog and bite.

"You don't have to love me," she whispered, and she looked down to the ground so she didn't have to look at her husband. "Please do not feel like you ever have to love me. Our marriage is a union between two countries, no more."

Hector nodded slowly, and he felt sorry for his new wife. Having dozens of sisters he knew that it was the dream of young girls to marry for love and to live happily ever after, and he looked at Andromache and thought that they would never have true love for one another, they would never lust for one another, or pine for one another when the other was gone.

He looked at her and wished she could have the life she dreamt of, the man she dreamt of, and the more he continued to look at her he wished he could walk away and forget about her because he knew the life of a warriors wife was a hard one.

Even if Andromache never loved him, Hector thought, he knew she would fear it when he went away to war because of what would happen to her if he never returned and he wished with all his heart that he could simply walk away so he could spare this beautiful creature any pain, but he knew that he couldn't.

"I will love you," Hector suddenly said, and he watched as Andromache slowly raised her head, "I _will_ love you, Andromache."

Andromache looked carefully at her husband, but said nothing because she didn't know what she could say. A part of her wanted to laugh at him, but then another part of her wanted to believe him because no matter what, she wanted to be around those that loved her. She wanted to love and be loved in return, but looking at Hector she wondered if she could ever love him.

Suddenly the figure of King Eetion loomed over them and Andromache almost gasped when she saw her father behind them. She had been so absorbed within her own thoughts that everything else had silenced around her.

"Come, my children," the King said happily, "you must make your sacrifices to the gods."

Hector rose first, and then he looked down to Andromache and offered her his arm. She looked up to him and knew there was no turning back now, she would always be the wife of Prince Hector, and she inhaled deeply and took Hector's arm.

Outside in the courtyard sacrifices were made to the gods so Andromache and Hector could be blessed in marriage. And then the crowd of family and friends dispersed and Andromache and Hector were alone with only King Eetion, and the low chorus of women chanting was suddenly heard.

"I love you, my darling," said King Eetion and he kissed his daughter's head softly. He then turned to Hector and kissed his head softly also. "This is my only daughter, Prince Hector, please care for her well."

"I will, my Lord," replied Hector and he bowed before King Eetion.

King Eetion then silently led Hector and Andromache away from the courtyard and into the palace. The chorus of the woman's chanting grew louder and instead of feeling calmed, Andromache felt her nerves grow.

She knew where she was being led. She was being led to the bridal chamber, the chamber where many women had lost their maidenhood and become women. She remembered being a child and after weddings she would sneak out of her room and she would watch as women were led with their new husbands to the chamber.

Sometimes she would hear the women cry from inside the room, sometimes she would hear them scream and she thought it a room of torture until she heard from some servant girls that it was the room where maidens became women.

Andromache's nerves began to ripple over her skin and she felt herself uncontrollably shaking. She tried to stop, she willed herself to stop, but she couldn't. She was terrified of what lay beyond that door and as she stepped closer to it she felt her heart race more and more until she felt it would explode.

Too soon, it seemed, King Eetion had halted at the door and he opened it for Andromache and Hector. He then turned to his daughter and kissed her forehead softly once more, before walking away without another word.

Andromache looked back to her father and almost screamed for him to come and save her, to come and whisk her away and let her be the child she wanted to be. She wasn't ready to be a wife, she wasn't ready to try for children, she wasn't ready for a man to see her naked.

Hector looked around and for the first time he was completely alone with his new bride, even the women singing had disappeared and their song was now replaced with the distant sounds of trickling water and crickets singing.

He led Andromache into the room and two women were waiting to help Andromache undress and change into her night robe.

Without saying a word, Hector walked to one side of the room and turned his back while he undressed from his pale blue robe, and then he wrapped a small cloth around his waist. He waited patiently until the women left to look at Andromache.

Andromache stood by the balcony in a simple white nightgown, she looked so innocent and vulnerable in the moonlight and Hector slowly walked over to her, afraid to scare her by moving too quickly.

Cautiously, he cupped her face in his and for a few moments he simply looked at her. His eyes wandered over her face, but he was constantly drawn back to her eyes. His brown eyes softened as he looked at her, and he looked deeply into her eyes and tried to find a way in, a way into her soul.

Slowly, a single tear trickled from Andromache's right eye, and she hastily moved to wipe it away but Hector blocked her movement. Instead he stepped closer to her and ever so softly, as if afraid he would break her, he kissed the tear gently.

A shiver ran down Andromache's spine and she closed her eyes so she wouldn't release anymore tears. She then felt Hector kiss the lower half of her cheek, and then he slowly kissed the side of her mouth.

With each kiss he gave her, Andromache could feel her shoulders loosen and she breathed more steadily, until finally he kissed her lips.

She had never felt such a sensation on her lips. It tickled, yet soothed her, and senses she didn't even know existed began to spark awake.

"I promise I won't hurt you," Hector quietly whispered, scared to disturb the silence in the room. He watched as Andromache's eyes slowly opened and smiled slightly.

He then took her hand within his own and kissed it softly, then led her to the bed strewn with flower petals. And Andromache followed, as she always would.

--------

Morning dawned and with it birds sang rapturously outside the balcony of the bridal chamber. The sunlight shined through the thin drapes and washed over Andromache and Hector who lay asleep on the bed.

They looked so peaceful as they slept, with Andromache resting happily on Hector's chest. But soon the dream was shattered when Andromache suddenly awoke.

Her eyes slowly adjusted to the bright daylight, and she looked around the room, confused as to where she was, until her eyes fell on Hector who remained sleeping.

A quiet gasp escaped Andromache's mouth as she remembered that she was now married, that she was now a woman. She had slept so happily, she had forgotten everything and dreamed of being a young girl again and twirling through the halls, but that dream was now over.

She carefully stepped out of the bed, not wanting to wake Hector, and dressed back into her night gown. She then sighed easily and walked out onto the balcony.

The crisp morning air welcomed Andromache like a tidal wave and she breathed it in happily. She placed her hands on the ledge and looked out to the courtyard, the same view that could be seen from her own room, and saw Aeneas sitting beneath a tree by the fountain.

She studied him carefully, wondering why he looked as if he had wrestled with a thousand demons, and then she wondered if he had slept.

Feeling someone watching him, Aeneas turned and looked around, and then he finally looked up and saw Andromache watching him. He smiled weakly, and rose to his feet. He looked at Andromache and was amazed at how beautiful she was. She was a natural beauty, not a woman who felt the need to overdress herself in jewels or paints to make herself beautiful, and for that he envied Hector.

The more he looked at her, the more Aeneas envied his friend because he didn't have someone. He didn't have someone to love and be loved in return, he didn't have someone he could laugh and talk with, and that is why he envied Hector … because he had grown up and married, while he still went from town to town bedding different maidens and women.

Aeneas then bowed before Andromache and entered the palace to prepare for the journey home to Troy.

Andromache watched as Aeneas walked away and then she turned to look back into the chamber and her eyes fell on Hector who was still sleeping. He slept so contently and hadn't moved an inch since Andromache stepped out of the bed.

She considered laying down next to him again, confused as to what to do while she waited for him to wake, but after a few moments she decided against it and pulled a thick shawl around her and left the room.

A few servants looked at Andromache awkwardly as she walked through the halls to the bath rooms, and she was puzzled at this because they had seen her covered in her night robe and a shawl before.

When she reached the women's baths, she entered and was relieved to see no one there. She sent a servant to fetch her handmaiden, Sofia, and then undressed and lowered herself into one of the baths.

A blissful sigh fell from Andromache as she felt the warm water lap against her body, and she emerged herself completely under the water for a few moments before leaping back up again for air. She had never felt so refreshed.

"I wasn't expecting you to be awake so early, Princess Andromache," said the voice of Sofia, and Andromache turned to see her handmaiden standing at the edge of the bath, looking confused.

"Hec …," said Andromache, and she found it hard to speak her husband's name, "Prince Hector is still asleep so I thought I would bathe and dress."

"Prince Hector doesn't know you're here?" questioned Sofia, her tone slightly rising.

"He's sleeping," said Andromache, and then it dawned on her. It dawned on her why the servants had looked at her so oddly, and why Sofia did now.

"Prince Hector is your husband now, Princess Andromache," said Sofia, astounded, "he is supposed to know where you are at all times and you are supposed to have a guard or handmaiden with you when you leave his sight."

For a few moments Andromache simply looked at Sofia, her face expressionless.

"I'm sorry, Princess Andromache," said Sofia sadly, "I didn't mean to speak so bluntly."

Andromache shook her head, and then spoke, her voice sounding distant and faraway. "You are my friend, Sofia, and you are right … I am married now and … and I must think before rushing away."

Sofia then washed Andromache's hair and finally helped her dress in attire suitable for traveling. And Andromache stood there like a doll, not saying a word. She was lost within herself, lost within her thoughts.

She knew being married, and especially being married to the heir of Troy, would change her life but now she realised the full extent of how much it would change.

"You look beautiful," said Sofia finally, and she sighed happily at her work as she looked at Andromache. She then passed the looking glass to Andromache.

Andromache looked at herself in the looking glass and she looked as she always had, except her eyes had changed. She looked like a statue, an empty shell that doesn't have the ability to think or feel and she felt this is what her life would be like now. She wouldn't be allowed to think or feel for herself.

Suddenly the door to one of the bath chambers, where Andromache and Sofia stood, opened and Charis entered.

"We've been looking all over for you, Andromache!" Charis, Timon's wife, laughed.

Andromache said nothing for a moment, and seeing that Charis was waiting for a reply she smiled weakly. "I'm sorry … who has been looking for me?"

"Prince Hector, his friend Prince Aeneas, and your brothers mainly," said Charis, "but your parents have helped and are trying to pacify Prince Hector. They think he's worried about what he's married." And she smiled friendly.

Andromache looked at Charis thoughtfully. She thought of her as a sister, a great friend, and had always enjoyed her happy, carefree personality. It was only now that she wondered how Charis must have felt when she left her home to marry Timon.

"Are you happy being married, Charis?" Andromache suddenly asked.

A puzzled expression crossed over Charis' face and she walked towards Andromache. She then noticed Sofia and asked her to leave.

"What's wrong, Andromache?" asked Charis quietly, once Sofia had left. "Did he … did he hurt you?"

Andromache shook her head and felt tears begin to creep along her eyelids but she willed them to not escape. "No … no he … he was kind to me."

Charis embraced Andromache as if she were one of her daughters. "Prince Hector is a good man. You couldn't have asked for a better husband, Andromache. And Troy … Troy is a great country. One day you will be Queen of that nation, you have to be strong."

Andromache pulled away from Charis and rubbed her eyes. "I should go and stop the search." And she tried to smile.

Andromache walked over to the door, when Charis turned to look at her.

"Be strong, sister," said Charis sadly.

"I will be," said Andromache and she inhaled deeply and left the room.

As soon as Andromache left the bathing room she felt like collapsing to the floor in a heap and staying there forever. She wanted to run away and hide, to hide under her sheets like she did when she was a child.

She was a child no more, though, and it was in that moment that Andromache grew strong and became the woman she was destined to be. She would forever hold her emotions in, but in time she would let Hector see her happy, or sad, or even angry.

In time she would learn to trust him, and one day even love him. And as she walked towards the entrance hall of the palace with Sofia behind her, she composed herself and began to become the strong and cherished Princess of Troy, and the pillar of her husband.

-----

"Andromache!" exclaimed her father when he saw her enter the entrance hall. He rushed up to her and embraced her tightly. "I thought … I thought," but he didn't finish that he thought she had run away.

"You silly girl!" cried Alexandria as she too embraced her daughter. "We were so worried about you."

Andromache felt herself be passed around like a Ragdoll as one person and another embraced or kissed her. And then she saw Hector in the shadows of the hall, standing beside Aeneas.

He was looking at her intently, almost as if she was a puzzle he couldn't solve. He muttered something to his friend and then walked up to Andromache.

"I was worried about you," he said, but he didn't meet her eyes. "I thought I had scared you away." He then paused, and speaking even more quietly he spoke again. "Did I offend … did I hurt you?"

"No," whispered Andromache, and she tried to ignore the dozens of eyes watching her and Hector, "no, you didn't hurt me. I … I just went to the bath rooms, I didn't think of telling you."

Hector nodded, but said nothing. He then turned to Aeneas. "Tell the men to prepare the chariot; we'll be out in a moment."

Aeneas nodded and left the entrance hall.

"I'll wait outside for you," said Hector to Andromache, "I've already said my goodbyes to your family." And with that he left the hall also.

Andromache watched as he glided down the hall steps, and then turned to face her family.

In turn, she said goodbye to each of her family members. She kissed and embraced them all and tried to memorize their touch, their smell, and their faces. She wanted to remember every part of them.

Then at last she turned to her mother and she embraced her so tightly and wished to never left go.

"You will be happy in Troy," said Alexandria, who had already succumbed to her grief and was crying madly, "you will be the Princess of a great nation and one day you will be Queen! You'll have little Hectors and Andromaches running around under your feet and you'll be happy."

Andromache nodded, and as she looked at her mother she wanted to do nothing more than appease her grief. She did her best to smile, and took her mother's hand in her own. "I will be happy mother, I promise you." She then embraced her mother again and whispered to her softly. "I will be happy, mother. I will."

It was then time for Andromache to leave her home of seventeen years and step into her new life as a Princess of Troy. She stepped away from her mother and looked at her family for one last time, and imprinted their image in her mind before finally turning away and leaving the entrance hall.

------

Night had swiftly fallen and the sea roared against the boat as Andromache stood on the deck and looked back at Thebe. With each crash against the waves the image of her home became more distant and she shuddered under her himation to think that she would never see it again.

"It's becoming late," said a voice, and Andromache turned to see Aeneas standing behind her. He then stepped closer and stood beside her. "You should rest."

Andromache looked back and saw Hector at the other end of the boat, immersed in dozens of scrolls with a few of his men. He hadn't spoken to her since they had left Thebe, except to show her where their room was.

"You terrified Hector when he woke up and you were gone," said Aeneas, and he looked at Andromache, "he has always been shy and timid around women and when he thought you had run away … he … he hated himself."

Andromache turned her head slightly to look at Aeneas and wondered what kind of man he was.

"I know you want what is best for your friend," said Andromache slowly, "and I didn't mean to worry him, or anyone."

She then turned her head slightly to look back at Hector and he continued to drown himself in scroll after scroll. She then whispered. "Will I ever be good enough for him, will I ever be enough?"

Aeneas looked at Andromache, and he gently rested a hand on her arm comfortably. "Will he ever be enough for you?" And he smiled.

Andromache laughed stiffly, and she walked back slightly from Aeneas so his hand fell. "I should rest." And with that she curtsied before Aeneas and walked away from him and headed to the stairs that led below the deck.

Hearing her footsteps, Hector looked up from his scrolls and looked at Andromache. She saw him watching her and she suddenly stopped walking to look at him, she wanted to apologise to him, but he quickly looked away.

For a few minutes she continued to stare at him, unsure of what to do. She could feel the eyes of Aeneas pounding into her back, and so she picked up the hem of her robe and carefully walked down the steps.

She entered her room and was thankful to see Sofia wasn't there, and so she shut the door behind her and sank down against it. She didn't dare to cry though, she would be strong.

Without even realizing it, Andromache's eyes soon closed and she fell into a deep slumber as she leant against the door. She soon curled into a ball on the floor, and rocked with the waves that now calmly tossed against the boat.

Her mind was filled with memories of when she was a child and would fight with her brothers, or when she would chase after them and try and go on their hunting trips. She was locked within her mind so tightly that she didn't even hear it when hours later, Hector knocked on their door.

"Andromache, are you awake? Can I come in?" he asked. He called to her a few more times, and when he heard no answer he quickly opened the door and when he felt it hit something he leapt back.

Hector cautiously pushed the door open slowly and when there was enough room, he entered. He gasped when he saw Andromache on the floor and quickly knelt down on the floor beside her and checked her pulse.

She was breathing normally, and when Hector touched her she moved slightly in her slumber, and he smiled.

"You will do anything to not share a bed with me," he whispered quietly, still smiling, and he gently picked his wife up into his arms as if she weighed no more than a leaf. He then lowered her down on their bed and watched her for a moment before leaving the room and sleeping on the deck with his men.

----


	6. Chapter 6

**Learning to Love - Chapter 6 **

**A/N: Thank you for the review! **

**----- **

The next morning Andromache woke and was surprised to see Hector not sleeping beside her. She felt guilt sink like another weight into her stomach because she thought he was still angry with her.

She rose from their bed and called Sofia to help her clean and dress, and then she slowly made her way up to the deck. She immediately caught sight of Hector, he was laughing and joking with Aeneas and she wondered if they were laughing about her.

Anger suddenly began to boil inside her, but she inhaled deeply and told herself that perhaps they weren't speaking of her, and if they were they had every right.

Summoning every shred of courage she had, Andromache slowly walked to where Hector and Aeneas stood. She clung to the shawl on her arms more tightly, as if it would help her, and as she stepped closer she saw Aeneas mutter something to her husband and then walk away, leaving Hector and Andromache alone.

"I'm sorry if I worried you in Thebe," Andromache said calmly, and she was surprised at her own strength.

Hector stood up from leaning on the rail and stepped closer to his wife. "Thank you," he said quietly. He then stepped a little closer to her, so only she could hear him. "I want you to be happy, to be happy with me."

Andromache nodded. "I will be."

Hector sighed. "For the first time in my life I don't know what I'm doing. I'm a soldier … I know nothing about love or how to make a woman happy."

For a second Andromache had the sudden urge to delicately place her hand on Hector's face and cup his cheek, and feeling as though she was possessed by someone other than herself, she stepped forward and did exactly that.

"We can make each other happy," she whispered softly. She didn't know how she could be happy without her family, or how her life could go on, but seeing the mighty Prince look so innocent and vulnerable before her she felt like she had to say something to soothe him.

Hector closed his eyes at the feel of Andromache's smooth hand, and he pressed his hand over hers and held it there. "What did I do to deserve a woman like you?" He said softly, and he then kissed Andromache's lips gently.

As she felt his lips brush hers, Andromache closed her eyes and wondered what she had done to deserve her husband. As she kissed him, she felt almost blessed because she had seen women marry men older than their fathers, men who beat them and treated them little better than slaves.

She barely knew Hector, yet something inside her told her that she would be happy, that he would make her happy.

For the rest of the day Hector spent his time with his wife. He wanted to know more about her and wanted her to know more about him so she would feel more comfortable around him.

As the hours passed by Hector began to see Andromache's shoulders loosen and become less tense, and when night fell she even laughed at one of his stories.

"How many sisters do you have?" asked Andromache, after hearing a story of how his sisters, Polyxena and Laodice had once hidden a litter of kittens in his room so their parents wouldn't find them.

"I have four sisters by my mother," said Hector, and for the first time that night his smile disappeared.

"Only four?" asked Andromache, confused. She had heard stories from servants in Thebe that King Priam was the father to fifty children, and she knew Queen Hecuba was not mother to them all, but she was surprised at how many other children he must have fathered with other women.

"Yes," said Hector stiffly.

Andromache watched as her husband began to trail away in his mind. She wanted to pull him back, but knew that he was sensitive to the subject of his siblings. And the more she knew him, the more she learned of how he hated that his father bedded other women. Of how he hated that his mother was forced to watch other women bear her husband's children.

"When will we arrive in Troy?" asked Andromache, knowing that Hector wished to change the subject.

"I thought in a couple of days," said Hector quietly, and he drank from his wine, "but the winds have been kind to us and I think we may arrive tomorrow."

Andromache nodded, but said nothing. She had heard Hector's men sound happy about the wind, but she had not imagined she would arrive in Troy so quickly.

She turned her head and looked back across the sea to where she had once seen Thebe. She closed her eyes and then opened them, wishing to see her home once more, but it wasn't there and she would never see it again.

Slowly she turned her head to look the opposite way and she looked to where she would soon see Troy, her new home. She wondered if she could ever call it home, or if she would always pine for Thebe.

Hector watched as Andromache looked out to the sea and knew that she missed her home. He couldn't imagine ever leaving Troy; everything he had ever loved or held dear was there.

"When we arrive in Troy," said Hector, "I will send an envoy to Thebe to let your family know you arrived safely."

Andromache turned and looked at Hector. She smiled kindly. "Thank you."

-----

The wind pushed Andromache's hair from her face and billowed behind her as she stood at the front of the boat and looked out across the sea.

It was a new day and she knew that this would be the day she saw Troy. She was nervous, yet excited. No matter how much she missed Thebe and wished to return, there was still a part of her which remembered the tales of Troy and she wished to see the glorious city with her own eyes.

As a child she had been told stories of the magical city of Troy, the city with walls of gold. She had gone to sleep dreaming of it, but never did she imagine she would marry a Trojan Prince and live there.

"Do you see it yet?" said a voice, and Andromache turned to see her husband.

"No," said Andromache, knowing he asked of Troy. She felt her husband brush against her and shuddered.

Hector pointed straight ahead of him, and smiled. "There, just past the hills is Troy."

Andromache strained her eyes, and just barely she could see the faint shadow of a city. "How could you find it?"

"For years I've left Troy to send envoys on behalf of my father, or to fight with the army," explained Hector, and he smiled, "and when we would sail back I would stand and look for hours until I saw home."

"You must have eyes like a hawk," said Andromache, and she smirked.

"Perhaps," laughed Hector. He then stopped suddenly, however, when he saw his wife trembling slightly. "Andromache … I know you're scared, but my family will love you."

Andromache nodded, but said nothing. She didn't even attempt to argue that she was fine, although in truth she was like a petrified rabbit. She had heard her husband's men speaking of him when he was below the deck, and they spoke of him as a god. They worshipped him. And she was married to that man, their hero, and she couldn't even begin to imagine how she would ever be good enough.

She then sighed and pulled her eyes away from the sea. "I should prepare for arriving at Troy," she said absently, and she left Hector and went below the deck to her room.

Sofia was waiting for her and soon she had sat her friend down and was beginning to twist Andromache's hair into an intricate design on her head so it was out of her eyes and not tumbling down her back.

"This will be one of the last times I'll put your Theban crown on your head," said Sofia, and she gently placed the simple gold crown on Andromache's head.

Andromache nodded, though she was miles away in thought.

"I imagine the Trojan crowns are much grander, I wonder how often you would have to wear it," mused Sofia, and she then began to apply a thick line of kohl around Andromache's eyes.

"Every day that she is married to me," said Hector's voice as he entered the room.

Both Andromache and Sofia leapt a little with fright, which caused a line of black kohl to run down Andromache's cheek.

Sofia began to hastily wipe it away, when Hector spoke:

"Sofia, will you leave my wife and I for a moment?" he asked.

Sofia looked at Andromache, and then at Hector, deciding if she should leave at once like asked or if she should remove the line of kohl first. She looked at Hector and could see he was growing impatient, so she placed the wet cloth and piece of kohl to one side and then obediently left the room.

"I was jesting," Hector said, and he laughed a little, "you don't have to wear the grown everyday. Only at feasts and when you are greeting guests, or out in public will you have to wear it."

He then walked up to Andromache and a laugh escaped his mouth when he saw the line of kohl running down her face. He tried to stop himself but he couldn't.

"It's hilarious," said Andromache, knowing how she looked, but she smiled as she said it. She began to wipe away the mark as she looked in the small looking glass, but Hector knelt down in front of her and took the cloth from her.

"Allow me," he said, and he began to gently wipe at Andromache's face. He paused for a moment to look into her eyes and saw them as guarded as ever, and wondered if she would ever let him in, and whether he would ever let her into his soul.

"We have docked at Troy," said Hector, after a moment, and he continued to wipe away the kohl until it was gone. "The men are waiting for us. When we're ready we will ride on a chariot to the city."

Once the kohl on her cheek had disappeared, Hector rose to his feet. He then called for Sofia to enter again.

"Sofia, please prepare my wife and then we will leave the boat," Hector said, and without another word he left the room.

Andromache watched as Hector left, and then she sat patiently as Sofia finished decorating her eyes. Once her handmaiden was finished, Andromache rose slowly to her feet and she looked at herself in the larger looking glass.

She sighed as she looked at herself. "Will I do? Am I good enough for the Trojan's hero?"

"The people of Troy will love you, Princess Andromache," said Sofia, and she adjusted Andromache's crown slightly and then stood back to admire her work "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," said Andromache quietly. She then inhaled deeply and like the Princess she was, she glided out of the room and up onto the deck.

------


	7. Chapter 7

**Learning to Love - Chapter 7 **

**A/N:** Thank you very, very much for the reviews! Each and everyone is greatly appreciated.  
-----

A gasp escaped from Andromache's mouth as the blazing sunlight beamed down on her and her eyes finally looked upon the city of Troy. She looked around madly, wanting to take every sight in, but the sight she first looked to were the walls.

Those glorious walls she had heard and dreamt about stood proudly in the distance. She felt a shiver run down her spine as she watched the sparkling rock of the wall catch the sunlight and shimmer like gold. For a moment all she could do was look at those walls, they were magical.

"Are the walls as you imagined?" asked Hector, and he suddenly appeared behind his wife.

"No," said Andromache quietly, "they are far better."

Hector smiled approvingly, proud of his great city. He took Andromache by her hand and led her off of the boat.

A golden chariot, with a white and gray speckled horse pulling it, stood proudly out on the sand. Behind the single chariot stood a dozen other horses for Hector's men and Aeneas to ride to the city.

Hector led Andromache to the chariot, his men following behind him, when Andromache suddenly turned around to look for Sofia but she wasn't there.

"Where is Sofia?" asked Andromache urgently.

Hector looked behind him also for a moment, and then turned back. "She will stay here to assist my servants with your things, and then she will ride up to the palace and meet you at our chambers."

Andromache nodded, although she felt uncomfortable at being separated from her handmaiden. She was in a strange city and only knew her husband and Aeneas, she needed Sofia by her, but as she turned her head to face the city once more she realised that she couldn't depend on Sofia for everything and that she had to be strong on her own.

Hector helped Andromache onto the chariot, and she gripped onto the handle tightly.

As if it was as easy as lifting a feather, Hector took the reins in his hand and then gestured for the horse to ride to the city. He was a skilled trainer of horses, and as Andromache watched him she felt as if she was looking at Apollo himself.

The gates of Troy became more vivid as the horse galloped across the sand and Andromache felt faint. Her whole life now lay beyond those great walls and she inhaled deeply to calm her nerves.

"Don't be scared," said Hector, and he looked across to Andromache and could tell her nerves were beginning to conquer over her.

Andromache wanted to snap back with some silly remark, like she wasn't scared or nervous, but she knew she was. She knew she had never been more terrified in her life, not even when she had married Hector or became a woman.

Entering Troy finally made everything seem real, she knew that when she passed through those gates that there would be no turning back. She remembered what her brother, Timon, had promised her, that he would rescue her if needed, and she looked at the walls and knew she would never leave them unless they crumbled down.

And then her mind went blank because they were passing through the gates. She felt a tidal wave of sound crash onto her as the chorus of laughter and joy rang in the air.

"My mother never plans a subtle greeting," laughed Hector.

Andromache looked across at Hector. In the short time she had known her husband, she had never seen him so happy or at ease.

As they weaved in and out of the streets, Andromache continued to look at Hector and had never and would never see him more in his element than he was now. Troy is where he belonged.

Suddenly hundreds of flower petals poured down on both Hector and Andromache, and Andromache couldn't help but laugh. She felt the petals on her head and knew Sofia would scowl that her work had been covered with flowers, but she left them there.

Then, not too far in the distance, Andromache could see the long road of steps leading up to the palace. She had never seen so many steps and as they rode closer, she began to see the silhouettes of dozens of people.

Instead of looking at the falling flowers, or the hundreds of people who had left their homes to welcome her, Andromache's eyes remained transfixed on the palace.

A quivering breath left Andromache's mouth as she knew the time had come to meet Hector's family. And all too soon the chariot ride was over, and Hector had stepped off and was offering her his hand to help her off also.

Andromache slowly began to reach out and take Hector's hand, but she hesitated for a moment. "There's no turning back," she whispered.

Hector looked at Andromache sadly, and shook his head. "No," he replied. He then stepped onto the chariot and stood so closely to Andromache that they could both feel each other's warm breath on each other.

"I can't do this without you, Andromache," Hector said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm just a Princess from Thebe, Hector," said Andromache, not even noticing that she had spoken Hector's name for the first time without addressing him as Prince also. "I'm not from a great nation; I'm from Theb…,"

"You are from Thebe," said Hector, and he caressed Andromache's face gently, "and that is why I chose you. I didn't want some maiden that loved herself or thought herself above everyone else." He then sighed, and brushed a hand through his brown locks. "I chose you, Andromache … _I chose you_."

Hector then took Andromache's hand in his and brought it up to his lips and kissed it gently. "Will you come with me?"

Andromache could feel tears begin to tickle at her eyelids. She looked at Hector and for a split second she opened up her mind and she saw Hector do the same. For a split second she could read his thoughts from looking into his eyes, and just as quickly as their eyes had unlocked they locked once more when a man carrying a flaming beacon approached them.

The man bowed before both Hector and Andromache, but Hector didn't turn to look at the man. Instead he continued to look at his wife.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes," whispered Andromache and she held onto Hector's hand more tightly as they finally stepped off the chariot.

The man holding the flaming beacon looked at Hector and Andromache expectantly, and Hector took it from him. He then held it in his hand for a moment, and looked to Andromache to take it.

"Can you do this?" asked Hector, and he offered the beacon to his wife.

Andromache stared at the beacon for a few moments, hypnotised by its roaring flame. She remembered when the wives of her brother's had arrived in Thebe and would burn the axle of the chariot they rode to the city.

Burning it showed that the new bride couldn't return to her homeland, and as Andromache looked at the beacon she felt almost sick. She almost felt as if by burning the axle she was turning away from Thebe, and in the depths of her soul she knew that was true, but only now could she begin to accept it.

Very slowly, Andromache outstretched her hand and took the beacon from Hector, who looked surprised that she had decided so quickly.

Without saying a word, Andromache held the beacon in her hand for a moment and then knelt down and caressed the axle of the chariot with the flame. She then stepped back quickly as fire began to eat away at it until it was nothing more than ash.

Hector took the beacon from Andromache and handed it to the servant. He then took Andromache's hand in his and kissed it softly. "Thank you."

Andromache smiled weakly, and then accepted Hector's arm. She felt her skin tingle as she brushed against him, and wondered if she would ever become used to be married, ever used to being a wife.

As a maiden she had never experienced a kiss, or even an embrace from someone other than a family member or Sofia. And now she had been thrust into a world where it was her duty to make love to her husband, to accept his kisses and embraces, and to one day provide him with children.

Hector began to lead Andromache up the stone steps to the palace and the images of his family became clearer and clearer with each step Andromache climbed.

Butterflies began to flutter through Andromache's stomach nervously, and she automatically gripped Hector's hand more tightly for support.

"Don't be nervous," Hector whispered, as he took the final step leading to the palace. He then turned to look at Andromache and smiled to see that she hadn't lingered on the last step.

"Hector!" screamed two young children, and they suddenly ambushed him and wrapped their arms around his waist.

Andromache's arm slipped away from Hector's, and she stifled a laugh when she saw a young boy and girl, both no older than eight years old.

Hector laughed happily, and embraced the children. "Andromache, this is my brother Polities and this," and he swung the young girl up into his arms and kissed her forehead, "is my sister Polyxena."

It then seemed to dawn on Polyxena and Polities that Hector wasn't alone, they had been so excited to see their favourite brother return that they had completely missed Andromache.

Polyxena was the first to step forward to Andromache, and she suddenly turned from being a playful young girl to a young girl on her way to being a great Princess. She curtsied before Andromache, and Andromache could hear laughter coming from deeper inside the hall.

Andromache looked to the hall but there were so many faces that each one looked blurred. She turned to Polyxena, once more, and smiled.

"It is very nice to finally meet you, Princess Polyxena," said Andromache. "Your brother has talked a lot about you."

Polities then pushed his sister out of the way and bowed before Andromache, showing that he could be the perfect example of royalty also.

"It is very nice to meet you, Prince … Prince Polities," said Andromache, inwardly cursing herself that she had forgotten his name for a moment.

Hector then stepped beside Andromache and took her hand within his. "Let me introduce you to the rest of the family." And he smiled at the offended looks on Polyxena and Polities.

As Hector and Andromache walked deeper into the hall, Andromache inhaled deeply. She quickly allowed her eyes to scan all of the faces in the hall and she couldn't believe how many of them there where, but as she counted them she realised that this wasn't even the beginning of Hector's family.

"Let me first introduce you to my brother Troilus," said Hector, and he gestured to a young boy.

The boy reminded Andromache of Aeneas for a moment, except that he had dark brown hair. His face looked like he had been hand sculpted, and his body looked much older and stronger than one of a fourteen year old boy, but Andromache remembered Hector telling her his age.

Hector watched Andromache's slightly puzzled expression, and he knew why she was confused. He had seen the look on dozens of people before, the wonder of how handsome and strong he looked at such a young age, but few dared to question it.

"It is an honor to meet you, Princess Andromache," said Troilus and he bowed before the Princess.

Andromache smiled. "Thank you; it is an honor to meet you also."

Hector then took Andromache's hand once more and introduced her to his sister, Laodice.

"This is my sister, Laodice," said Hector, "she is due to be married in the next year."

As Andromache's eyes fell on Laodice, she was not surprised to hear that the young Princess was soon to be married. She was beautiful, and said to be the fairest of King Priam's daughters. She was also said to be spirited and adventurous.

Andromache's stomach turned slightly as she thought of the man Laodice would marry, she hoped she was not betrothed to one of the hundred's of men who desired a young and spirited wife they could tame and break.

Then Hector proceeded to introduce his new wife to the rest of his family, until finally he stood with Andromache in front of his parents.

She was first introduced to Hector's mother, Queen Hecuba of Troy.

Andromache had imagined her mother-in-law to be short and frail after having so many children, but she was almost as tall as Hector, and looked as strong as an ox. She looked slightly harsh and intimidating, but she pulled Andromache into her arms suddenly and Andromache realised where Hector's goodness and kindness had come from.

"I am so glad you have arrived, Andromache," said Hecuba, as she embraced her new daughter. She then pulled away, smiling broadly, and spoke quietly. "We had worried that Hector would never marry."

"Mother!" cried Hector, who obviously had hearing like a bird also.

"You are always so absorbed within matters of Troy, that you have hardly had time to think of a wife … until now," continued Hecuba, and her smile spread even wider as she looked at Andromache because Andromache reminded her so much of herself when she was young.

"Yes, he has chosen a wife now so you can stop pestering him," said a voice, and for the first time Andromache laid her eyes upon King Priam.

Since she was a child, Andromache had heard stories of King Priam and his nation of Troy. She had heard of his countless victories and expected him to be a brutish old soldier. But as her eyes wavered over the King she felt reminded of her father, with his short gray beard, and his eyes that held nightmares she could never imagine.

As she continued to survey her father-in-law, though, she saw a twinkle in his eye and knew that it contained the kindness that Hector had also. She looked at Priam and saw what Hector would look like in the future, and then she looked at Hecuba and she saw herself in the future. And for the first time, she felt hope grow inside her because despite also being forced to marry, Priam and Hecuba were happy.

-----


	8. Chapter 8

**Learning to Love - Chapter 8 **

**A/N: **Thank you very much for the reviews!  
------

Overwhelmed by all the new faces and names she had to remember, Andromache hadn't even had a chance to look at the entrance hall to her new palace.

As she watched her new family walk away, per Hector's orders who wanted to give Andromache some space and guide her around the palace, she saw how wide the halls were compared to the ones in Thebe.

She soon looked at the great high ceiling of the entrance hall, and looked down to the sand colored marble flooring, and could see speckles of it catch the sunlight and sparkle.

Warm and inviting colors covered the walls, and flowers and urns decorated the sides. She twirled around slightly to look at every inch of it, and couldn't believe that the entrance hall was so large, but as she thought of the amount of relatives Hector had, she could see why it was so large.

"How are you feeling?" asked Hector, and a small smile played across his lips as he watched Andromache marveling at every sight. He had always been proud of his home, but as he saw how amazed Andromache was he felt even prouder.

"Scared, nervous … excited," said Andromache, and she exhaled deeply. She looked up to the ceiling of the entrance hall once more and twirled around slightly on her feet to see it from all angles. "It's … it is breathtaking!"

Hector smiled broadly, he then walked towards his wife. "Are you ready to see the rest of the palace?"

Andromache nodded eagerly, and for a few hours she was able to push the thoughts of her family out of her mind.

As they walked through the halls together, Hector showed Andromache the various meeting halls and the feasting hall. He showed her the dozens of courtyards, and the various statues of the gods and goddesses. He showed her almost every inch of the palace, and then finally he took her to their chambers.

Andromache inhaled deeply as Hector slowly pushed open the door to their rooms, she felt her breath quicken as the door crept open because this would be her new home.

The door opened and revealed their living area, and a gasp escaped Andromache's mouth as she quickly scanned every inch of it.

The sunlight beamed directly into the room, and the marble sparkled gloriously beneath it. The drapes to the balcony on the right billowed with the wind, and the fresh air that rolled from the sea filled the room.

Flowers and painted urns decorated the room, and a table and chairs stood proudly in the center of the room.

Just in front of the balcony stood a single loom, and Andromache groaned inwardly because she had enjoyed her break from weaving.

Hector soon led Andromache through an archway of the room which led into their bedroom, and the first thing Andromache laid her eyes upon was the bed. It was larger than ever she had seen before, and she almost felt relieved of that because she was still finding it hard to adjust to sharing.

Andromache then scanned the rest of the room and saw that the balcony joined the one in the living area and was enormous. She resisted stepping out and seeing the view because a door to the far left side of the room caught her attention.

"What is through there?" Andromache asked, and she looked at Hector.

"Our bathing rooms," said Hector, and he walked towards the small table beside the bed and poured himself some wine.

"We … we have our own bathing rooms?" asked a shocked Andromache.

"Yes," said Hector, smiling, and he turned to look at his wife. "Each section of the palace has their own."

Andromache nodded, although she still looked surprised. In Thebe many of the royal woman had shared a few bathing rooms, as did the men. She looked forward to having her own.

"Do you want to see the balcony?" asked Hector, and he began to walk towards it.

Andromache again nodded, and she followed Hector outside.

The sight that rested in front of Andromache was something she would hold and cherish inside her forever. She gasped as she looked out to the marvelous city of Troy, and now more than ever she understood the tales of magical Troy.

Troy was a bustling and vibrant city; rich colors surrounded every inch, and all Andromache could see was gold. Stone that shone like gold, houses that sparkled and gleamed, and then … then she looked out past the walls and saw the plains.

The plains were like a vast desert land, but she could see dozens and dozens of stalls set up on one side, and then to the other she could see fences and could almost see soldiers training.

"The army is training?" asked Andromache, and she looked across to Hector and she saw he looked as amazed as she did, even though he had grown up looking at Troy every day of his life.

"Yes," said Hector, and the smile didn't disappear from his face as he looked at his beloved city, "they often train during the summer months. I think they stopped for our arrival, but must have continued."

"There … there is no threat, is there?" asked Andromache.

Hector looked at his wife, and for a moment his smile disappeared but then it formed slowly once more. "No, no more than the common raiders or pirates." He contained to watch Andromache as she turned her head to look at Troy, and he smiled softly.

"Tomorrow I will take you to the walls of Troy," said Hector, after a few moments pause. "There is no better view than looking out from the walls at dawn."

"Hec- … Prince," said Andromache, and she felt confused as to how to comfortably address her husband.

"Call me Hector," he said, and he stepped beside Andromache.

Andromache smiled weakly, and then she looked at Hector and couldn't help but feel drawn to his chestnut brown eyes. They were so warm and inviting. In years to come she would be able to look into his eyes and read all of his thoughts, but now she could only see a barrier protecting his soul.

"Hector, you have been so kind to me," said Andromache, and she pulled away from his eyes because she was beginning to lose herself in them. After a moment she exhaled heavily and then continued. "I cannot thank you enough for all you have done for my family … and for me. Our union alone has strengthened Thebe more than we could ever have hoped."

"You would do anything for your family, wouldn't you?" asked Hector, thoughtfully.

"Of course said," said Andromache quietly, "I already have." And she looked at Hector carefully.

Hector nodded, and he understood Andromache's words. He knew she spoke of their marriage, and suddenly he felt a pang of guilt sink into the pit of his stomach because Andromache had given up so much to provide safety for her family, and now it was his sole responsibility to care for her and make her happy.

Hector sighed heavily. "I should see my father, I will return soon." He then saw a worried and anxious look cross over Andromache's face for a second, but then it quickly disappeared. "Make yourself at home, I will send Sofia to entertain you."

Andromache watched as Hector walked back inside to their room, and a few moments later she heard their door shut. She turned and looked back out to the city once more and the smile had fallen from her face.

She felt instantly scared and homesick again, and even as she looked at Troy she couldn't muster the wonderful feelings she had felt when first seeing it with Hector.

After a few moments she slowly walked into her new chamber, and she slowly rested down onto the bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she felt sleep take control of her.

-----

As Hector walked through the halls of his palace, he felt himself grow almost depressed. He had once walked through these halls as a care-free young man and now he walked through them as if a dark cloud hung above him.

"Hector!" shouted a young voice, and Hector reluctantly turned to see his brother, Paris, running up behind him.

"Tired of your new wife, already?" teased Paris, as he finally reached his brother.

"Paris, I am not in the mood for your games," scowled Hector, and he turned from his brother and began to walk away.

Paris laughed, he loved nothing more than teasing his brother when he was angry. It was almost a sport for him. "What has put you in such a foul temper?"

"For once in your life, Paris, leave me alone," snapped Hector. "I need to speak to father, now go!"

For a moment silence filled the air, and then Paris summoned the courage to speak. "I hope you don't speak to your wife like that, she'll flee to Thebe in an instant." And then he stormed off without another word.

Hector sighed as he watched his brother leave, he considered chasing after him but he knew it would be of no use until he and Paris had calmed down.

His heart beating quickly from guilt and rage, Hector turned and began to continue through the halls to the main meeting hall where he expected his father to be.

When he finally arrived and saw guards outside the doors, he knew his father was inside and entered slowly.

The room was like a long hall and at either side was dozens and dozens of chairs, and at the far end were three grand thrones. The largest of the thrones was for King Priam, and then the second largest in size was either for his wife or Hector, and then the smallest was either for Hector or the second in line to the throne.

Just behind the three thrones was a large balcony that looked out to Troy and the gateway to the city. It was there that King Priam stood.

Slowly, Hector walked along the path in between the chairs and then walked around the thrones until he reached his father.

"Hector!" greeted Priam happily, and he turned just as his son reached him. "How was the journey?"

Hector bowed respectfully before his father, and then stood beside him and looked out to the city. "The journey was good, the winds were better than to be expected."

"Was King Eetion pleased with the gifts?" asked Priam.

"I believe so," said Hector, and he noticed that his tone seemed somewhat distant and tired. "I think he was very happy."

"Good, good," said Priam, and he carefully looked across to his son. "And … Princess Andromache how does she like Troy?"

"She seemed to like it," said Hector, and then he sighed heavily and turned to look directly at his father. "I feel as if I've stolen her from everything she loves. How can I or even Troy compare to the home she lost?"

"You underestimate Troy, my son," said Priam, and he smiled slightly because Hector reminded him so much of him after he had married Hecuba.

Hector turned away from his father, frustrated, and Priam could see that this was troubling his son more than he had first thought.

"Hector," said Priam quietly, "you cannot think that you stole her from her family. Women are married away every day; soon Laodice will even be marrying, and they are taken away from their homes and thrust into new lives. The women adjust, and soon Andromache will also."

Hector nodded his head slowly, but for some reason he didn't feel better like he usually did after speaking with his father.

"You will have children soon," continued Priam, "and that will make it even easier for you both." He them grinned broadly, remembering times years ago. "I remember when I married your mother. It seemed like we would never be friends, and then we had you and things changed. We grew closer and closer, and soon it was as if we had known each other forever."

"What if we are not as blessed in fertility as you and mother were?" asked Hector. "What if it takes us months, or even years to conceive?"

"You are a Trojan Prince, Hector!" said Priam, and he smiled. "We are blessed with fertility, whether we wish for it or not." He then looked towards the sea and could see the sun beginning to set behind it.

"I told your mother I would dine with her tonight," he said after a moment, "I must go or poor Andromache will hear of your mother's wrath."

Hector laughed, knowing only too well how his mother valued punctuality. And as he watched his father leave, he wondered why his mother had always been strict on things such as time keeping, and had never appeared to have reproached his father on his dozens of mistresses or other children.

He knew his mother was in no position to govern his father on how many, if any, mistresses he had, but he had seen other Princesses and Queens watch as their men spread their seed throughout their cities and they treated the other women little better than dogs, whereas Hecuba was always seen to be kind to Priam's mistresses, and was even friends with some of them.

This thought absorbed Hector's mind as he walked through the halls of his palace and to his chamber. He had thought of going for a ride on his horse, Lampos, but he thought of Andromache and how she would be adjusting, and he returned to his chamber.

-----

When he entered he expected to hear Andromache and Sofia dining out on the balcony, but all he heard was silence. He considered leaving because he thought Andromache had left, but then something inside him told him to check.

He walked through the living area, and passed through the balcony instead to reach his bedroom, and just as he was stepping in off the balcony he saw Andromache fast asleep on their bed.

Hector slowly walked over to his wife, and smiled when he saw how peacefully she slept.

Suddenly the door to the bathing room opened and Sofia entered. She gasped aloud when she saw Hector, and then laughed at herself.

"I am sorry if I scared you, Sofia," said Hector.

"I have been jumping at almost every sound today," said Sofia, and she rested the pale blue peplos Andromache would wear the next day, on a chair. "I suppose I am just getting used to Troy."

"How is Andromache adjusting?" Hector asked, and he was almost afraid to hear the answer.

"She was asleep when I arrived," said Sofia, and she busied herself with arranging Andromache's things, "but … she will be fine. She is very strong, even though she barely recognizes it."

Hector nodded. He had only known his wife for a few short days but already he could tell that she was strong and proud. She would have made an excellent general in the army, he thought fondly.

"I will leave you now, my lord," said Sofia, "I hope you rest well." And she bowed before Hector and then left.

Hector then undressed and then rested down on his bed to join his wife in slumber.

------


	9. Chapter 9

**Learning to Love - Chapter 9 **

**A/N:** Thank you very much for the reviews!

------

Laughter echoed through the hills as Andromache was chased across a field by two of her brothers. They were playing a simple game of chase, yet Andromache found it hard to remember a time when she was happier.

For hours they would chase each other on the hills near their home, or swim in the great lake. Her parents would be horrified if they knew all the things Andromache had done, her mother even thought running was a thing only men should do, but her brothers mostly treated her as one of them and she loved it.

Suddenly she felt something tap her, and she turned around to see her brother Podes and he had caught her. She laughed loudly, and watched as he began to run away, and then felt something tap her again and it was no dream.

"Andromache … Andromache," said a voice, and Andromache slowly opened her eyes and saw Hector looming over her.

A small gasp escaped her mouth, and she watched a smile spread across Hector's face. She was still not used to sharing a bed with Hector.

"It is dawn, I want to take you up to the walls," said Hector, and he stood up from the bed and walked over to a chair and picked up his himiton.

Andromache sat up in the bed and her eyes narrowed in confusion when Hector handed her his himiton.

"Why are you giving me this?" asked Andromache.

"So you can wear it," said Hector, "if we don't go soon we will miss the sunrise."

"I can't … I can't go out in just a night robe," said Andromache, and then she stopped herself because she realised that she was disobeying her husband's wishes. She looked at him carefully for a moment, almost expecting him to turn and strike her, yet he stood there and was grinning.

"Andromache, you will be covered, no one will see you," said Hector.

For a moment Andromache simply looked at Hector. In a matter of days they had almost fallen into a comfortable state of friendship, and instead of comforting her it worried her because she wondered if this was all too good to be true. She was anxiously waiting for the real world of marriage to a man she didn't know, to hit her.

Slowly, and almost cautiously, Andromache rose from the bed and wrapped the himiton around her. She was completely covered, yet she still felt uncomfortable at the thought of leaving the palace like this.

Hector smiled reassuringly to his wife, and walked towards her. "I promise that no one will see you in your night robe."

Andromache nodded, and almost felt childish and silly in front of Hector, but she knew that she would not be the only woman to protest to going out in her night robe, and she knew of plenty of men who would also protest to their wives being dressed so in public.

Hector then took her hand in his and led her out of their chambers and to the stables.

Before now Andromache hadn't seen the stables, and she was instantly amazed when she saw them. They were beautiful and well kept, and Andromache watched Hector's face light up as they entered.

Stable hands had already risen and were beginning their day of caring for the great animals.

One of them, a young boy perhaps no older than fifteen, walked up to Hector and Andromache and he was leading two horses.

"I thought you would prefer to ride by yourself," said Hector, and he glanced across to his wife. "Your brother, Podes, told me how much you love to ride."

Andromache returned the look her husband gave him, yet hers was full of confusion. It was very rare that women would ride alone; she had only been allowed such privileges because she was the only girl out of eight children, and now she wondered why her husband was allowing it.

"Thank you," said Andromache quietly, and she did not smile. She took the reins of a black mare when offered to her, and in silence she allowed Hector to help her onto the horse before he sat on his own.

Hector then led the way out of the stables, and Andromache followed obediently.

Through the dozens of streets and winding paths they slowly rode, and the darkness of the night slowly began to lighten as the first signs of dawn approached.

Andromache saw men leave their houses to begin their work, and all of them bowed or lowered their heads in respect. She was slightly surprised that they all did so, so effortlessly. She had seen many a servant before begrudgingly show respect to their lord and masters.

In silence they both rode to the walls, and as the drew closer to them Andromache was amazed at how enormous they were. When she had arrived the day before, her mind was filled with other thoughts, and now she allowed herself to think only of these amazing walls.

Guards waited patiently for Hector and Andromache at the walls, and they helped the Princess off her horse, and then took both of the horses to the nearby stables.

Hector looked to Andromache and offered his hand to her, a small smile on his face. He looked like an excited child before Christmas.

Andromache looked at Hector, her mind un-obediently twirling with thoughts of how he could be so kind to her. Hector began to look awkward with his hand outstretched before him, and Andromache slowly stepped forward and took it.

Hector led Andromache up the stone steps, and they turned round one corner, and climbed a few more steps until they reached the great walls of Troy.

The wind immediately struck Andromache's face, and she allowed a sudden gasp to escape her. She freed herself from Hector's hand, and walked forward to the edge of the walls and leaned out against it.

She had never seen a more beautiful or amazing sight, and looking out to the great plains and the sea, she felt a shiver flow through her.

The sun had slowly begun to rise behind the sea, and her eyes ran across the plains, across the sea, and to the sky filled with more colors than she could ever imagine.

The sky was perfectly clear as the sun rose, and Andromache felt like outreaching her hand to try and touch the sun because it looked so inviting and vivid.

Hector stood back and watched Andromache as she took in her first view of Troy, and he was smiling broadly. He remembered the first time his father had brought him up to these walls, many years ago, and could still feel the rush of emotions he had felt.

From the day he had sworn to forever protect his wonderful city and that while there was still breath in his body, he vowed that he would protect the marvelous view also.

"I … I never expected this," said Andromache, and she felt suddenly some of her coldness towards Hector melt as she looked at him.

Hector stepped forward and he took Andromache in his arms in one smooth motion, he almost felt possessed, yet as he looked at her in his arms he knew this is what he wanted.

Andromache allowed herself to be held by Hector, and she looked up to his face and summoned the courage to speak.

"You have been so kind to me," whispered Andromache, "how … how can you be so good to me when you barely know me? I am your wife now, you … you don't have to pretend."

Hector slowly pulled away from Andromache, and he walked over to the walls and rested his hands on the edge and released large sigh.

"I have been trying to make you happy," said Hector, and his tone was not angry but instead sad. "I know how hard it was for you to leave Thebe and I wanted to make everything as easy and comfortable as possible for you, I was never pretending."

Andromache could feel tears begin to stab at her eyelids and she looked up to the sky in hopes she wouldn't release them. She had been on such a rollercoaster of emotions in the last few days that now she wanted nothing more than to curl up and hide, but as she looked at Hector and how upset he looked she took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"I … I am sorry if I have hurt you," said Andromache cautiously, "I didn't expect it to be like this … I didn't expect it to be so nice."

Hector looked at Andromache with a puzzled expression, and he narrowed his eyes. "What did you expect it to be like?"

Andromache turned away from Hector; she couldn't bear to have his eyes pouring into hers as he tried to read her thoughts. "I thought it would be much … much worse."

A puzzled look crossed Hector's face, and he looked at Andromache thoughtfully. "Why did you think it would be worse?" He knew Andromache had every reason to worry about their marriage since they did not know each other, but as he looked at her he almost felt as if there were many more reasons she did not share with him.

"I … do not know," mumbled Andromache, and she walked over to rest her palms on the wall. She inhaled deeply as the wind slammed against her.

"If you are ever worried about anything," whispered Hector, "you can always tell me."

Andromache looked up to Hector, and nodded slowly. She looked into those deep brown eyes and could feel herself being drawn in. She wanted to tell him everything in that instant, she wanted to pour her heart out to him, but she slowly pulled away and as she looked away from his eyes she regained control over herself.

"There is nothing to tell," Andromache quietly whispered. And she looked out across the sea and closed her eyes for a moment.

Hector nodded, and he watched Andromache intently, however, he said nothing. He watched as Andromache's whole body tensed and he slowly walked up to her and pulled her towards him and stared into her eyes.

"Andromache … if I scare you … you need to let me know," said Hector, and his voice was so silent Andromache could barely hear him.

"Why … why would you think that?" asked Andromache, and her voice quivered a little.

"Please, Andromache," replied Hector, "please tell me."

For a few moments silence surrounded both Hector and Andromache, it was like a smoke was embracing them both, and all they could do was stare at each other until Andromache finally pulled away.

"My cousin … her name was Sarah," whispered Andromache, and she completely disentangled herself from her husband and leant on the wall once more and looked out to the glorious view that lay before her. "She married when she was my age, only five years ago.

"Her husband was wonderful … we all loved him and thought him a part of our family immediately," Andromache then paused, and felt a single tear slip through the barriers guarding her eyes, and slither down her cheek. "Sarah and her husband moved away, and for months she wrote to me and told me how wonderful marriage life was, but when they came to visit … she looked so different, it was almost as if her soul had been torn out of her.

"During her visit, Sarah confided in me and told me how he beat her and how she often feared for her own life," continued Andromache, "and I told my mother … I told my mother but she said she could not do anything." And then a small gasp escaped Andromache's mouth as she relived that terrible time years ago.

"A few months later we were told that she was dead, he had beaten her to death and her … and her unborn child were dead." And then Andromache lowered her head and covered her face with her hands. She could feel a waterfall of tears desperate to escape the confines of her eyes, but she didn't dare to release them. She had already poured out her worst memories to Hector; she did not want to give herself entirely to him now.

"I am not your cousin's husband," whispered Hector sadly, "I would never hurt you, Andromache."

Andromache shook her head, and stepped even further away from Hector so she could compose herself. "I have felt so torn," she quietly said, after a moment, "at times I have wanted nothing more than to return your kindness, while at other times I have been suspicious." She then looked at Hector, tears seeping into her eyes, and could see the hurt he felt. "I am sorry, Hector, I truly am. I wish … I wish I did not feel this way … but Sarah's husband was so kind at first, he doted on her, and then suddenly he changed. He played games with her mind, and turned everything against her."

Hector walked forwards toward Andromache and pulled her into his arms and looked directly into her eyes. Sadness flooded from his, he wanted nothing more than to prove to Andromache that he would never hurt her, that he was not and never would be like her cousin's husband.

"I swear with all my heart, Andromache," Hector said fervently, "that I will never hurt you."

Andromache wanted to believe Hector, she could feel herself wanting to lean against him and sob against his robes, but then that night when Sarah confessed to her came flooding back into her mind.

"You are a soldier, Hector," said Andromache, "you are a warrior … you may not be able to control …," and then she stopped herself, she had already said too much.

"Control my anger?" whispered Hector, and he felt an enormous wave of sadness shudder through him. He looked at Andromache, his young wife, and wished that she would believe him, and wondered if she would ever trust him.

Andromache wiped her eyes, and forced a smile onto her face. "I am being silly, ignore me. My emotions are all over the place, I am never usually like this … I apologise."

Hector shook his head slowly. "Andromache … Andromache," and when he saw she was trying to ignore his gaze he raised her head with his hand gently, and she unwillingly looked into his eyes. "You don't have to apologise for being worried, or scared, Andromache. You are allowed to show your feelings … I want you to show your feelings."

"I am a Princess, Hector," said Andromache quietly, "I don't have feelings … I am not _allowed_ to feel." And then she pulled away from Hector. She wanted to scream at the world, she wanted to release all of her emotions and be free of them forever.

Hector looked at Andromache and saw how troubled his young wife was. She was so much younger than him and he had taken her away from her home, taken her away from everything she had ever known. He now saw the toll that had taken on her, and could almost see the weight of grief on her shoulders that wished to be released.

"If you … if you want to be taken back to Thebe, I will take you," said Hector, and his voice sounded like it had been replaced by someone who had the inability to speak with any feeling or emotion.

Andromache turned her head slowly to look at Hector, and her eyes widened in shock. She could feel her heart begin to race, and instead of feeling excited or thrilled at the thought of returning home, she felt scared.

"I will take you back to Thebe," said Hector, "I will tell everyone I fell in love with a mistress or some other woman." He then laughed at himself for a moment, and then a serious look occupied his face once more. "I will take you home, Andromache, if that is what you want. I do not want you to be unhappy, you deserve so much more than that … you deserve to have the life you have always wanted."

"And you would take me back … you would take me back?" asked Andromache, in disbelief. She looked at her husband and could see he was wrestling with the idea, but he nodded firmly. It was then that she knew, it was then that she looked into his eyes and could see him.

She could see Hector; she could see the man she would soon grow to love. She could see the emotions that raced through him, she could see how much he loved his family, and she could see the man behind the veil.

Andromache slowly walked towards her husband, and without a second thought, she reached up to him and kissed him softly. He then pulled her closer to him and they both fell into a deep and long kiss.

She then pulled her lips away from his, and saw a smile play across his lips.

"I don't want to return to Thebe," she said softly, "I want to stay."

------


	10. Chapter 10

**Learning to Love - Chapter 10**

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews, they are all greatly appreciated!

------

It seemed that Andromache and Hector spent hours on the walls of Troy, they took their places on the stone thrones and watched the sun rise, and they looked out to the world outside Troy silently, their eyes full of wonder and curiosity.

Finally, they both returned to the palace and Andromache did not even care that people looked at her strangely because she was not dressed suitably for a Princess.

Once they returned to their chambers, instead of dressing themselves properly, Hector led Andromache over to the bed and slowly began to undress her and they made love.

After their love making, Andromache rested her head on her pillow and looked at Hector who was resting his eyes. She still felt uncomfortable watching him, whether he was clothed or not, and felt even more awkward when he undressed her to make love.

She still felt like a child, a young maiden that should know nothing of the world of love. It was true that she knew nothing of true love, yet as she looked at Hector's calm face as he rested, she felt an undeniable hope to one day love him, to one day experience the greatness which is called love.

"I can feel your eyes on me," said Hector, his eyes still closed, and he laughed slightly and then opened them and looked at Andromache.

Andromache smiled slightly, and continued to watch her husband. "I'm still not used to waking and finding you there."

Hector turned in the bed, so he and Andromache were facing one another. "I'm not used to seeing you either. We will get used to it, though."

Andromache looked at Hector thoughtfully. "You have never shared a bed with a woman before?"

A slight smile flashed across Hector's lips for a second, not because he was remembering some wonderful night with a woman – there had never been such a night, but because Andromache was so bold with him. It surprised him, yet he enjoyed it.

As Hector allowed his thoughts to occupy himself for a moment, Andromache realised how blunt she had been and wished she could take it back.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't ask you such things," said Andromache hastily.

"No," said Hector, and he gently rested his hand on hers because he could see she was uncomfortable. "You were blunt … but I don't mind." And he smiled gently. "And no, I have never actually shared this bed with anyone … not even a dog." And he laughed.

"These things are private to you, I shouldn't have asked," said Andromache.

"You can ask me whatever you like," said Hector, and he felt another pang of sadness because his own wife didn't think she could speak plainly with him. He had seen other men treat their women terribly, he had heard the horror stories, yet he had always been determined to be a good husband.

"If you could have chosen, would you have married for love?" asked Andromache, and she gazed at her husband.

"I think I did have a choice," said Hector, and he rolled onto his back and looked up to the ceiling. "My father asked me to marry and he gave me advice on those he thought would be suitable. I could probably have refused his offers, but I wanted to please him. I chose to."

Andromache looked at Hector thoughtfully. She could somehow imagine the great king giving his son a scroll of the names of suitable women; she could almost see the star beside her name that indicated it would be a kind gift to his old friend King Eetion.

She was not upset, or even surprised, but she wondered if Hector always tried to please his father. She could also imagine times when he was a child and always wanting to please his father, even though he was first born.

She rolled onto her back and wondered why she should even care if Hector always felt the need to prove himself to his father. She subtly glanced across to Hector, and could see his troubled face lost in thought, and she realised that for some reason she did care.

------

The hours passed comfortably between Hector and Andromache, and finally they both rose from their bed and prepared for the crowning feast for Andromache.

Andromache sat in a chair on the balcony and looked out to Troy while Hector finished adjusting his breastplate.

She felt nauseous, the very pit of her stomach wanted to revolt, and she looked out to the wonderful city and allowed a tear to trickle down her cheek, and she did not even attempt to wipe it away.

She carefully glanced to look into their chambers and saw Hector. She looked at him and felt nothing, nothing at all and she wished she could feel something, if only to show that she could still feel.

Her whole body felt numb with fear and she could feel her nerves flutter in her stomach like angry butterflies. She massaged her stomach gently, and watched as the sun set beyond Troy.

She had never seen a more glorious sight, and had never felt more undeserving to witness such a display of beauty. She wanted to smile, she wanted to be happy, but as she turned to look into her new chambers once more, she saw Hector laughing with his servant and she couldn't help but feel angry that he was happy and she was not.

Andromache slowly rose to her feet and almost felt like she was going to faint. She walked over to the balcony and rested her hands on the wall, and released a deep breath. She could feel her heart hammering against her chest and she closed her eyes slowly, and sighed when she felt tears against her closed eyelids.

She wanted to be brave, she wanted to be strong, but at the prospect of finally sealing her marriage in Troy, she felt more nauseous than she ever had before.

Tonight she would become a Princess of Troy, and that title alone held so much more than even the Queen of Thebe. She would be one of the most powerful women, perhaps only second to Queen Hecuba, and she couldn't bare the thought of holding such a prestigious title when she was only a simple Princess from Thebe.

She had always been a rebellious Princess who would much rather play with her brothers than learn how to loom. She detested social gatherings with women, she hated welcoming guests because she always felt inadequate to do so, and now … now she was being thrust into a world, a life that would be fully occupied with entertaining and appearing as a model and brilliant Princess.

When she would walk through the marketplace in Thebe, she would see young girls her own age and they would laugh and pretend to sword fight, and she felt more at home when watching them than she ever felt at a great feast.

Often she wondered why she was ever a Princess, why she had ever been born to a King and Queen, because she knew deep down inside her that she was not what a Princess ought to be, and she knew she could certainly never be a Queen.

"Are you ready?"

Andromache gasped quietly, feeling herself torn from her thoughts, and turned to see Hector looking at her with a puzzled and worried expression.

"Yes … yes, I am ready," said Andromache, stuttering slightly. She avoided Hector's gaze and entered their chambers. She then looked in the looking glass at herself and looked at the Theben crown she wore and wanted to touch it, she wanted to caress it and never let it go, but she could feel Hector's anxious eyes staring into her back and she turned away.

"Everything will be fine, Andromache," said Hector, and a small smile crossed his lips, "I promise you."

Andromache looked up to Hector, and could easily see that he spoke truthfully, but she wanted to know how he could promise her such a thing. She couldn't understand how he could possibly promise her anything, when the future was so unknown to them both.

Hector then offered Andromache his arm, and she took it slowly.

-----

The main meeting hall was surrounded in darkness except for a few candles that burned brightly. Only King Priam and a few of his advisors, and now Andromache and Hector, stood in the room.

For a few moments they all glanced at one another, allowing the silence to grow awkward, and then Priam stepped forward and outstretched his hand and gestured for Andromache to take it.

Andromache shot a quick and anxious look to Hector, though she did not know why, and she saw him smile reassuringly to her and nod for her to take Priam's hand.

Cautiously, Andromache walked forward and took Priam's hand. She was then asked to lower down onto her knees, and she did so ever so slowly because she was terrified of what would happen.

She knew no physical harm would come to her, but she already knew of the emotional pain that would seep through her like poison when her Theben crown was removed and replaced with one of Troy.

Priam began to quietly speak, but Andromache blocked out all sound. She did not want to hear him or anyone talk of Thebe, and as she felt Priam lightly touch her head and then gently pick up her crown, she fought the sudden urge to take it back.

Andromache looked up and watched as Priam delicately held the crown in his hands, and hand it to one his advisors. She then watched as he was given a beautiful Trojan crown, and just looking at it made Andromache feel inadequate and unsuitable for it.

A low breath escaped Andromache's mouth, and she looked down to the floor and closed her eyes as she felt the Trojan crown placed on her head.

Immediately she felt the need to throw it away, it irritated and felt alien to her. She looked up and saw her old Theben crown and wanted to hold it so much. She wanted to cradle it and never let it go because it was one of the last few things that was from her home.

Andromache had felt it many times before, but after all that had happened, this time the feeling was more real. She looked at the crown from Thebe and knew she was saying goodbye to it forever; she was saying goodbye to Thebe forever.

--------


	11. Chapter 11

**Learning to Love - Chapter 11**

**A/N: **I truly appreciate the reviews you have given, thank you for reading and/or reviewing!

--------

A rapture of applause shook Andromache to her core as she and Hector entered the great feasting hall after Andromache's crowning as a Trojan Princess. Hundreds of faces suddenly turned to look at them, and many of them looked in some way similar to Hector.

Someone at the far end of the hall shouted something that Andromache could not understand, and Hector laughed happily in reply. He then looked down to Andromache, and could see that she looked more petrified than he had ever seen her.

"Andromache?" he said quietly, his eyes widening in concern.

Andromache shook her head when she heard Hector's voice, as if to shake away her nerves and she looked up to him and smiled weakly. "I … I am fine." She said after a moment, and then she turned to look back at the hundreds of people conversing, laughing, and eating happily in the hall.

Hector nodded, and said nothing more. He put his hand over Andromache's as she rested it on his arm, and he led her to their places at the great table.

King Priam and Queen Hecuba had already taken their places at the head table, and their various children had taken their places also. They both turned and smiled fondly when they saw Hector and Andromache near, and Priam rose to his feet to embrace his son, and then he kissed Andromache's head softly.

As soon as Priam's lips touched her, Andromache felt her mind rush back to the last time her own father had kissed her so tenderly. She closed her eyes for a moment, remembering that time, and tried to imagine that her family was with her now.

When she opened her eyes, she quickly scanned the hall once more and could almost perfectly imagine where each of her family members would sit. She could imagine Podes laughing and drinking with Hector's brothers and friends, she could see Timon and Charis sitting at the table and feeding each other grapes, and she could see her own parents toasting to her and Hector.

These thoughts clouded Andromache's mind, and she felt Hector help her into her chair, and then she felt him brush against her gently as he took his chair beside her.

Then all of a sudden, Andromache was pulled away from her thoughts when Priam stood.

"My wonderful family and friends," he said happily, "I feel blessed to be standing here today and announcing the marriage of my darling son, Prince Hector, and Princess Andromache." He then turned to look at both Hector and Andromache, and his smile broadened. "I never thought I would see the day that Hector chose to marry, and all I can say is that Princess Andromache must be a wonderful woman to capture his heart." He then raised his goblet and asked the guests to join him in toasting to the new couple.

Andromache felt her cheeks flush as hundreds of men and women toasted to her and Hector, and she felt as if her stomach was twisting and turning, not only because she and Hector were the focus of everyone's attention, but because she was thinking of Priam's words.

She had not captured Hector's heart, she did not believe she ever would and did not even know if she wanted to. Her marriage to him was purely to strengthen Thebe, and she looked at Priam and wondered why he would say such things.

"These grapes are very good," said Hector, and he suddenly placed a thorn of grapes on Andromache's plate. He then smiled at the confused look he gave her. "I simply want you to try them; I think you will like them."

Andromache couldn't help but return Hector's smile, and she pulled off one of the grapes and slowly placed it into her mouth. As she tasted it, she looked at Hector, and she uncontrollably smiled. She did like the grapes, they were like a mouth watering sensation and as soon as she had finished her first one she went on to the next.

Hector helped himself to a few more things around him, and then took a large drink of his wine before turning to Andromache once more.

"Is this all too much for you?" he asked carefully, afraid of her answer, but also afraid that she would not answer him truthfully.

Andromache looked at Hector thoughtfully for a moment, and then turned away when she could no longer bare his eyes delving into hers. "No … no, this is fine." She then smiled slightly. "You have more family and friends than I expected, but that is all … it was just a surprise to see so many people." She then laughed quietly and looked at all of the faces. "I would not be surprised if there are more people in this hall than the entire population of Thebe."

Hector laughed at that also, and looked at some of the faces in the hall also. He then lowered his voice, so that only Andromache would hear him. "I suspect you have heard how many siblings I have, and that they are not all to my mother."

"I have," said Andromache, almost ashamed to admit it.

Hector smiled weakly, almost sadly, and nodded his head slightly. "Our family has always been the topic of hundreds of stories; it would have surprised me if you had not heard." He then took a sip of his wine, and turned to look at his wife.

"I am surprised you have not asked about my brother Troilus," Said Hector, "many people usually ask as soon as they have met him … or they send a servant to find out for them." He laughed slightly, recalling one of the times a distant relative had visited and had sent a servant to the kitchens to find out more about the young boy.

Andromache remembered meeting Troilus, and had certainly been curious about him, but she was surprised that others had been curious also. She searched the hall quickly and carefully for Hector's brother, and finally she rested her eyes upon him. She stared at him for a moment, and as she looked at him she understood that it was not impossible for only her to wonder about him.

"It is not my place to ask about him," said Andromache, and she felt Hector's eyes on her and she turned to face him. "He is your brother, that is all I need to know."

"I wish others were like you," said Hector, "I wish people did not look at him and suddenly question his being. You are right … he is my brother … but … he is not my father's son."

Andromache's eyes narrowed in confusion, and she carefully stole a glance at Troilus again, and then she felt reminded of Aeneas and remembered his story, of how he was supposedly the son of Aphrodite.

The Princess' mind was running at full speed as she tried to understand Hector's words, and then it suddenly dawned upon her as she continued to look at Troilus. He was the son of a god.

Andromache looked away from him, and looked to Hector and saw he was looking at his brother. She carefully placed her hand upon his, and softly whispered: "You do not have to explain anything to me, Troilus is your brother and I am very happy to be his sister now."

Hector looked down to Andromache's hand over his and smiled softly. He then turned to look at his wife, and took his other hand and ran it along her cheek gently. "I do not deserve you … I never will."

Andromache closed her eyes at the touch of Hector's rough hand, and then slowly placed her free hand over his so she could keep his on her face. She then opened her eyes, and for a moment Hector and Andromache's eyes were locked together.

It seemed as if hours passed as they looked at one another, as they delved into one another's souls, and then suddenly a loud crash in the hall both startled them and they looked to where the noise had come from.

At the far end of the hall, Paris lay on the floor laughing after having being playfully pushed. A group of men, including Aeneas, were around him and they now all laughed too.

Hector sighed heavily, and allowed his hand to fall from Andromache's face. "I have yet to see the day when Paris can attend a feast without getting wildly drunk."

Andromache smiled, reminded of her own brother. "He is young; there is still time for him to improve."

Hector nodded. "There is still time, but I fear not enough. My father has been thinking of having Paris join the army, but … he is still so young." He then stopped for a moment, choosing his next words carefully. "It is not only a certain age that is required for the army, it is a certain mind." He then looked at Andromache, and could see her looking thoughtfully at him. "I would not wish the live of a soldier on any man who did not want it."

"Did you choose to be a soldier?" asked Andromache, her voice very soft and almost careful. She did not want to question Hector too much in case he flinched away from her.

"I am the oldest son," said Hector quietly, "my path was chosen for me before I was born." He then sighed. "I would not change anything, I am very content. I only know that the life of a soldier … and even a soldier's wife is a hard one."

Hector's last words stung Andromache painfully, and she turned to look away from him for a moment. She did not want to be reminded of being a soldier's wife, she knew she was one, but she did not want to think about it until it was absolutely necessary.

Even though she did not love him, Andromache would suffer whenever Hector went away to fight. She would wait anxiously for him to return because without him her own fate was unknown. He could die, and then what would happen to her? Would she be returned to Thebe, or would she be married off to another Trojan? And what if they had children, what would happen to their children?

All of these thoughts dashed through Andromache's mind and she was starting to feel faint. She felt her body sway slightly, and she gripped onto the table for support.

"Andromache!?" said Hector quickly, and he saw the color fade from Andromache's face. And then right before his eyes Andromache quickly started to fall from her chair, and just barely he was able to save her from falling onto the floor.

The hall was suddenly silenced and they all turned to watch as Hector rushed from the feasting hall with Andromache unconscious in his arms. He raced through the halls to their chamber, members of his family and servants following behind, and as soon as he reached their chamber he rested his wife onto their bed.

"The surgeon has been called, Hector," said Aeneas and he stood by Hector, an anxious and worried look freely expressed on his face.

"Get some cold water and cloths!" ordered Hecuba as she entered the room briskly, and knelt down beside Andromache.

Priam soon entered the room also and he stood beside Hector and rested an arm on his shoulder.

"Perhaps the heat in the hall was too much for her," suggested Priam, as he looked down to Andromache.

Hector looked down to Andromache and he shook his head slowly, but only Aeneas noticed. Hector knew that was not why his wife fainted, he knew it was an accumulation of marrying him, moving to Troy, and reminding her that she was the wife of a soldier finally pushed her over the edge she had been hanging on.

Hecuba looked around the room and the dozens of faces that had appeared. She sighed heavily. "I think it best that only a few of us remain, Princess Andromache needs air to breathe."

Priam nodded in agreement, and he and many others left, leaving only Hecuba, Hector, and a few servants in the room.

Sofia then suddenly entered the room, the royal appointed surgeon following closely behind her.

"How long has she been unconscious?" asked the surgeon, as he rushed into the room. He did not waste time on formally greeting Hector or Hecuba; instead he went to Andromache's side and pushed aside the servant who was wetting her head with a damp cloth.

"No more than ten minutes," said Hector, and he watched anxiously as the surgeon felt Andromache's wrist for her pulse.

"Has she been acting normally?" asked the surgeon.

Hector could only nod his head; he looked down at Andromache and felt sickness run through him and try to escape. He felt guilty, it rushed through him and all he wanted to do was embrace Andromache and apologise for all he had put her through.

In that moment he wished he had never chosen to marry, he wished he could turn back the time so Andromache could still be with her family and he would never have to meet her and put her through so much pain.

Moments seemed lost as Hector wrestled with his guilt, and he heard his mother and the surgeon talking and then he turned to them and tried to make sense of what they were saying.

"She is probably just exhausted," said the surgeon to Hecuba, "these last few days have been a lot for her, which is of course understandable. When she wakes up, have her eat a little and then she needs to rest."

"When will she wake up?" asked Hecuba.

"She may not wake until morning now," said the man, and he looked down to Andromache and felt her pulse once more. "She is breathing nicely now, and is probably just resting. If she does not wake by tomorrow afternoon, I will come again."

Hecuba nodded, and thanked the surgeon and then showed him out of the room. She then stood by the door for a few moments, and then returned to the bed chamber.

Hector now sat beside Andromache, and he was brushing the hair out of her face. She was cold to touch, and a few quivering breaths escaped from her as he gently caressed her face.

"I should never have married her," said Hector, upon hearing his mother return. "No woman should have to share a life with me."

Hecuba quickly walked up to her son and turned him to face her. She knelt down in front of him, and forced him to look at her. "Hector, it is an honor for any woman to marry you!"

Hector scoffed at his mother's words. "Yes … it is an honor to live in fear of whether or not I will return when I go away to fight, it is an honor to marry a soldier like me who knows nothing of women."

"Do not say such things, do not even think them!" said Hecuba, sadly. She looked at her darling boy, her first-born, and could see how he wrestled with his thoughts. "Life is hard, marriage is hard, but the blessings that come from them are what makes each day worthwhile." She then sighed heavily, and looked to Andromache. "Andromache is a beautiful young woman, and more your match than I would have ever imagined. I know that one day you will both love each other, I can see it even beginning now."

Hector shook his head at the absurd thought of already falling in love with Andromache. He hoped that one day they would love each other, but it was too soon, he did not feel as if he deserved her love or even deserved to love her.

"Yes, Hector!" said Hecuba sternly. "How else can you explain why you feel like this now? You feel like this now because you like Andromache … and one day that like will turn into love and it will be the most amazing thing you have ever felt."

"Is that how you feel about father?" Hector asked.

Hecuba looked at Hector for a few moments before replying. "Yes … that is how I feel about your father. He is my life, he is my world. I could not imagine live without him, I could not imagine letting a day go by without being near him."

"How … how can you share him then?" asked Hector, and even though he was a grown man he was worried of his mother's reproach at his blunt question. He had never dared to question his parent's relationship, but now he wanted to know, he felt he needed to understand.

For a few moments Hecuba just looked her son in disbelief. She could not believe he had asked her what she had feared to be asked for so many years. She had seen women of the court dart around the subject, and she hadn't cared, but now that her own son was asking her this question she felt as if she could crumble in his arms because she had always kept the true answer hidden.

For years she had stood to one side and not protested while Priam took countless women to his bed chambers. She had heard servants gossiping, she had seen child after child be born to various women, and she had always either turned a blind eye or acted as if it did not bother her. But it had always bothered her, no matter how much she tried or wished to be friends with some of the women, she could not help but feel disdain towards them. And the only reason she said nothing was because she did not want to lose Priam. He truly was her world, she loved him and their children more than anything, and she was not prepared to ruin anything by revealing how she truly felt.

"Your father is the King of Troy," said Hecuba carefully, after a few minutes, "I share him with every citizen of Troy." And she paused for a moment, and then continued. "I share him because I love him so much that I would rather die than not have him at all."

Then Andromache stirred in her sleep, and both Hector and Hecuba turned to look at her. She still slept peacefully, and Hecuba rose to her feet.

"You should rest now, my son," she said gently. She then left the room without another word.

Hector watched as his mother left, and then continued to stare at the door for a few moments before he finally rose to his feet and walked over to his armor stand. He very slowly and quietly then began to undress from his formal soldier attire, and once he was fully undressed he wrapped a small cloth around his waist and then walked out onto the balcony.

The city was cloaked in darkness, and the sky overhead was now full of sparking stars. He rested his palms on the wall of the balcony and exhaled slowly.

For the first time in his life he truly had no idea what he was doing. Before meeting Andromache he always knew what his life entailed, he always knew he was a soldier and that he would be sent away to fight, but since marrying Andromache she had been swept into his life too and now their paths were joined together and clouded.

He hated not knowing what was going to happen, he hated not knowing how Andromache would adjust to Troy and to him. He hated the thought of leaving Andromache if ever the army was called away because he would feel he was abandoning her here. He believed that he was solely responsible for Andromache's life and her happiness as he was the one who had chosen to marry her.

Hector looked up to the heavens and inwardly begged the gods to guide him, to help guide him along a path where Andromache would be happy with him. He would never be able to live with himself if she was miserable in Troy because he would know he was the cause of it.

"What happened?" asked a voice, and Hector spun around to see Andromache stepping out onto the balcony.

Hector's heart nearly leapt out of his chest with joy as soon as he saw Andromache, and he rushed up to her and embraced her.

"I am so happy you're awake," he exclaimed joyously.

"What happened?" Andromache asked again, a slight note of worry in her voice. She could only remember being in the feasting hall and speaking with Hector, and as the minutes flew by she remembered what Hector was speaking of and remembered feeling faint.

"You fainted," replied Hector, and he pulled away from Andromache, a broad smile on his face. "I am so glad you are awake."

Andromache tried her best to smile, but she couldn't help worrying at hearing that she had fainted. There had been very few times in her life that she had fainted, and when she thought of what Hector had said she felt nauseous and lightheaded again.

She lightly pushed past Hector and sat down in one of the chairs on the balcony, and began to inhale and exhale slowly.

Hector's eyes widened in surprise and anxiety, and he knelt down beside Andromache as she sat in the chair. "What is wrong, do you feel ill again? Do you want me to call for the surgeon?"

Andromache shook her head. "No … no I am fine. Just a little tired."

Hector nodded, and he took Andromache's hand in his. "Would you like me to carry you to the bed?"

Andromache couldn't help but laugh at her husband's sincere words. She looked at him and shook her head slightly. "No, I will be fine. I just want to catch some of the air before I go back inside … if that is –"

"That is fine," interjected Hector, and he smiled and then sat in the chair beside Andromache.

Andromache looked down to the floor uncomfortably. "I … I am sorry if I worried you. I seem to be doing that a lot, and I do not mean to."

Hector looked at Andromache for a few moments, and then lifted her head gently with his index finger so she would look directly at him. "You never have to apologise to me, Andromache. I cannot even begin to imagine how much you have been through since you met me."

Instinctively, Andromache leaned forward and pressed her lips against Hector's. At first she was anxious, and nervous to kiss him too much, and then she felt Hector's arms wrap around her back and she felt her hands run up his arms and find themselves in his hair.

For the first time since meeting him, Andromache lost herself completely. She lowered all of the walls protecting her heart, and allowed Hector's kiss to gush into every corner of her body.

His very touch rushed through her body and warmed every inch of her. She could feel the hair on her neck raise, and Goosebumps began to appear.

Finally Hector pulled away breathlessly, and he looked at Andromache and could see a small and embarrassed smile on her face. In that moment he felt as if he was seeing his wife for the very first time, he could look into her eyes and she was no longer guarding her soul. Instead she was allowing him to take a glimpse.

As Hector continued to look at Andromache, she could feel tears seep into her eyes and she wanted to look away from her husband so he couldn't see them but he already had and he stroked her face softly with the back of his hand.

Andromache closed her eyes at Hector's touch, and she felt a tear slip through her barriers and slip slowly down her cheek. She hastily moved to wipe it away, like she had once done before, but Hector was too fast for her and he gently wiped it away for her.

"I am sorry," said Andromache, and she placed her hand over Hector's as he cupped her cheek. She felt so weak and inferior in front of him, she wanted nothing more than to run and hide.

Hector looked at his wife, and a low breath released from him. He looked at his wife and she was such a proud young woman, yet under the surface he was beginning to see how much she felt.

"I want you to be happy, Andromache," Hector whispered, too scared to speak loudly in case he made Andromache flinch away from him. "I want you to be happy with me."

"I will be," Andromache whispered, just as quietly as Hector, "I am happy."

Hector shook his head. "No, you are not." He then sighed, and watched as Andromache opened her eyes to look at him. "It is fine if you are not happy; you are allowed to be confused, sad, or even scared." He then paused for a moment, and a slight smile crept across his lips. "I promise you this though, dear Andromache, you will be happy in Troy. Even if it kills me, I will make sure you are happy in Troy."

A small laugh escaped Andromache as she listened to Hector's foolish words. However, as she looked at him she realised that he truly meant what he said. She realised that even if it did take his death, he would make her happy.

For a moment silence surrounded them like an awkward feeling of tension, and then laughter was heard from the courtyard below and Hector and Andromache were drawn away from their own thoughts and each other.

Hector rose to his feet and looked over the balcony. He scowled at the sight he saw, and then turned away.

A puzzled look crossed Andromache's face as she looked at Hector, and she stood up and walked over to the balcony. She peered over it slowly, and saw Prince Paris kissing a young maiden.

"He can never contain himself," muttered Hector, an obvious tone of annoyance in his voice. "Perhaps the army would be good for him."

Andromache looked at her husband, and could not ignore the sharpness of his tone. "Perhaps," was all she could say in reply. She could hear more giggling from the courtyard, and in her heart she knew that joining the army would not cure Hector's brother, it would only break him.

"I think I shall retire now," said Andromache, and she began to drift towards their chamber.

"Andromache?" said Hector, and he watched as Andromache turned to look at him with a slight look of curiosity and surprise on her face.

"Yes?"

"If it was your brother, what would you do?" Hector asked.

For a moment Andromache thought carefully, and then she stared directly into Hector's eyes. "I would talk to him, try to help and guide him in any way I could." She then exhaled, and took a step closer towards Hector. "You are a wonderful man, Hector, and he would do well to look up to you if he does not already."

Andromache smiled shyly, and then turned and entered their chambers.

-------


	12. Chapter 12

**Learning to Love - Chapter 12**

**A/N:** Thank you for reading/reviewing!

-------

The months that followed Andromache's arrival in Troy were filled with first learning more about Hector, and familiarizing herself with his family and the palace.

At first it was daunting being faced the challenge of meeting and remembering the names of each of Hector's relatives, but he was incredibly supportive and late at night they would lay in their bed together and he would tell her stories about his family so she could remember them better.

She soon found that whenever she looked at Hector's sister Creusa, she thought of Aeneas because Hector had told her of a child-like love she had for him when they were children.

However, Andromache found herself a witness to a tension between Aeneas and Creusa when she saw them. She would be dining in the hall, and would un-expectantly catch them gazing at each other for too long, or she would be walking through the halls and see them brush against each other in a courtyard on their way to different locations.

It did not take Andromache long to understand there was an attachment between them; the more she saw them the more she could see it weighed upon them both. Aeneas looked tired and had stopped visiting herself and Hector in the evenings, and even though Andromache did not know Creusa well she could see that she was even more reserved and guarded than she had been when they first met.

"I feel as if I am learning to know some of your sisters and soon they will leave," said Andromache, as she worked at her loom in their chambers while Hector poured over a dozen scrolls that were spread across their table. "It is a shame I have not known them for long, especially Laodice, I will be sad to see her go."

Hector did not look up, but he smiled. He had noticed and was pleased that Andromache had grown attached to members of his family; he hoped that the friendships would help settle her more in Troy.

"Yes, it is a shame," Hector finally replied.

"I know Laodice is betrothed, but is Creusa?" Andromache asked, and she tried to keep her tone neutral.

"No, not yet," said Hector. "I know my father is thinking of it though, he told Aeneas and me that he was considering a few suitors."

Andromache exhaled heavily as she now understood the sudden change in Aeneas and

Creusa. She had not considered it before, but she now felt fortunate that she had not grown attached to a man in Thebe. She imagined how much harder it would have been for her to leave, but she could not even begin to because the pain she felt then was already too much.

Restlessness began to consume Andromache as she thought of Thebe, and she stopped working at her loom and rose to her feet and drifted out onto the balcony.

She had tried to not think of Thebe, she found it easier to not think of her home, but at times it would creep back in and she would always be left with an empty feeling. She thought of her family in Thebe, and imagined what they would be doing now.

It was hard to imagine them doing anything, though, as she imagined them just as she had left them. She imagined them still standing in the entrance hall after saying goodbye, she could not imagine their lives moving on and not because they could not live without her, but because she could not live without them. She needed them; she wanted her own life back.

A new life had been forged for her here in Troy, though, and she felt a slight feeling of guilt for wishing to return to Thebe. Her days were filled with looming, visits from Hector's family, and walks around the palace.

Andromache knew that Hector had tried to fill her days for her so she would not be left alone, and she was thankful to him but it did not compare to what she had in Thebe. She turned and looked back to Hector and he was as she left him, religiously studying the scrolls before his eyes.

She had come to realise that she cared for Hector; she enjoyed his company, and was thankful to have married him because she knew she could not have asked for a kinder husband but there was something missing. She did not love him, she loved her family, and she missed that love.

As the wind whipped around Andromache, she deeply inhaled the fresh air and closed her eyes for a slight moment. She was not aware for how long she stood like that, and was only torn away from her memories when she felt something brush against her.

Andromache's eyes shot open, and she turned to see Hector standing beside her. He smiled, yet his brow was creased and he looked worried.

"Is something wrong?" Hector tentatively asked.

Andromache shook her head, and smiled. "No … no, I am fine. I just wanted to feel the air."

Hector nodded, although he wasn't entirely convinced. "Are you happy here, Andromache?"

For a moment Andromache was taken aback by Hector's words, but then she had almost expected him to ask her eventually. She had seen it in his eyes; she had seen him watch her with wonder.

"Of course," was all she could reply.

"If there's ever something bothering you, or if you do not feel happy then you can tell me," said Hector.

"Thank you," Andromache finally replied. She then turned to look at Hector. "Are you happy?"

Hector looked just as taken aback as Andromache had felt. She watched his expression carefully, studying his movements.

"I am very happy," said Hector, and he smiled to prove his words.

"You are allowed to not be," said Andromache carefully, "I would understand." She saw Hector's puzzled eyes gaze at her, and sighed heavily. "You have been doing everything you can to make me happy, you have been filling my days and pleasing me at every turn … I had to wonder if you were happy. I had to wonder if this is what you expected, if this is how you expected our marriage … any marriage to be."

Minutes passed as Hector registered Andromache's words. "I … I had not expected it to be this hard, to be this difficult." He then nervously rushed his hand through his hair. "I don't know what I expected, I think I expected my life to go on as normal but it has been completely turned upside down." He then turned to Andromache, and cupped her face lightly with his hand.

"You have turned my life upside down," continued Hector, "but I am so glad you have. I was foolish in thinking things would go on as they were, and I will forever be thankful that you came into my life. My life feels fuller now that I am sharing it with you."

Andromache closed her eyes and leant against Hector's hand. "I want to deserve you Hector, I want to love you. It is no less than what you deserve. I … should love you."

"Hush," soothed Hector, and he took Andromache into his arms. "If I live everyday like this then I am more than happy, anything else is just a bonus."

"You deserve more," Andromache whispered, and she pressed her face against Hector's chest.

"Let me be the judge of what I deserve," said Hector gently. He then looked down to Andromache and watched as she looked up at him. "I feel as if I will never deserve you, Andromache, so let us both agree to disagree on whether or not we shall ever feel deserving of one another." And then his face flashed a big smile.

Andromache could not help but laugh slightly. She then looked down and rested her head on his chest again, and they both watched as the sun began to set across the great ocean. She knew that she did not love him, and even though she did not, she knew she cared for him and felt safe around him and for her that was more than enough.

-------

A cool wind rushed through the halls of the palace as Andromache walked through them, with Sofia following a few steps behind. She delicately brushed her hand along the walls as she walked, and her mind was far away and occupied with thoughts of Thebe.

She wondered how her family were, especially how her parents were. She wished they were well and did not worry about her, and she wished that her brothers and their families were well also.

"Is there anything you would like to do today, Princess Andromache?" asked Sofia, and she watched her lady very carefully. She could tell when Andromache thought of Troy or when she thought of Thebe, there was a shadow that almost formed over her eyes when she thought of Thebe, it was like a protective barrier.

"Hector said he would like to have lunch with me," said Andromache, her voice distant, "but nothing else."

Sofia nodded. She was in agreement with Hector that it was best for Andromache to keep occupied so she would not dwell on the past, and so she was disheartened to know there was no more planned.

"Perhaps Queen Hecuba would like to see you," Sofia carefully suggested after a few minutes had passed.

"I believe she is spending the day with Laodice," said Andromache, "there is not much time before her betrothed comes."

A laughter then rung through the halls, and both Andromache and Sofia halted and looked ahead to see Aeneas and Creusa giggling over something.

It did not take long for Aeneas and Creusa to feel Andromache and Sofia's eyes on them, and as soon as Andromache felt their heavy and worried eyes on her she flinched slightly and turned away.

"Follow me quickly, Sofia," Andromache whispered urgently, and she began to retreat from the uncomfortable scene that lay ahead.

The way Creusa and Aeneas had looked at one another, the way Aeneas had stroked her arm, made Andromache feel certain that she had intruded on an intimate moment and she wished to flee as quickly as possible.

"Andromache!" a voice called, and Andromache did not have to pause to know that it was Creusa.

Unwillingly, Andromache slowly stopped but she did not turn to look at her sister as she approached her.

"Sofia, please leave us," ordered Andromache.

Sofia obediently nodded and left Andromache and Creusa who now stood a step behind her.

"I hope Aeneas and I did not surprise you, Andromache," said Creusa, and she chose her words very carefully. She stepped in front of Andromache, and her eyes were wide and pleading.

"Of course you did not," said Andromache, and she tried to force a smile on her face. "I just forgot … I just forgot something in my chambers, that is all, and I suddenly remembered."

"I know what you must think," said Creusa, and her voice was almost sad.

"I have no right to think anything," said Andromache, and she looked at Creusa with a hard look. She did not want to have this conversation; she did not want to be caught up in a secret romance, especially when it concerned Hector's sister.

"Andromache," said Creusa, and she bit her lip so she would not release the tears that now hovered over her eyelids, desperate to plunge down her cheeks. She took Andromache's hand within hers, she desperately wanted to explain.

"I … I do not want to know," said Andromache and she looked away from her new sister. She had not known Creusa long, but she could feel how much she was hurting from the tone of her voice, and she wanted to help her but she knew she shouldn't. "You are Hector's sister … if he ever found out, if he ever even presumed to know …," Andromache then paused because she did not want to think of the look of betrayal Hector would have.

"You already know," said Creusa, failing to say the words that were so open in the air already. "I can see it in your eyes."

For a few moments there was nothing but silence between them. Andromache allowed her eyes to drift off and she looked out to the courtyard while she thought of how to escape without hurting her sister's feelings.

"I am sorry I have put you in this position, Andromache," said Creusa quietly. "From all I know of you, I like you very much and I am sorry that you know. It is not fair to you."

"I know nothing, Creusa," said Andromache, and she tried to smile and pretend as if this was all silly, but she couldn't.

"I love him," whispered Creusa, dismissing Andromache's words. "I love him more than anything in this world … I would rather die than marry one of the suitors my father is considering. I want only Aeneas … I need him."

Andromache was taken aback and felt as if the breath inside her had been stolen. She looked at the sad and pleading eyes of her sister and wished to retreat, she had never heard of such a love and she felt uncomfortable. Uncomfortable because she did not experience what Creusa described, because she did not love as fervently as she did and because she felt she never would.

"Please do not tell Hector … or my father," said Creusa, and she looked down to the floor and her dark hair blew with the wind slightly. "I know they need to know and they will … I will do it."

Andromache looked at her new sister and felt a surge of pity rush through her. And as she looked at her, she realised that she envied her. She envied the love she felt for another, she envied the passion she felt.

"Do you … do you think your father will grant Aeneas your hand?" asked Andromache.

Creusa smiled sadly at the thought, but shook her head slightly. "I do not know … I hope, I hope and pray to the gods, but I am a daughter of King Priam. My marriage is almost priceless."

Andromache looked away; she knew the meaning of those words to well as she was the daughter of a King. A King of a nation far below Troy in grandness, but a daughter of a King nonetheless and her hand in marriage was a valuable trade.

She shuddered at her own thoughts, she knew her father loved her and did not think of her as a treasure that could be bought and sold, but as she delved deeper into those words she realised that no matter how much her father loved her, she was a token that could be bought, and she had been bought and soon Creusa would be bought also.

"I shall hope with you," said Andromache, her voice barely above a whisper, and she took Creusa's hands within hers and a small smile crossed her lips.

------

"Have you had a good morning?" Hector called cheerfully, as soon as he heard their chamber door open. He stepped off of the balcony and entered their chamber to see Andromache closing their door.

"Yes, have you?" asked Andromache, and even she could tell she sounded as if she was distant and uninterested.

"The new soldiers are getting better and better each day," said Hector, and he walked over to the table and poured himself a goblet of wine. He then sat down in the chair and began to pick from some of the food that was spread beautifully across it.

"That is wonderful," said Andromache, and she tried to sound interested even though her thoughts still lingered on Creusa and Aeneas.

"Aeneas was in a foul mood when he came to train, though," said Hector thoughtfully as he tore apart some bread.

"I wonder why," said Andromache, and she kept her eyes low to the ground and picked a few grapes.

"Deiphobus thought it was because Aeneas got tangled in a fight last night," said Hector, "but it seemed more than that."

"Hmm, perhaps your brother is right though," was all Andromache could say, and she poured herself some water.

"So, did you do anything interesting?" asked Hector, as he could detect that Andromache was somewhat unwilling to discuss Aeneas. He thought she was bored of the subject.

"No," said Andromache too quickly, and then she smiled slightly towards Hector. "I just went for a walk through the palace. It still amazes me how much larger it is than … Thebe."

She had been so desperate to quash any suspicions Hector had had of her mood that she had gone from one topic she wished to ignore, to a topic she never wished to discuss. It was hard enough thinking of Thebe, talking about it made everything so much more real and therefore a thousand times more painful.

Hector watched his wife for a few moments before speaking, and he rested his head on the back of his hand while he thought. "We could go up into the mountains tomorrow, if you like. Aeneas and Deiphobus are more than capable of leading the army in lessons tomorrow."

A small smile spread across Andromache's face, and she looked across to her husband. "You are too good to me."

"No," said Hector in disagreement, "you are too good to me."

Andromache's smile became more strained as she looked at Hector because even though Hector meant his words kindly, she felt certain that he was wrong.

"I would like to go to the mountains," said Andromache after a few moments of silence, "if … if you wish to."

"Of course I do," said Hector, and he beamed broadly.

Suddenly there was a loud and almost thunderous knock on the door, and Andromache flinched slightly.

A puzzled expression began to sweep over Hector's face, and he rose to his feet and walked towards the door. He opened it quickly.

Andromache could hear someone speaking, but could not detect what they were saying. She carefully glanced towards the door but tried to pretend she was not interested, until suddenly Hector stepped out of the room and shut the door firmly behind him.

For a few minutes Andromache sat there and tried to occupy herself with rolling a grape in between her fingers. She then heard a door open and close. She looked back to the door Hector had exited from, even though she knew it was not that door she had heard someone enter from, and then stood up and walked through the chambers to their bed area.

Sofia was standing by the bathing room door, and was panting slightly.

"What is wrong?" asked Andromache, and she rushed towards her handmaiden.

Sofia looked around the room, and then looked up to Andromache. "Where is Prince Hector?" She whispered, so quiet and low than Andromache could barely hear her even though she was standing right in front of her.

"He is outside," answered Andromache. "Why?"

Sofia took Andromache's hand in hers and then led her into the bathing chamber. It was very rare for Sofia to be forceful with Andromache, even though they were friends, and so the Princess knew that something was wrong.

"Princess Creusa…," said Sofia, and then she paused and scanned the bathing chambers to make sure there was no one there even though she knew there wasn't, "she has spoken with her father and she wishes to marry Prince Aeneas!"

A low sigh escaped Andromache's mouth as she allowed Sofia's words to spin through her mind. "How do you know this?"

"It is all the servants can talk about … especially the kitchen maids," said Sofia, and she sounded almost apologetic and embarrassed.

"You understood what we saw today, didn't you?" Andromache asked.

"It's hard to mistake it," said Sofia bluntly, "and I have seen them before … they are not very careful at times."

"Do you know King Priam's answer?"

"He refuses to speak to anyone except Prince Hector," replied Sofia. "I heard … I heard that he shouted for Princess Creusa to be sent out of his sight and that he has spoken to no one since, except to request his son's presence."

Andromache nodded, even though she was fond of him she could imagine the shock and horror King Priam would have felt on hearing Creusa's news, and she could see how those rushes of emotions would lead him to act hastily.

She then thought of her poor sister, of how brave she had been to even approach her father, and to then have him recoil and wish her out of his sight. She was almost tempted to see Creusa and comfort her, but then she thought of Hector and how he could possibly react and she immediately pushed that notion from her mind. She was Hector's wife, her allegiance was to him and she forced herself to remember that.

"Andromache?" a voice called.

Sofia and Andromache shot each other anxious looks, both recognizing Hector's voice. In that look they gave each other, it was almost as if a hundred words were uttered.

Andromache quickly sat down beside the bathing pool, took her sandals off, and rolled the hem of her robe up a little and then finally dipped her feet into the warm but refreshing water.

As her mistress occupied herself, Sofia ran from the bathing halls and left through another entrance.

The door to the bathing room from their chamber opened, and Andromache looked up to see Hector enter. At first she could not see his face, but she felt a somber and almost angry mood fill the room as soon as he entered.

"My father has called for me," said Hector, and he did not look at Andromache, instead he looked down to the marble floor. "I do not know how long I shall be gone, and I am sorry to have disturbed our lunch."

Andromache looked at her husband and it almost felt as if he was saying goodbye, as if he was walking towards his death. She quickly rose to her feet and walked towards Hector.

"What is wrong, Hector?" asked Andromache, and she looked at her husband desperately. She had never seen him like this; he was always so happy and strong.

"Nothing," said Hector, and he sighed. He then looked up to Andromache, and forced himself to smile slightly. "My father merely wishes to speak to me … you know how he can be, I could be away for days." And he tried to laugh, but it was almost impossible.

"Hector … I-," began Andromache. She wanted to confess to him, she knew it would not make things better, but looking at him like this she could not bear the thought of betraying him.

"Do not worry," interjected Hector, and he gently brushed the hair off of Andromache's face. "I promise I will return tonight."

He then allowed his hand to drop from her face and he kissed her cheek gently, and then began to walk away. He had reached the door and was about to open it when Andromache suddenly called him back.

"I know … I knew," cried Andromache. "I knew that Creusa loves Aeneas … I saw them today." She then realised how her words must have sounded, and quickly spoke again. "They were merely talking, no more, but … I could see … I could see that they love one another."

For a few moments Hector simply faced the door and said nothing. He stood there as still as a statue. He then slowly turned to face Andromache, and instead of appearing angry he looked far worse because betrayal and sadness was spread across his face.

"I'm sorry, Hector," said Andromache and she walked up to him. "I should have told you but Creusa wished to tell you and your father."

"Creusa is my sister … she is a Princess of Troy and is very near to being betrothed … and yet you think there is nothing wrong with her having a foolish passion for Aeneas!" shouted Hector.

"Aeneas is your dearest friend and Creusa is your sister," said Andromache, and she could feel her breath quicken, "I thought you would … you would understand."

"Yes, Aeneas is my friend but he is almost as bad as Paris when it comes to bedding women!" scowled Hector. "And Creusa … she is a reckless young girl … she has always …,"

"She has always loved him," said Andromache, finishing Hector's words. "She has always loved him and perhaps he has always loved her but did not wish to hope that it was possible to love her!"

"How can you speak of love when you do not even know how it feels?" spat Hector, and when he saw the look of shock on Andromache's face he suddenly wished to take back his words.

"I may not have been in love," said Andromache, anger ringing in every word she spoke, "but I have never been as sure of a thing as when I saw them together." She then paused for a moment, allowing her anger to control her, and then continued. "I wish I could feel just one ounce of the love they feel!"

A knock soon sounded on the door from their chamber, and both Hector and Andromache turned to look at it for a moment but then turned to look at each other.

"Go," said Andromache, "you have to break your sister's heart."

For a fleeting second a look of anger washed over Hector's face, and then it suddenly transformed into a look of pain. He had come so far with Andromache, he felt as if she was somewhat happy around him, and within minutes it felt as if they were back to how they were in Thebe … perhaps even worse than they had been there.

Andromache's hands began to uncontrollably shake, and she inhaled deeply in hopes that it would strengthen her. She looked at her husband and could see the pain he felt, and she understood because she felt almost the exact same pain.

She knew she had spoken unfairly to her husband, she knew he could beat her within an inch of her life and he could so, so easily and not only because he was the greatest warrior Troy had ever seen, but because he was her husband and he had every right to treat her as he saw fit and how he felt she deserved.

"I … am sorry, Hector," said Andromache, her voice stuttering slightly. She stepped closer to Hector, and then retreated back a few steps when he held up his hand for her to stop.

"You are right," said Hector, his voice almost flooding with sadness, "I am going to break her heart because she is a Princess of Troy, and that comes before she is my sister."

He then looked at Andromache for a few moments, and then turned and left the room.

Andromache watched as Hector closed the door behind him, and as he did so she could not help but feel as if he was closing the door to himself from Andromache. She could feel him shutting down and she wondered if he would ever forgive her. She desperately wished to go back to how they were, she wished she had not seen Cruesa and she wished she had held her tongue and been an obedient wife.

As if she was a wilting flower, Andromache slowly sunk down onto the floor and held her body with her arms so she would not fall apart. She rocked backwards and forwards, and then suddenly a gush of tears escaped from the prison of her eyes and she could not imprison them again.

The young Princess of Troy sat there and wept, she wept as she thought of her family in Thebe, she wept as she thought of living in Troy, and she wept as she thought of the excruciatingly painful look Hector had worn.


	13. Chapter 13

**Learning to Love  
**

**A/N:** I am sorry it has taken me so long to update. This is a longer chapter, I would consider it 2 chapters rolled into one. Enjoy, and thank you for the reviews!

--------

There was a deathly silence invading the halls as Hector walked through them to the main meeting hall. Very few servants passed him, and he angrily realised that they were probably all gossiping in secrecy.

Suddenly, Hector halted to a stop and his eyes caught sight of a small vase on one of the furnishings against the wall. He suddenly walked over to it, picked it up, and threw it as hard as he could against the opposite wall.

Tiny pieces of clay flew at every angle, and Hector stood there breathing heavily. He felt somewhat happier from releasing an ounce of his anger, and then backed up against the wall behind him and leant against it.

He exhaled deeply and it felt as if that one sigh released even more tension from within him, and then he held his face within his hands. He thanked the gods that no one passed through the hall as he tried to compose himself, and for a few minutes he simply stood like that.

Andromache's face flooded into his mind as he stood there, he could vividly remember her look of shock and surprise as he spoke harshly to her, and as he continued to stand there, the image of his sister Creusa floated into his mind also.

He loved his sister dearly, she was more reserved and quiet than Laodice or any of the others, and she was incredibly kind and soft hearted. His father would often joke that she was the mother hen of his children.

Then as he thought of his friend and cousin Aeneas, he thought of an older and matured version of his own brother Paris. Just like Paris, Aeneas was incredibly attractive to young maidens, and when they were younger he would often be seen flirting with them.

As the years wore on, however, Aeneas began to become a man and joining the army helped sculpt him into the man he now was. In the past few years, Hector had noticed that Aeneas spent less and less time with maidens, and he seemed almost envious when he had married Andromache, but Hector still doubted whether his friend ever truly wished to marry, especially a young girl like his sister.

The more he thought of his sister, the more he realised that he had to see his father. He allowed his hands to fall by his sides once more, and inhaled slowly before heading towards the main hall once more.

When reaching the main hall, Hector entered without knocking and was surprised to see his father and Creusa there. Priam sat in his throne, and Creusa stood out on the balcony.

"Have you heard of this nonsense?" Priam spat, his words rich with venom.

Hector saw Creusa flinch slightly at her father's words, and he felt a tug within him to embrace her. "I have, father."

"I expected such a thing from Laodice or even Lysianassa, but never Creusa," said Priam angrily, "and for Aeneas to act in such a way. It is an outrage!"

Hector nodded. "Yes, father."

"I pray to the gods that this news does not leave the palace," murmured Priam, "if it does then any of her suitors will be sure to hear of it and then not only her name but ours will be dragged through the streets for all to discuss."

Creusa then turned and she looked upon her brother. Her eyes were red and bloodshot, her face as pale as snow, and she looked deeply tormented and plagued by thoughts that raced through her mind.

Despite everything, she had had an inch of hope that her father would be overjoyed at the news that she and Aeneas loved one another. She had dared to hope, and that little ray of light had failed her and now she felt as if her whole world was collapsing around her.

Those that she loved, except for Aeneas, had turned against her dream. She was the topic of gossip to the servants, and she realized now more than ever that she would be married away and would never see the man she loved again.

"There will be nothing to discuss if you consent to our union," Creusa said. She felt as if she had lost so much already, that she did not care how much more she angered her father.

Priam gritted his teeth angrily and inhaled. He was silent for a moment, and then dismissing his daughter's words he turned to Hector once more. "Hector, you must send an envoy to Prince Heberus, tell him that he may have Creusa's hand in marriage and once you have done that send one of the elders to announce to the city that the Princess Creusa of Troy is betrothed to Prince Heberus of Garus."

"No, father, please!" cried Creusa, and she rushed to her father and knelt down in front of him. She clung to his robes, and allowed tears to wash freely down her deathly face. "I love Aeneas … he is a Prince of Troy, father, he is not some butcher or stable hand … he is Aeneas!"

Priam prised his robes from Creusa's grip, disgusted by her words. "You will marry Prince Heberus and that is the end of it. Can you not see how foolish you have been, to form an attachment over any man when you are a Princess of Troy and destined to be soon betrothed?"

"I could be betrothed to Aeneas, father," begged Creusa, "no would think it inappropriate, in fact I think the citizens of Troy would rather I marry him than Prince Heberus!"

"Never begin to assume what the citizens of Troy would rather," scowled Priam. "You silly girl, do you think they would have tossed rose petals over you as you walked by if they knew you were no better than a whore!?"

"Father!" cried Hector, and he stepped forward. He could not bear to hear such words.

"Please, father," continued Hector, "let us be calm."

For a few moments the hall was filled with silence, and then suddenly Creusa wiped her eyes and rose elegantly to her feet. "I am sorry if I have angered or hurt you, father … but I love Aeneas and either in this life or the next I shall be with him. I shall marry no other."

"Creusa, you can not mean…-," began Hector, and he looked into the eyes of his sister and there was no longer any doubt in his mind as to what she meant. He felt her words hit him like a sharp sword, and the thought of her wishing rather to be dead than be without Aeneas rushed through his mind.

The young Princess then turned away from her father and brother and swiftly walked out of the hall. She heard them call her back, but she ignored them and urged her legs to carry her faster.

"Hector, bring her back!" ordered Priam, anger bubbling through him.

Hector weakly shook his head and he turned to look at his father with heavy eyes. "Please, father, do not push her away. She loves Aeneas, it would be a respectable match and she loves him … she loves him so much that she would rather die than be without him. I love my sister too much than to see that happen."

"You cannot not condone her choice … you know how Aeneas can be!" said Priam, obviously astounded.

"Aeneas is my dearest friend," said Hector, "and I trust him to care for my sister. If Creusa says she loves him, then I believe her."

And with that Hector also left the hall, and slowly walked the long and troubled path to his chamber.

--------

As Hector walked through the halls, he seemed to stop and inhale deeply at various points. He was anxious to see Andromache because he wished to apologise for how he had spoken to her, yet he was also nervous of how she would react when she saw him.

He wondered if she would be cold and angry towards him, or even worse if she would lock her mind from him forever.

Hector thought he would rather her be angry towards him, yet there was a growing feeling of unease growing within him that she would show no anger or pain. He could almost vividly picture that she would appear as the perfect and obedient wife, and lock away all emotion.

He did not want that in a wife, he wanted someone who was spirited and had a mind of her own. He didn't want a little doll that he could control, he wanted a woman that he could love and talk with about matters that worried him, or even matters that he enjoyed.

He wanted a companion, someone to share his life and every thought with. The past few months with Andromache had confirmed that she was more his match than he had ever expected, and each day their friendship grew and grew.

He now worried that all of the time they had shared, the bridges they had crossed together, would now be lost because of a few angry words over a matter that did not even concern them directly.

All too quickly, Hector reached his chamber and very slowly he outstretched his hand and gently twisted the handle of the door. It opened easily, and he exhaled heavily and then entered.

An eerie silence filled the chamber, and a puzzled expression began to grow on Hector's face as he walked through his chambers and saw no sign of Andromache.

The more he searched, the more his heart began to beat against his rib cage, and the more the hair on the back of his neck began to stand up. He then rushed through the chamber once more, expecting her to almost jump up and surprise him, and then searched their bathing rooms before rushing out of his chamber.

Two guards patrolled the hallway outside of his chambers, and Hector spoke with them first and asked if they had seen his wife. They had not seen Andromache, and were more than willing to help Hector in his search for her, but Hector wanted no help. He did not want to alarm any of his family members when there was already so much to worry about.

Every hallway and every courtyard was searched, and it felt like hours passed as Hector raced through the palace searching for Andromache. He felt sick with worry and guilt; it rushed through his veins and was like a drug that spurred him to keep looking.

And then suddenly a thought flooded into his mind, and he turned to look east of the palace and could vaguely see the stables. For a moment he shook the notion out of his mind, but it was persistent and occupied his mind again.

Hector had not considered even looking for Andromache at the stables, she never went there unless he accompanied her, and she did not even seem to have a passion for horses. But the more the thought dwelled in his mind, the more he thought it possible that she could have gone there.

Running as fast as his legs could carry him, Hector raced towards the stables. He ran against the wind which slammed against him, almost pushing him backwards, but he fought against it because he needed to see Andromache. He needed to apologise to her, he needed to beg for forgiveness.

Darkness was beginning to fall as soon as Hector finally reached the stables. He was panting heavily and he paused at the entrance for a few moments to catch his breath, and then he madly began to search the stables for Andromache.

It did not take him long to see Andromache standing with her back to Hector as she petted his horse, Lampos. And as soon as Hector caught sight of her, he sighed a heavy breath of relief.

Her husband's breath sent a shiver down Andromache's spine, and she slowly turned to look at Hector. She was not surprised to see him, she had expected him to either come and find her, or simply to come and seek sanctuary himself at the place he hold most dear to his heart.

"Andromache…," began Hector, and suddenly the speech he had prepared vanished from his mind as he looked at his wife.

Andromache smiled sadly, and she completely turned to face her husband. She watched for a moment as Hector struggled with his lost words, and then slowly stepped forward.

"I am sorry I betrayed you, Hector," said Andromache, and she looked directly into his eyes. She had spent hours thinking over every word, every thought, every movement that passed between their argument, and all she could think of was the look of hurt and betrayal Hector had worn.

Hector stepped forward, and opened his mouth to speak, but Andromache stepped forward also, so close that she was almost leaning on him.

"I am your wife, my loyalty is to you," said Andromache, "but not only because I am your wife should I be loyal to you … you have been so kind to me, Hector, kinder than I could ever have imagined." She then paused for a moment as she gathered the rest of her thoughts. "I think for the first time I have really realised that I have left Thebe, and I will never return." She then paused again, as she felt tears begin to creep into her eyes. "I want to be happy, Hector; I want to be happy here and with you. This is my life now and I want it to work."

Hector looked at his wife, slightly amazed, because looking back at him was Andromache but something had changed about her. She was the same beautiful young woman, but behind her eyes Hector could see she was slowly allowing him to look in. She was allowing her guards to fall, and she was letting him in.

It was the first step of many that began the journey of their lives together. No longer would they travel alone through life, instead their paths would intertwine and they would look to each other for love, help, and guidance.

------------

A chorus of cheers rushed through the great feasting hall as Aeneas and Creusa were announced as man and wife. Their beaming faces looked around the hall, and they both paused for a second and looked at Andromache and nodded in thank you to her.

A few weeks had passed and after much thought King Priam had decided it best for Creusa to marry Aeneas. The news spread like fire throughout the city, and the citizens of Troy could not have been more overjoyed.

Despite his bachelor ways, Aeneas was well loved by the people and his union to a daughter of Priam only strengthened that love.

"They look happy," said a voice, and Andromache turned to look behind her and saw the kind face of her husband. He was smiling, a look of pure content and peace on his face, and he took Andromache's hands within his own.

"They are," said Andromache, and for a slight second she looked back to Aeneas and Creusa who were laughing happily at a shared joke.

"And are you … are you happy?" Hector asked, his voice lower and almost hesitant. The smile on his face was still perfectly formed, but a slight haze had covered his eyes.

"I have never been happier," said Andromache, and she looked up to Hector. She knew she had been happier, but she knew there was no way she could be happier in Troy. She considered her circumstances, and knew she was very fortunate.

"I am glad," said Hector, and his smile remained intact.

"Hector!" yelled a voice, and neither Hector nor Andromache needed a moment to think who the owner was.

"Paris," greeted Hector, and he turned away slightly from Andromache to look at Paris who approached them.

Paris' footsteps were awkward and he swayed slightly as he tried to reach his brother and Andromache. He held a large goblet in his hand, and sweat was running from his brow.

"I can't find Cassandra anywhere, have you seen her?" asked Paris, and when he reached Hector he rested a hand on his shoulder for support.

Hector quickly scanned the room for his sister, and then turned to Paris once more and shook his head. "No, perhaps she retired to her chamber. You know she does not like large crowds."

Andromache saw happiness drain from Hector's face and be replaced with anxiety in only a few short seconds. She knew how much he worried about his sister, how he worried at how she was perceived by everyone because she had visions from the gods, and how he felt guilty that he could not save her from the visions that seemed to steal her every thought.

"She told me things," said Paris, his voice a slur of jumbled words. "She told me … she told me…," and then he paused and spoke no more. His eyes widened as if he was watching something horrifying in his mind, and he shook his head slightly to escape the thoughts.

A low breath escaped Hector's mouth and he placed his hand on Paris's shoulder. "Let's go and find you something to eat." He then turned to look at Andromache, his eyes apologetic. "I'm sorry, Andromache, I will not be long."

Andromache shook her head, dismissing Hector's unneeded worry. "I will be fine, take care of Paris." And she smiled softly.

She watched as Hector and Paris walked away, and pondered over what her brother-in-law had said. She had heard rumors and stories of Cassandra's visions, she had overheard servants gossiping on how they would hear Cassandra screaming at night, or walking through the halls at ungodly hours because she could not sleep and was trying to escape her thoughts.

Sofia had told her that lately there had been gossip that the Princess had had visions which concerned Paris, though there were so many different versions of this story that Andromache hardly knew what to even consider.

One key object remained constant though, that Paris would bring harm to Troy. In some stories it was war, or he would disobey his father by refusing to marry a Princess from a far away land, or he would run away and bring shame on his family's name.

Andromache thought all of these stories were ridiculous, she considered scolding the maids she heard gossiping, but when she had seen Aeneas speak of the matter with Hector she had noticed how her husband's face had suddenly fallen and then was replaced by a clear, expressionless mask.

He had been quiet for days afterwards; it was only when the wedding of his sister and Aeneas soon approached that he had come to life once more.

"You seem troubled, Andromache," said a voice, and Andromache smiled and turned to see her favourite sister-in-law, Laodice.

"No, not at all," replied Andromache, and she widened her smile slightly to show she meant it. "I was just lost in thought."

Laodice nodded, though she did not look convinced. She turned to look at the hundreds of people in the hall, and her eyes stopped at the new wedded couple. "I have never seen Creusa so happy, I only hope I am as happy as her … or even you in marriage."

Andromache took Laodice's hand within her own. She was always astonished when Laodice was worried or sad; she was so beautiful and strong that she wondered why one like her would ever feel the need to be anxious. "I am sure you will be happier than any of us … I hear your betrothed is very excited to meet you, that is more than Hector. Your mother confided in me that he dreaded meeting me."

Laodice laughed a laugh that sounded as sweet as a bird singing. "Poor Hector was nervous, I think deep down he was excited too. I have never seen him happier than I have these past few months; you were both born to be together."

Andromache smiled kindly, she had heard those words spoken many times before and now she even believed them. She could not have imagined finding a better man to be arranged in marriage to.

"Andromache," said Laodice, and her voice had lowered considerably and she sounded anxious, "were you … were you scared?"

Andromache studied Laodice's face; she had never seen the Princess look so vulnerable and scared. She fleetingly looked around the hall, and then took Laodice's hand in hers and led her to the edge of the hall where they could talk more privately.

"I was … I was terrified," said Andromache, and she looked around the hall once more to see that no one could hear them. She then looked back to her sister, wondering why she had chosen such an event and time to ask her.

"And now … how do you feel now?" Laodice asked urgently. It had taken her months to summon the courage to ask how Andromache had truthfully felt, and now that she had found it, she was in such a rush to know.

It took Andromache a few moments before she could think of how to answer Laodice, she knew her sister wanted and needed to be comforted and put at ease and she wanted to do that so much. "I was stubborn, I still held onto Thebe even though I knew I would never be returning there and I pushed Hector away. I hated leaving Thebe, and felt determined to hate Troy but … but I realised that if I didn't let go of Thebe then I would never be happy." She then paused, and looked down to the floor because she could feel the sting of tears beginning to creep into her eyes. "I am still scared, still learning how to be a good wife to Hector, but I am happy. I am happy and thankful that I was so fortunate to find him."

"You are both looking very serious."

Both Andromache and Laodice flinched slightly and turned to see Deiphobus coming towards them.

"We were just trying to compose ourselves, brother," said Laodice, and she looked down to the floor, "you know how we women get at weddings."

Deiphobus laughed heartily, and was followed in stiff laughter by Andromache and Laodice.

"Have you seen Troilus anywhere? I was going to give him his first taste of wine." said Deiphobus.

"I believe I saw him with Helenus, not too long ago," replied Laodice, and she looked up to her brother and smiled sweetly.

"Thank you," said Deiphobus stiffly, and he nodded to both Andromache and his sister and then left.

"Sometimes he repulses me," said Laodice, her voice drunk with hatred. "He is worse than Paris, if that is even possible. He knows that mother does not like for the younger children to drink."

Andromache smiled softly. "I think Troilus has already retired for the night, so he is safe for at least tonight."

"I feel like retiring also," said Laodice, and she looked directly at Andromache, her eyes sparkling. "Thank you; you are a dear friend and sister." She then lightly kissed Andromache's cheek, and slowly drifted away to her room.

----------


	14. Chapter 14

**Learning to Love **

**A/N: **Thank you everyone for the reviews, it means a lot and I really appreciate them.

----------

"Hector!" screamed Andromache as she ran through the courtyards, she picked up the hem of her peplos so she could run faster, and then turned to see Hector gaining in on her, and a loud laugh erupted from her mouth.

"I am your wife, Hector," laughed Andromache as she weaved in and out of a set of trees, "you should allow me to have the last peach."

"It was only when I said I wanted it that you suddenly decided to have it!" called Hector in reply, and he laughed also. He knew he could chase Andromache down in an instant, but as he looked at her content face and heard her sweet laughter, he felt it more fun to slow down his godly strength.

Andromache couldn't help but laugh again in response, because she knew it was true. Hector had prepared a picnic for them out in the courtyard below their balcony, and they had spent the whole afternoon talking and looking up to the clouds and playfully arguing over who saw a shape first.

Suddenly Hector gained in on Andromache and she was helpless to escape him, she knew it was foolish to try and run, and so she stood her ground, a wide smile broadening across her face, and she turned to look at her husband.

"Do you surrender?" asked Hector, and he slowly walked the last few steps towards his wife. His walk was almost cat like and seductive, and it made them laugh even more.

"Never," whispered Andromache, her words caressing Hector's face as he finally reached her.

Hector wrapped his arms around Andromache's waist, and he looked to the peach that she gripped tightly in her hand, but he no longer had any interest in that. Instead, he looked directly at his wife and then slowly leaned in and delicately kissed her soft lips.

"Now … now do you surrender?" breathed Hector, his voice so low Andromache could barely hear him.

Andromache looked at her husband, her eyes delving into his. She felt so content and safe in his arms, she felt at peace. "Always."

A small smile flashed across Hector's face, and he sighed happily as Andromache rested her head on his chest.

"I wish it could always be like this," said Andromache, her voice still low. "I wish we did not have to attend feasts and parties, I wish we could just sit out here and watch the sun set."

For a few moments silence filled the air around them, and Hector kissed Andromache's head gently.

"I know," he replied, "I wish for that too." And he did, he wished his life could be this easy and carefree, he wished he did not always have matters concerning Troy and the army at the back of his mind, he wished he could spend all day with Andromache because as the long months had passed, he had found that is what he enjoyed most.

"One day," said Andromache, and she smiled slightly and looked up to Hector, "one day when we are old and gray and our children are ruling Troy."

The thought of children had crossed both of their minds frequently, they were both eager to have children even though they had not been married for long. It almost seemed like the last piece that was missing from their lives, they were content, but they both knew that having children would only strengthen their bond.

At first Andromache did not mind, the thought of having children seemed far and away and even more so when she did not know Hector well, but the more she learned to know Hector, the more she grew attached to him, the more she wanted to bear his children.

She had seen women of the court with their children, and she liked to sit with the mothers and talk with them but she found she had no input into any of the conversations. She did not know what it was like to have children, she did not know how to soothe them, and she did not know the feeling a mother felt when she first laid eyes upon her child.

"The gods will bless us with children, Andromache," said Hector, and he leaned down and kissed Andromache's lips. He then pulled away and a cheeky grin was spreading across his face. "In the mean time, we can show the gods we are committed and try as much as we can."

Andromache could not help but blush at Hector's words, even though it had been months she had lost her maidenhead, she still felt uneasy and slightly embarrassed when Hector spoke of love making.

She then pulled away from Hector slightly, and picked up the hem of her robe once more. "We can try all you like … if you can catch me." And with that she began to run away from her husband, and he gladly chased her.

For weeks they tried for a child as much as they could, their times of lovemaking almost becoming a routine, but neither of them cared that it wasn't always spontaneous. They both held a great desire for children, and for the gift of children they were ready to do almost anything.

Hector would take extended periods off for lunch, much to his soldier's amusement as they had guessed the cause, and at night they barely slept. Often they were both exhausted, but they knew the great prize that waited for them if they tried enough, and so they continued on.

Finally, all of their efforts were pulled off and Andromache spoke with the family physician after she had missed her monthly bleeding, and he confirmed she was indeed with child.

The scream and yell of laughter that escaped from Hector echoed throughout the whole palace and nearly deafened Andromache.

"I cannot believe this, Andromache!" cried Hector, his eyes alive and full of joy. "You are going to be a mother and I … I am going to be a father."

Andromache nodded, unable to speak as she felt speechless. She had never felt so overjoyed before, she had never felt so happy or excited before, and she was so stunned that she barely knew how to react.

Hector took Andromache into his arms and swung her around him, and then laid her down carefully. He lifted her chin up slowly, and gently kissed her lips. He then pulled away and looked into her eyes, and could see she was fighting to not cry.

"You, my dear dear Andromache, have made me the happiest man alive," he whispered, and then he locked his wife in an embrace.

Andromache rested her head on Hector's broad chest, and sighed happily. She was so relieved, she had been so terrified that she could not have children as they had been trying for so long, and now … now all of her dreams had come true, and she would be a mother at last.

------

The sun beamed directly into Hector and Andromache's chambers, and Andromache wiped the sweat from her brow as she sat weaving. She sighed heavily, she had never felt so hot or fatigued, and stood up from her weave and poured herself some water.

"Perhaps you should rest for a while," suggested Sofia, and she looked at Andromache carefully. She knew the hot summer was taking its toll on her Princess, and she worried for her.

"I am fine," said Andromache determinedly, "it is just the weather." She looked back to Sofia for a moment, and then looked away. She had been adamant that no fuss surround her now that she was with child. She had made a short speech to Hector, after he had quickly turned into a frantic nursemaid, that thousands of women before her had carried children and did so with no trouble or need of fuss.

"You would tell me, Princess Andromache, if you felt unwell," said Sofia carefully, and she stared at her princess.

For a moment, Andromache did not answer, and then she forced a smile onto her face and turned back to Sofia. "Of course I would. Do not be silly, I am fine. I have not felt better."

Those last words stung Andromache, and she quickly turned away and walked out onto the balcony. For the past day she had felt at unease, constantly nauseous, and had felt discomfort in her abdomen. This morning she had also woken to find blood on the sheets, and was thankful that Hector had already risen and not noticed.

She had heard that bleeding was sometimes common, but the thought did not pacify Andromache and so she had called for the physician straight away.

He came quickly and discreetly, per Andromache's strict instructions, and did not seem too concerned with Andromache's worry, but he advised her to rest and told her he would check on her again.

Despite the physician's words, Andromache felt that something was wrong but she did not know what to do. She did not even want to consider it, yet the thought lingered at the back of her mind.

Suddenly Andromache was brought back to the present as she heard the door of her chamber open and close, and she looked back into the chamber to see Hector enter. He rested his sword and shield on one of their tables, having just come from a training session, and then gusted out onto the balcony as soon as he saw Andromache.

He kissed her in greeting, and then sighed happily as he pulled away and looked at his beautiful wife.

"This weather is almost unbearable," said Hector, and he pulled Andromache's hair out of her eyes. "Aeneas has been moaning all morning, saying we should not be training in such weather, it will only get worse though."

"He probably wishes to spend time with Creusa, the two of them have become almost inseparable," said Andromache, and she smiled. She was very fond of both Aeneas and Creusa, and it warmed her heart to see them both together.

"True," said Hector and he laughed. "I did surrender to him though, and we have the afternoon off. Is there anything you would like to do, would you like to go for a walk through the courtyards, or visit my mother?"

Andromache smiled. "We can do whatever you wish, I do not mind."

"Shall we visit my mother then?" suggested Hector, and he watched Andromache's expression carefully to make sure it did not change.

"That would be lovely," said Andromache, and she pulled away from Hector and walked back into their chambers. "Give me a few moments to prepare, and then we can go."

"You look beautiful as you are, Andromache," said Hector sincerely, and he meant it. He loved nothing more than when Andromache's long hair tumbled down her back, her face natural and free of kohl, and when she wore a simple peplos that clung beautifully to her figure.

Andromache laughed mockingly, and narrowed her eyes. She was always amused with Hector's advice on preparing for feasts or parties, if she allowed him to have his way she would be the talk of the city every day.

"Please, Andromache," said Hector, and he stepped forward and grabbed Andromache's hand gently. He held it within his own, and watched as she turned to face him.

"Sofia will not be long," said Andromache, and she looked carefully at Hector. She wondered if he was just jesting, or if he really did not want her to prepare herself formally.

Hector laughed, and it put Andromache's heart at ease. "By the time you are done, which will be tomorrow if we are lucky, you will be drowned head to toe in jewels that are not necessary. You know my mother does not care how you look, she likes you how you are – as do I!"

"My mother would die if she knew I did not arrange myself properly before visiting the Queen," protested Andromache.

"No," interrupted Sofia, feeling confident enough to speak, "your mother would not have thought you looked more beautiful than you do now."

Hector smiled kindly towards Sofia, and he looked at Andromache and knew it was true. She had not looked more beautiful. She seemed to bloom, and her face glowed wonderfully.

Andromache looked down to the floor for a moment as Sofia's words had affected her deeply. She missed her mother so much, and now more than ever she wished she could speak and confide with her.

After a moment, she looked up, a small smile on her face. "Very well, I will not argue anymore." She then held onto Hector's hand more tightly, and allowed him to lead her to Queen Hecuba's chamber.

------

Queen Hecuba's chambers were very different from Hector and Andromache's. Even though she was very relaxed with her family, she was the epitome of a Queen when she was solely with her handmaidens or in the public eye.

The Queen before her had told her that she could be how she was with only family and true friends and that at every other time she had to be the perfect model of a Queen. The people looked to their Kings and Queens for guidance and safety, and the only way she could reassure her people was to act like the Queen she had to be.

Silence filled the chambers, and the Queen's flock of handmaidens worked quickly and silently at their many tasks of the day. As soon as their eyes caught sight of Hector and Andromache, they bowed in respect and then carried on with their chores.

Before either Hector or Andromache had seen her, a loud squeal of happiness destroyed the silence in the room and they watched as Hecuba quickly walked towards them.

"Oh, my children," said Hecuba, beaming broadly, "this is a wonderful surprise. I feel like I have not seen either of you for weeks." She reached her son first and pulled him into a tight embrace. He was her first born, the jewel in her eyes, and she always remembered him as the child sleeping in her arms at night.

Then it was Andromache's turn to be almost choked to death, and she happily obliged. She was always reminded of her mother when she saw Hecuba, though she felt Hecuba was a little more motherly than her own.

"We trust you are well, mother," said Hector, and he was smiling also. He loved his mother dearly, and was sorry that he did not spend as much time with her as he would like. He often found himself thinking he did not spend enough time with the ones he loved, but then he considered himself at least thankful that he had not been called away to war.

"I am very well," said Hecuba, and she sat down on one of the chairs near the balcony, and gestured for Andromache and Hector to do the same. She then snapped her fingers, and a few handmaidens quickly came over with some refreshments.

Hecuba helped herself to some wine, and then surveyed Hector and Andromache slowly. She looked at them and found herself thinking of her and the King many years ago, but there was one difference, and that was that Andromache and Hector seemed even more made for each other than she and Priam had been.

"How have you been feeling, Andromache?" asked Hecuba, and she smiled kindly. Only a few members of the family knew that Andromache was with child, and the Queen was ecstatic with the news. She knew how children blessed a marriage, and she could not wait to see her son holding his own child in his arms.

Andromache forced herself to smile, although she wanted to recoil and not answer because she felt every time she did answer she was lying. She knew the physician had said she was fine, but she could not shake the feeling of unease.

"Fine," said Andromache rather too quickly, and she laughed slightly at herself. "No, I really am well. This weather is dreadful, but otherwise I am quite well."

Hector smiled and leaned out and took Andromache's hand within his own. He knew Andromache got slightly nervous when asked how she was feeling now that she was with child, and he gently caressed her hand with his.

"If anything ever troubles you, I am always here," said Hecuba kindly. "I have had so many children now that perhaps I myself could become a midwife." And she laughed at the thought.

"You know Andromache would love for you to be there when our child is born, mother," said Hector, and he looked at Andromache and was thankful to see she smiled at the thought too.

"I would," confirmed Andromache, "it would be an honor." And then her eyes looked down to the ground because what she really wanted was for her own mother to be there, and even though she knew it was a distant dream, she still wished for it.

"That would be lovely," said Hecuba. She then looked around her chamber, and her eyes fell on a few handmaidens for a few moments.

"How are you managing with the upkeep of your chambers?" asked Hecuba, her tone suddenly becoming more authoritive than motherly. "Is your handmaiden managing well with overseeing your things, Andromache? It must be a lot for just her."

"I …-," began Andromache, almost at a loss at what to say, but she did not want her mother-in-law to think they were not coping. Sofia did have a lot to do as Andromache's only handmaiden, but Andromache knew Sofia preferred it that way.

"We are fine, mother, really," said Hector, and he too looked around the room and almost shook his head at the amount of handmaidens his mother had. He would hate it if Andromache had anywhere near as much as that. "Andromache's handmaiden, Sofia, has always preferred working alone; I think she would be offended if we took on anyone else."

Hecuba's eyes narrowed in confusion at Hector's last words. "Hector, she is your servant, it does not matter if she prefers to work alone. What does matter is that you and Andromache are well cared for, especially with the child coming."

"I agree, mother," said Hector stiffly, and he avoided Andromache's eyes that stared at him, "and closer to the birth we will be searching for an appropriate nursemaid, but for now we are fine – more than fine."

For a few moments Hecuba was silent in response, and then she nodded her head, knowing that she was not going to win against her son. She knew he was as stubborn as an ox when he made his decisions. "If you need any help or advice on appointing a nursemaid, I know of quite a few good candidates."

"Thank you," said Hector sincerely, "we would love for your input."

And then it happened all so quickly that Andromache did not even know what was happening. At one moment she was smiling at how well Hector had handled his mother, and then the next she was looking down to her lap to see her peplos stained with blood.

A low scream escaped her mouth, and she stood up quickly as if to escape the blood. As soon as she rose, she felt a violet stab of pain shoot through her and she would have fallen had Hector not quickly caught her.

"Send for the physician!" Hecuba loudly ordered to her handmaidens.

"Andromache … Andromache, can you hear me?" said Hector, and he looked at Andromache's eyes that were closed and wincing in pain.

"The baby … the baby," whispered Andromache, and she opened her eyes and looked down to her stomach. She then looked up to Hector and could see his pain expressed openly on his face, and she wanted nothing more than to take that pain away.

"Rest her on my bed, Hector," said Hecuba, and she rushed after Hector as he ran into the next chamber.

Very gently, Hector rested Andromache on his mother's bed, and then sat beside her and held her hands within his.

"The baby … how is the baby?" murmured Andromache, as she drifted in and out of consciousness. She opened her eyes fully for a second, and looked directly at Hector. "I'm sorry Hector … I'm sorry." And a few tears trickled down her face.

"Andromache!" Hector almost scolded, and he leant in closer to Andromache so his face was barely a foot away from hers. He then gripped her face between his hands, and he glared at her directly. "This is not your fault, Andromache! Do not even think it."

Andromache shook her head out of Hector's grasp, tears now freely washing over her face. "I should have known … I should have known. I knew something … I called for the physician but he said I was fine … I knew though, I knew."

"What is she saying?" asked Hecuba, and she stepped forward and watched as Hector's face turned around to meet her.

"Where is he!?" shouted Hector. "Where is the physician?"

"I will go and see," said Hecuba, and she hastily left her chamber.

Hector then turned back to face Andromache. "Please, my darling, do not worry. We'll be fine." He then felt one of Andromache's tears fall on his hand as he once more caressed her cheek.

"I want this child so much," cried Andromache, now fully accepting that she could not control her emotions any longer. "I want to be a mother, Hector, I want children."

"And you shall have them," said Hector, and took Andromache's hand in his and lifted it to his lips. "We shall have as many children as you like."

Andromache closed her eyes at the thought that now seemed impossible to her. She wanted little Hectors running under her feet, she wanted to be exhausted from caring for her children, she wanted to hold a child in her arms and rock it to sleep.

Now that she had been given a taste of having children, she did not want to give it up, and so she held her stomach and massaged it slowly, hoping that perhaps she would soothe the baby.

Suddenly, the door opened and Hecuba and the physician entered quickly.

"How much blood has she lost?" the physician quickly asked, and then he looked upon Andromache on the bed and his eyes slowly drifted down and he saw for himself how much blood she had lost. His face turned pale, and for a moment he was still and silent, and then he went to Andromache's side.

"Princess Andromache, are you awake?" he asked, as he saw Andromache's eyes were closed. He waited for a moment, and watched as her eyes slowly opened. He smiled softly in greeting, and then checked her pulse. "Do you feel any pain?"

Andromache could only nod. She was so consumed with grief that she wanted to close her eyes and escape the world for ever. She closed them once more and turned her head away from the physician.

"Did you know … did you know my wife was unwell?" Hector asked through gritted teeth, and he looked to the physician, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"The Princess … the Princess did request for me this morning," stuttered the man, "but she seemed fine, I did not expect this … I did not expect her to …," And then he paused, and looked at Hector's face, debating on whether to reveal the truth to the mighty Prince.

"Has she lost the child?" asked Hecuba, and she stepped forward, her eyes filled with tears.

A moment passed before the physician answered, and when he did he could at first only nod. "Yes, your highness, I am afraid that the child is lost." He paused slightly, and then spoke again. "This is not uncommon, especially not for women carrying their first child. I would expect Princess Andromache to have no problem in the future to conceive and carry children."

All of this Andromache heard, and she held a hand to her stomach to see if she could feel her child, but she felt nothing. Her worst nightmares had come true and now she saw no way of recovering.

"Leave us," said Hector, his voice low and leaving no room for dispute. He looked to his mother, signaling that he wanted her to leave too.

Hecuba and the physician silently left, leaving Hector cradling his wife in his arms.

"I sorry Hector," whispered Andromache, her voice groggy, as she fought off her sudden exhaustion. "I am so sorry."

"Hush," soothed Hector, and he kissed Andromache's head carefully. "Sleep now, my love."

Holding onto Hector, Andromache finally drifted off to sleep. Her dreams were filled with her and Hector playing with the child they were supposed to have, Hector standing in one of the courtyards and showing their baby the stars. So many images flashed before her, that even in her sleep she released a few tears.

For hours Hector lay on the bed with Andromache and he brushed the hair from her eyes, and the tears from her cheeks. He sat and watched her, knowing that in her sleep she was being haunted with memories they could have created with their child.

He thought of the times they could have shared, and he wished to curse the gods for causing him and Andromache so much pain. And as he continued to look at his wife, he knew he did not feel one ounce of the pain she felt.

"I love you, Andromache," Hector whispered, and he softly kissed her lips as she lay sleeping, unable to hear his declaration of love. "I love you so much."

---------


	15. Chapter 15

**Learning to Love**

**A/N: **Thank you very much for the reviews!

---------

In the weeks that passed Andromache's miscarriage, she spent most of her time hidden away in her and Hector's chambers. She hated to venture outside and be given words of kindness, or be looked at with pitying eyes. She hated to be pitied; she hated to be thought of, especially when it concerned her losing a child.

Even though Hector constantly contradicted her, Andromache seemed determined to believe that it was her fault she had lost the child. She wondered if she had eaten too much or too little, if she had walked too much or too little, and if she was cursed and destined to lose every child she could ever conceive.

The news of her pregnancy had made her so excited; it had given her something to truly look forward to. She had anticipated the birth so much that she had even begun to weave a few blankets for the baby and a little robe.

Now Hector entered his chamber and walked through to the second section where he and Andromache slept. He saw Andromache sitting on their bed staring at a small robe, small enough for a child, that she held in her hands.

As soon as she heard her husband enter, Andromache quickly stood up and placed the robe in one of her draws, and she stood there for a moment, her back turned away from Hector.

"You do not have to hide your grief from me," Hector said sadly, and he walked over to his armor stand and began to undress.

"I am hiding nothing," Andromache said stiffly, and then she turned to face Hector and a smile was forced on her face. She walked towards him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You do not have to worry, I am fine, I was merely lost in thought and you startled me."

Hector looked down to Andromache with such a saddened gaze that it made Andromache look away from his eyes.

"You are allowed to mourn, Andromache," said Hector, and he lifted her chin and moved her face gently so she would look at him. "No one would think any less of you if you did."

"I know," said Andromache, and she pulled away from Hector's grasp and turned away. It felt as if every minute of the night and day she mourned for the child she had lost, and she felt such guilt for not being able to save her child that whenever anyone noticed she was low in spirits, she felt as if her guilt was being drawn attention to.

Noticing Andromache no longer wished to discuss the matter; Hector pulled away and continued to undress from his battle armor.

"The King has ordered for more training sessions than usual," said Andromache, and she sat on the bed and looked at her husband, "there is no threat, is there?"

For a moment Hector was silent, and then he turned to look to Andromache with a gentle smile on his face. He shook his head lightly. "No, there is no threat. I believe my father is just being cautious."

Andromache nodded; though she felt by the tone of Hector's voice that there was more he could have said. She felt as if he was holding something back from her, and it worried her.

"You would … you would tell me if there was any danger," said Andromache timidly, "you would tell me if you thought you would have to … have to go away." And as soon as she said those words, she felt sickness at the very pit of her stomach begin to rise but she swallowed it back down. She could not bear the thought of Hector leaving her, he was one of her only true friends here, he guided her, and now more than ever she felt she needed him.

Hector rested his breastplate on the stand, and then walked over to Andromache and knelt down in front of her. He brushed the hair out of her eyes, something he loved to do as it gave him the excuse to caress her soft skin.

"If there was any danger or any thought of me leaving to fight," said Hector quietly, "I would tell you. You are my wife, Andromache; I want to share everything with you." And he felt a stab of guilt shoot through him as he finished his sincere words because he felt he was being dishonest. There was a slight chance he would have to go away, but his father had forbidden anyone to speak of it so no chaos would ensue.

Andromache closed her eyes, and leant her face against Hector's chest. She then took one of her hands and held Hector's hand to her face. It was so warm and soothing to her, she felt she wanted it there forever.

"You are tired," said Hector, and he gently removed his hand and kissed Andromache's lips. "You must sleep."

Andromache nodded slightly and prepared for sleep in a sudden daze, she felt as if a wave of tiredness had crashed upon her, and as quickly as she could she crept into bed and fell asleep.

-------

A loud knock thundered on the door of Hector and Andromache's chambers, and both of them jumped awake.

As soon as Hector's eyes shot open, he looked around the chamber from his bed, and then quickly sat up.

Andromache was slower and more cautious to react, and she sat up and looked to Hector for an explanation, but he shook his head in confusion to the noise.

Slowly, Hector stood up from the bed, and turned to tell Andromache to wait for him there, and then he walked through his chambers to the main door.

Even in the darkness of the night, as soon as Hector opened the chamber door he saw who was the culprit behind disturbing his and Andromache's sleep.

"I am sorry to wake you so early, Hector." And it was Aeneas who spoke, a beacon of light clasped in his right hand. He was fully dressed in his armor, and watched as Hector's eyes widened as he understood Aeneas's coming.

"The bandits have attacked King Helican's land?" said Hector, and he almost felt it useless to ask because he already knew the answer.

"Yes," said Aeneas gravely. "Your father has commanded that we take a small army there immediately. He is desperate to help, especially to save King Helican."

Hector nodded in understanding. He knew full well why his father would more anxious than usual to protect an ally's life, and that was because King Helican was Laodice's betrothed.

"I know how hard this will be for you to tell Andromache," said Aeneas sadly, "but it must be done quickly. The army is preparing to leave at once." He then comfortingly placed his spare hand on Hector's arm, nodded, and then turned to leave.

"How did Creusa take the news?" Hector asked, and he watched as Aeneas turned to face him.

"She is upset," said Aeneas quietly, and his voice left no doubt that he was terribly grieved also to be leaving his wife. "I am sure she will be a comfort to Andromache though, she knows that this is awful timing for you both."

Hector nodded in thanks, and then watched as his dear friend walked away. He then quietly closed the chamber door, and closed his eyes for a few moments as he thought of what he could say to Andromache.

He felt as if he was abandoning her when she needed him most, and felt sick at the thought of her being her alone when she needed people around her now more than ever to keep her mind occupied and not dwelling on what could have been.

Slowly, as if a man condemned, Hector walked through his chambers and returned to Andromache who sat obediently waiting for him in their bed.

Her eyes were wide and anxious with worry, and when she saw the distraught look on Hector's face she almost felt as if everything in her body stopped working for a second.

"What is wrong?" Andromache stuttered, and she angrily tried to gain control of her voice.

For a few moments Hector was silent as he tried to summon the words to speak. He walked up to his wife and sat beside her on their bed. "King Helican, Laodice's betrothed, is under attack. Father has ordered for a small army to be sent to try and help. He does not wish to lose an ally, especially when that ally is betrothed to his daughter."

Hector watched shock flood onto Andromache's face, and then it was soon replaced by anxiety and worry. "I am commander of the army, Andromache," he said softly, "I must go."

Andromache wrapped her arms around her body as if to hold herself together. She could not believe what she was hearing, she had feared it for so long, even before she had lost the baby, and for it to happen now, not even a month after she had miscarried. She could not loose Hector too, and now that he was going away, his very life was in danger.

"I am sorry, Andromache," said Hector, and his voice wavered too as he watched his wife struggle with her emotions. "I wish I could stay, I do not want to leave you … but I have no choice."

"Please, Hector," said Andromache almost frantically, and she placed her hands on Hector's chest. "Please … please … please be careful." And she found she could say no more.

Hector pulled Andromache into an embrace, and he felt her rapid heart beat against his chest.

"Please be careful," said Andromache, and she looked up to her husband with pleading eyes. "You have to come back to me. I cannot …," and then she stopped, unable to speak the words that she could not lose him as the very thought terrified her.

Without Hector her life was uncertain. She could be married away to one of his siblings, or a member of the court, or she could be thrown away as if she never mattered at all. She did not feel as if she loved Hector, but she knew she needed him and she had come to accept that.

"I am sure I will only come back with a few more scars," said Hector, and then he grinned cheekily, "and you know how much you like to inspect and kiss my scars."

Andromache could not help but laugh, even when she felt as if everything around her was being taken away. She reached up and kissed Hector passionately, not knowing when she would kiss him again.

--------

As the days passed by, Andromache expected her to grow used to Hector's absence, but it only seemed to grow more painful with each day that wore on.

At night she would lay awake for hours and try and make herself comfortable by sitting in the middle of their bed, but she still felt coldness around her, she still felt too uneasy and unsettled to sleep.

In the morning she would wake, almost expecting to open her eyes and see Hector beaming at her, but his side of the bed was always empty. She would reach out her hand and touch his pillow, half wishing to feel his hair, but she felt and saw nothing.

The only comfort she received from Hector being away is that many of the relatives were hounding Laodice to make sure she was well and not distraught over the news of her betrothal's land being attacked.

They were all so occupied with Laodice that no one bothered Andromache very much and that is how she liked it. She liked spending her days in the sanctuary of her chambers, or by walking down to the stables and checking on the horses.

Cruesa would sometimes call on her and they would have lunch together or walk through the courtyards, but they hardly knew what to say to each other in case a certain topic or word reminded them of their husbands far away.

Andromache could see that Cruesa was finding it very hard with Aeneas away, and she wished to comfort her but she knew of no way to do so. She knew the only comfort would be Aeneas' safe return, and until then she would find no peace.

"It must be even harder for you with Hector gone," Cruesa pointed out today as they sat beneath the shade of a great tree in the courtyard below Andromache's chamber. "At least I have my family here … but…," And then she seemed to realise that her words may upset her sister, and she stopped.

Andromache lowered her head for a moment, and then looked up and smiled reassuringly to Cruesa. "It is hard, but I am sure they will return soon."

"I …," began Cruesa, and then she stopped herself, unsure of whether or not to continue, "there is something I would like to tell you."

A curious expression crossed Andromache's face, and she stared at Cruesa, waiting for an explanation. "You can tell me anything you wish," she then pressed after a moment.

"I … I … I am with child, Andromache," said Cruesa sadly, and then when she saw the fleeting look of sadness cross her sister's face, she hastily looked away and wished she could take her words back. "I am sorry, Andromache, I should not have told you when … when … but everyone is so preoccupied with Laodice and I had to … I had to tell someone."

Andromache shook her head slowly as the words registered in her mind. She tried to hide her emotions, but they were desperate to show themselves, and she wanted to scream to the gods for tormenting her like this.

"I am very happy for you," whispered Andromache, almost too afraid to speak loudly because she felt so close to tears. She could feel them gathering strength in her eyes, and she forced a kind smile on her face. "This is wonderful news, you and Aeneas will make wonderful … wonderful parents."

"I did not expect this … not so soon," said Cruesa, unaware of how much her words stung poor Andromache, "I am so desperate for Aeneas to return so I can tell him, and I am so anxious for him to return safely."

"You have been truly blessed by the gods," said Andromache, and she slowly rose to her feet and looked up to the blazing sun. She wanted to demand an answer from the gods; she wanted to know why she had been cursed, why she had lost her baby.

"It is getting very hot," she continued, after a moment, "I think I shall retire to my chamber." And with that she hastily walked into the palace.

She was only a few halls away from her chamber when she suddenly thought of visiting the stables, and so she turned and went to them instead.

"Good afternoon, Princess Andromache," greeted one of the stable hands when he saw Andromache pass through the gates. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Please … please prepare one of the horses," commanded Andromache sternly, and she was almost shocked at how her words came out. She looked to the young man to apologise, but he seemed unfazed, so used to harsh words, that she thought it best to say nothing.

The stable hand picked out one of the horses and began to prepare it, just as he was about to place the saddle on, he looked back to Andromache with curious eyes.

"Are you to ride this horse, your highness?" he asked.

"I am," said Andromache, her voice now quiet and almost shy. She did not know what she was doing, she knew she was not allowed to ride alone, but that is all she desired. She wanted to feel the air on her face as the horse galloped across the sand. She wanted a moment truly alone and away from the palace which was quickly becoming almost a prison.

"Should you not call for an escort first, Princess Andromache?" asked the boy, almost hesitant to question her.

Andromache looked at the boy, her eyes glaring into his. He nodded his head once, and then continued to prepare the horse. When it was ready, he took the reins and led it up to her.

"Thank you," said Andromache, and she managed to get herself onto the horse quickly and smoothly, and then accepted the reins from the boy. She looked at him for a moment and her eyes washed over his questioning face. "Do not tell a soul of this, not even Prince Hector when he returns. Do you understand?"

"Yes, your highness," said the stable hand, and he bowed in front of the Princess.

Andromache nodded, and then commanded for the horse to walk forward, and it did so obediently.

"Wait!" the boy said suddenly, and he rushed up to Andromache with a cloak in his hands. "Take this," and he handed it up to her, "the guards will not allow you past if they see who you are."

A flood of emotions rushed through Andromache at that moment as she took the cloak. She had been harsh to him for no reason and yet he was aiding her in escaping the city. She was almost reminded of Hector, and dreaded to think how he would react if he ever found out she was doing this, but she pushed the thought out of her head.

"Thank you," she whispered, and she wrapped the cloak tightly around her, and then pulled its head up over her. She was completely concealed, and held her head down low so no one would see her.

-------

The wind on the beach was almost better than Andromache had imagined. She tied the horse's reins to a stray log, and then threw her cloak off and rushed down to the water.

She laughed slightly to herself, amazed at how easy it had been to escape the confines of Troy's walls. The guards were so exhausted from the heat, and thankfully there had been a few other people wising to leave the city, that she had had no one question her.

Now she did not care if she was caught, the wind that wrapped around her made her willing to face anything. She felt almost free as she stood on the beach, and she slipped off her sandals and waded out to the water.

In Thebe her brothers had taught her how to swim, much to her mother's disapproval, but now when she looked out to the great ocean that lay before her, she had never felt more thankful to have had brothers.

They had taught her everything they shouldn't, and at the time she was entertained by the thought that they were all disregarding their parent's warnings, but now she felt blessed to have learnt from them.

This sea before her, she thought, was meant to be enjoyed. And she leant back against the water and felt it cradle around her skin.

Since arriving in Troy she felt she had been on a wild ride of emotions. She had felt pain, loss, sadness, happiness, and joy. She felt as if every emotion there was, she had felt since arriving in Troy, and now all of those feelings seemed to wash away as she lay in the water.

She felt as if her body was being cleansed, and she closed her eyes in ecstasy as she felt the thought of freedom rush through her.

For what seemed like hours, Andromache swam in the sea or just allowed it to carry her where it wanted. Then when it grew dark, she stepped out of the sea and instantly felt all of her emotions flood back through her.

She turned and looked to the sea for a few moments, longing to escape within it again, but she knew she had to return to the palace before anyone discovered she was gone, if they had not already.

Andromache tried to wring as much water out of her robe as possible, placed her sandals back on, and then went to gather her cloak. She concealed herself in it once more, and then mounted her horse.

She looked out across the sea, thinking of Hector, and wondered if somewhere now he was looking at the same ocean.

-------

"I have been worried, Andromache."

Andromache leapt with fright as she entered the darkness of her chamber. She searched for the owner of the voice, and soon her eyes fell on Cassandra, Hector's sister.

Her heartbeat did not stop racing when she saw who it was, in fact it increased. She had spent very little time around Cassandra, but all the time she had spent around her made her anxious and almost on guard.

"I am sorry if I have worried you," said Andromache, her voice wavering slightly. She walked over to one of the tables and lit one of the candles, and then proceeded to go around the room and light the rest. "If I had known you wished to visit, I would have come sooner, I did not expect you."

"Hector asked for me to watch out for you before he left," said Cassandra, and she rose to her feet slowly.

Andromache could not help but stop and look at her sister-in-law. She had never quite realised how beautiful she was, perhaps even more beautiful than Laodice who was said to be the fairest of Priam's daughters. She felt a wave of sorrow wash through her to think that Cassandra's beauty would never be noticed, that the news of her curse from the gods would always precede any word of her beauty.

"There is no need," responded Andromache, after a moment of thought. "I am perfectly well."

Cassandra walked forward to Andromache, her eyes full of concern. "I know how much you have had to bear, Andromache. You have been through so much that I can understand your need to escape, but you need to be careful. Outside of Troy's walls you cannot be protected, especially without an escort."

A look of shock and guilt spread across Andromache's face and she had trouble to hide it. "I do not understand you; I have not left Troy's walls."

Cassandra smiled kindly. "You are a good liar, Andromache, but I am afraid I not only see past through liars but have been blessed with knowledge from the gods." She stepped closer to Andromache, so close that she was barely a foot away from her. "I do not wish to scare you. If anything, I would like to be your friend as Hector speaks very fondly of you."

Andromache was so stunned that she hardly knew how to respond, so she chose to remain silent.

"Goodnight, Andromache," said Cassandra, and she left the chamber silently.

For a few minutes Andromache stood there like a statue, unsure of how to react. She looked to the door to make sure it was closed properly, and then she walked over to it and locked it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Learning To Love - Chapter 16 **

**A/N: **I am so sorry I have not updated for so long. Thank you for all of the reviews, they mean a lot to me, and I will do my best to update more often.

--------

Nothing soothed Andromache as she tried to sleep, not even the soft words of Sofia could calm her nerves.

"Would you like me to sing to you, like your mother would do when you were a child?" asked Sofia kindly.

"No," murmured Andromache, and she stood up from the bed and began to walk out to the balcony. She then halted suddenly, and turned to her handmaiden. "I am sorry, Sofia, I know you are only trying to help. I am fine, really I am. You may go to your own chamber now."

Usually Sofia would have protested, but she looked at her Princess now and knew there was no question that Andromache wished to be alone. And so she obediently left.

Once she was sure Sofia had left, Andromache walked out onto the balcony. She was greeted by the cool night air, and looked up to the heavens to see thousands of stars twinkling down on her.

She closed her eyes for a moment and inhaled the fresh sea air, hoping it would calm her, but it did not. Nothing calmed her.

Anxiety flowed through her and she felt sickness rush through her and want to escape, but she forced it back down. She was so terrified that Cassandra would tell Hector that she had left the city without an escort. Her and Hector had come so far, and she knew he would look upon it as a betrayal of his trust if he found out.

It was not only Hector learning of her solitary ride to the beach that she feared, she also feared how he and others would react when they learnt of the news that Cruesa was with child.

Deep down Andromache knew Hector would be overjoyed and that he would never question why she had not provided him with children, but she knew others would. She knew that the gossips of the city would talk of how she may be unable to have children, how she could have been cursed by the gods, how awful it must be for Hector to have his best friend and sister have a child before him.

All of these thoughts whirled through Andromache's mind and each one felt like a wound to her heart. She could even almost imagine the pitying looks Hector's family would give her, the long sorrowful glances they would direct at her.

They very thought of it all made her want to scream at the world; she wanted nothing more than to scream at the world and escape from it. And as she looked out past the city walls and to the great ocean, she wanted nothing more than to see Hector's ship sail across it to her.

She had considered what would calm her, what would appease her, and instantly the thought of Hector returning flooded into her mind. She knew she missed Hector, but she had never expected to miss or long for him _so_ much.

"Return home to me soon, Hector," Andromache quietly whispered, her lips barely moving as she looked out across the sea and uttered her prayer, "please come home to me."

-----

In between pacing out on the balcony and in her chambers, Andromache grew tired and finally retired to bed. Her sleep was not peaceful though, instead she was still constantly tormented by Cruesa's news and Hector's absence.

When she was awoken by Sofia, she was surprised she had managed to sleep through the night and that the sun had already risen.

"You would not believe what has happened!" Sofia gleefully said as soon as she saw Andromache's eyes slowly open.

"What … what has happened?" Andromache asked groggily, and she rose up in her bed.

"Prince Hector and the army have returned!" Sofia said, and she watched for a surge of joy to leap across her Princess' face, but there was no emotion.

Instead, Andromache leapt from her bed and pulled a shawl around her arms. She then ran through the chamber and left it.

Sofia could not believe her eyes as she saw Andromache leave, still in her nightgown, and only a thin shawl to cover her. She immediately raced after her, but Andromache had already disappeared from sight, leaving a trail of bewildered and curious servants looking in the direction she had fled.

Andromache's legs carried her faster than she had ever run. She wanted to stop and gather her thoughts, but something in her urged her to carry on. It was as if her only thought was seeing Hector and nothing else, not even how she was inappropriately dressed, mattered.

Soon she reached the hall that led to the great entrance room and she felt a last rush of adrenaline pump through her. As she neared it, she saw the glimmer of breast plates catch the sun's rays.

"Princess Andromache!" a voice gasped, but Andromache did not even register who had said it. She did not care, not now, because as soon as she reached the hall she saw Hector, and when he heard his wife's name, he looked around and soon caught sight of her.

The first look they both shared caught the attention of everyone in the hall. It was a look that held a thousand words, a look that described everything to the ones involved, though revealed nothing to those who overlooked.

Andromache felt as if she had never felt happier in all her life, and a broad smile widened across her lips as she gazed at Hector. She felt a rush of excitement flood through her body, and she slowly walked up to him, desperate to touch him, desperate to be held in his arms.

"Oh, Andromache," was all Hector could utter as he held out his arms for Andromache, and she ran to him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, determined to never let go, and rested his chin on her head.

He closed his eyes in ecstasy, wanting to cherish this moment forever. He knew he had missed his wife, he had felt a part of him missing while he was away, and now he only felt as if he realised how much he had missed her now that he held her in his arms again.

"I have missed you so much, Hector," declared Andromache, and she pressed her head against Hector and tried to ignore the hundreds of eyes that looked on her and her husband. She blocked out their faces, none of it mattering to her at this moment, now when she felt so safe.

"I can see that," said Hector, and he looked down to Andromache and could not help but smile to see she was still wearing her nightgown. Instead of being embarrassed or shamed by it, as he knew many other men would feel, he felt proud and so happy to have married Andromache.

A small laugh escaped Andromache's lips also as she looked at her attire. She tried to wrap the shawl more tightly around her, but Hector stopped her.

"You look beautiful," whispered Hector, his words caressing Andromache's face, "and I am honored that you wished to see me so much."

Andromache lowered her head, still somewhat embarrassed, and she inhaled deeply then looked back up to him again. "You probably have a lot to discuss with your father," and she looked around the room now and took notice of all the faces, "and I should return to our chamber."

She started to back away, but Hector stepped forward and took her arm. He motioned for her to stay there, and looked around the room until he spotted Aeneas.

"Aeneas," called Hector, loudly enough for the whole hall to turn and look at him. "I wish to accompany my wife to our chambers, after that I will meet my father. Will you please let him know?"

Aeneas looked to Andromache and smiled kindly. "Of course, Hector." He nodded in Andromache's direction, and then headed off to send word to King Priam.

Hector turned to Andromache once more, offered his arm to her, and then they slowly made their way to their chambers.

"I don't think I realised how much I had missed you until I first saw you in the hall, just now," said Hector, once they were out of earshot of any eavesdroppers. He looked across to Andromache and saw her blush slightly, and it warmed his heart. He had missed the blush in her cheeks.

"I should not have been so eager," Andromache said, and she laughed at herself, "but … but I wanted to see you so much." Her laughter had now dispersed, and she stopped and looked to Hector. "I am almost ashamed to admit how much I have missed you, but I did miss you … I missed you so much, Hector."

Hector felt a sudden rush through him, and without even thinking about it he spoke the few words he had spoken before, but only when she was sleeping. "I love you, Andromache."

It took Andromache's mind a few moments to register what she had heard, and her eyes widened as she soon realised. She took a few steps back from her husband, as if to almost escape from what he had declared, and she saw a flash of hurt cross his face, and she stepped forward.

"Hector …," breathed Andromache, and she could not continue because she felt at such a loss of what to say.

"Sshhh," Hector calmly said, and he took Andromache's face in his hands and stared directly into her eyes so she could not escape him. "I do not expect you to love me in return; you never have to, Andromache. What we have now is more than enough for me, it will always be more than I deserve."

Andromache tried to protest, though she did not know what she would say. She tried to pull Hector's hands away from her, but he did not relent.

"No, Andromache," said Hector, his tone a perfect mixture of softness and sternness. "You do not have to say anything."

"Hector, I am sorry … I just …," said Andromache, her voice escaping her almost like a cry.

He shook his head slightly, and a small smile came across his lips. "Andromache, do not even worry yourself. I do not ask you for to love me in return, I never ask for that because what you have showed me means so much to me already." He then laughed slightly. "For you to even like me is remarkable."

Andromache could not help but join Hector in laughter, and after a moment she reached up and kissed his lips. She kissed him gently at first, and then she felt a rush of want and desire pass through her and she kissed him more firmly, more passionately. Almost as if she felt she would never feel his lips against her again.

All too soon they pulled away from each other, each of their breaths slightly more rapid than before, and both of their faces showing broad grins.

"You should go and see your father," said Andromache, "he is probably expecting you – you could have taken me to our chambers and returned by now."

Hector reluctantly nodded in agreement. He slowly stepped forward to Andromache, noticing a stray strand of hair blowing across her face, and he gently took it within his hand and neatly tucked it back into place.

"I have missed doing that so much," he said softly.

---------


End file.
